The Price of Power
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela de "The Price of Politics". Con Weselton arrestado, todo parece en calma en Arendelle. Hans y Kristoff se detestan. Y cuando las extrañas circunstancias alrededor de Elsa los obligan a trabajar juntos, tendrán que esforzarse para no perder a la reina de las nieves y a su hermana.
1. Capítulo 1: Cartas

PRICE OF POWER

CAPITULO 1: CARTAS

_En una noche lluviosa, entró un jinete cabalgando a los establos del palacio. Al llegar, el hombre sintió un escalofrío: a nadie le gustaba llegar a ese castillo negro. Pero sabía que no tenía opción. Al rey Hardrada no se le podía desobedecer. Y no era aconsejable dejarlo esperando._

_El jinete bajó de su caballo y dejó que los sirvientes se hicieran cargo. Respiró hondo, mirando la enorme fachada del castillo, y se apresuró a la entrada del mismo. Las enormes puertas negras se abrieron ante él, dejándolo pasar. Dos soldados se acercaron, armas en mano._

_-Buenas noches, caballeros- dijo el jinete, quitándose la capa para revelar que se trataba de un hombre mayor. Sacó un pequeño rubí de su bolsillo y lo mostró a los guardias- he venido a hablar con el rey Hardrada-_

_Los soldados asintieron y lo condujeron al comedor, donde se encontraba el rey, a la cabecera de la mesa. Era un hombre alto, rubio, de espesa barba y penetrantes ojos azules. En la misma mesa se encontraban comiendo dos chicos de aproximadamente 13 o 14 años, ambos parecidos al rey, quienes cenaban pero reían ruidosamente. El anciano se inclinó._

_-¿Y bien?- dijo el rey sin mirar al anciano, continuando con su cena- ¿qué noticias me traes?-_

_-Usted… usted tenía razón en sus suposiciones, su majestad- dijo el anciano- he mandado espías y ya he confirmado la información en ambos reinos, y en los dos casos es correcta-_

_El rey se echó a reír mientras ensartaba un pedazo de carne de su plato con el tenedor._

_-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó el rey Hardrada- Los reyes de Arendelle y de Oeste son unos tontos si creían que podían ocultarme algo así- continuó aún sin mirar al recién llegado- creían que podían mantener en secreto que sus hijas mayores también tienen un don- se limpió la cara con una servilleta y apuró la copa de vino, tragando ruidosamente. Cuando terminó de beber, al parecer se hartó por un momento del ruido que ocasionaban los chicos y golpeó la mesa- ¡Ferdinand!¡Franz! ¡A callar!-_

_Los dos niños se callaron de inmediato, y el anciano luchó para reprimir un escalofrío. El rey le hizo una seña para que continuara hablando. El anciano tragó saliva._

_-Escuché que el rey de Arendelle decidió apartar a su hija mayor del mundo, para evitar que se sepa de sus poderes hasta que logre controlarlos. La princesa Elsa tiene ocho años. Un espía en el palacio confirmó la información- continuó el anciano- y el rey de Oeste ha encargado a la tutora de su hija que busque una manera de neutralizar sus poderes, aunque la princesa Leo tiene once años y no ha sido apartada del mundo como su prima-_

_-¿Serán todas esas molestias para que yo no me enterara de sus poderes?- preguntó el rey- ¿o para que, cuando llegue la hora, ellas sepan controlar la tentación y no me apoyen en mis planes?-_

_El anciano no supo que contestar. El rey por fin se volvió hacia él, aunque hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera. Los penetrantes ojos azules del rey Hardrada lo hacían ponerse nervioso._

_-Has hecho bien, y serás recompensado- dijo el rey después de una pausa. Hizo sonar los dedos, y apareció un soldado, que le entregó al anciano una bolsa llena de monedas de oro. El anciano la tomó- ahora vete de aquí-_

_El anciano agradeció al rey y se retiró, seguido de los guardias._

_-Ahora solo falta que sea el momento propicio- dijo el rey, más para sí mismo que para los niños- sus poderes nos ayudarán a llevar a cabo nuestros planes-_

x-x-x

Era una mañana normal en el palacio de Arendelle. Las cosas un par de meses después del incidente con Weselton se habían tranquilizado, y las hermanas Elsa y Anna se encontraban tomando una taza de té durante la tarde, después de terminar el trabajo administrativo que tenían.

-¿Elsa?- dijo la princesa- has estado muy callada desde esta mañana. ¿Sucede algo?

-Para nada- dijo Elsa, mirando su taza de té, evitando mirar a su hermana. Anna alzó las cejas y sonrió.

-Si, como no, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Anna, poniendo los ojos en blanco, en clara señal que no creía ni media palabra de lo que decía su hermana- vamos, lo que sea, ya sabes que puedes decirme-

Elsa evaluó a su hermana con la mirada. No estaba segura si sería buena idea contarle sobre la decisión que había tomado. Quizá su hermana menor pensaría que está loca, o que se había dejado engañar y manipular como ella. Suspiró. Tarde o temprano Anna se enteraría, era muy persistente (y chismosa). Sería mejor que se enterara por Elsa.

-Mira, Anna yo…- dijo Elsa- desde que pasó todo esto y Hans… me salvó, he pensado mucho en algunas cosas- mientras Elsa hablaba, Anna la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, que hizo que la reina se ruborizara y sacudiera la cabeza- basta Anna, si me sigues mirando así ya no te cuento nada-

Anna se echó a reír, ignorando la advertencia de su hermana.

-Vamos Elsa, ya casi lo dices- dijo Anna- ya todos lo sabemos, solo falta que tu lo digas en voz alta-

Elsa suspiró.

-Estoy enamorada de Hans- admitió Elsa- y él me ama también- al escuchar eso, Anna dejó escapar una exclamación de triunfo.

-¡Lo sabía, Elsa, lo sabía!- dijo Anna, levantándose y acercándose a su hermana para abrazarla.

-¿Estás bien con eso, Anna?- preguntó Elsa- quiero decir, él fue tu…-

Anna la interrumpió sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Debo admitir que al principio no me gustó para nada la idea- dijo Anna- pero después de verlo tan enamorado de ti, y después de que te salvó, decidí… como perdonar a Hans- esto último lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo, y Elsa sonrió.

-Significa mucho para mi, Anna- dijo la reina.

No continuaron su conversación porque en ese momento entraron de golpe Hans y Kristoff. Los dos chicos no podían llamarse mejores amigos. Tal vez ni siquiera amigos. Pero habían llegado al punto en que eran conocidos y no se golpeaban o empujaban mutuamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Esta vez no fue el caso, ya que al parecer tenían una competencia no dicha de quien era el primero en llegar a donde estaban las hermanas. No muy detrás de ellas entró Olaf.

-Kai dijo que los dignatarios de Corona se fueron en buen ánimo- dijo Hans orgulloso.

-Y Gerda dijo que la cena estará lista en una hora, así que si queremos podemos pasear un rato- dijo Kristoff.

Las dos hermanas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Olaf miraba a los dos chicos confundido. Se preguntaba de que se trataba esa actitud algo competitiva.

-Creo que tienes razón, Kristoff- dijo Anna, levantándose después de dirigir una sonrisa traviesa a su hermana mayor y tomando el brazo del rubio- vamos a dar un paseo, me encantaría ver la puesta del sol-

Kristoff sonrió, triunfante, y salió con Anna y Olaf. Hans se cruzó de brazos mientras Elsa continuaba riendo en voz baja.

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ti y a Kristoff?- preguntó Elsa, alzando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír- parece que todo el día están compitiendo…-

-¿Compitiendo? Para nada- dijo Hans, aún con los brazos cruzados- yo no necesito competir con ese… gorila guardabosques-

-Maestro y vendedor de hielo- lo corrigió Elsa- y no creo que Anna aprecie mucho que lo llames gorila-

-Lo que sea- dijo Hans- el caso es que él y Anna aún me la hacen pesada, creo que no me han podido perdonar por… lo de antes-

Elsa sonrió levemente. Claro que sabía muy bien a que se refería Hans. Sin embargo, más allá de que lo perdonaran o no, Elsa pensaba que su hermana y su futuro cuñado le hacían la vida imposible a Hans para ponerlo a prueba, a ver si se merecía estar con Elsa.

-¿Sabes algo, Hans?- dijo Elsa, alejando de ella la taza de té vacía- yo también quisiera ver la puesta de sol. Hace ya tiempo que no me relajo y la observo sin preocupaciones…-

-Me insultas, Elsa- dijo Hans alzando una ceja- yo no soy tan ingenuo como el gorila… perdón, como Kristoff-

Ignorando lo que dijo, Elsa se levantó y tomó también el brazo de Hans. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a darle un suave y templado beso en la mejilla y sonrió, haciendo brillar esos enormes ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Por favor?- dijo Elsa con la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía. Hans bufó.

-Está bien- dijo Hans, rendido- sabes que eres mi punto débil, y te aprovechas de ello…-

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, en el estudio de Elsa, aparecieron varias cartas nuevas. Probablemente Kai las había ido a dejar ahí temprano. La joven reina sonrió y tomó la de papel morado, proveniente del reino de Oeste, antes de que Anna llegara a ayudarla con su trabajo. Levantarse e iniciar temprano el día no era el fuerte de Anna.

Elsa abrió la carta.

_Querida Elsa:_

_Espero que estés bien. Esta vez no tengo mucho que contar. Todo el castillo esta cabeza abajo con los últimos preparativos de la boda de Jorgen y Violeta. Madame Hilda está a tres palabras de volverme loca, pues aún no se hace a la idea. Ya sabes que no quiere que nadie de la familia real tenga relación con plebeyos, pero se tendrá que acostumbrar. Todos nuestros aliados vendrán, incluyendo algunos de los hermanos de Hans de las Islas del Sur, los príncipes de Corona (tu prima Rapunzel y Eugene), y al parecer también mis primos maternos de Escocia. Son un poco revoltosos así que espero que no causen muchos problemas._

Elsa sonrió. Una vez Leo le había contado que su madre había nacido en Escocia, y que su padre, el difunto rey de Oeste, se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Había sido un matrimonio escandaloso, ya que los escoceses llevaban siglos en guerra con los escandinavos. La madre de Leo había muerto cuando nació Jorgen, y no tenía más parientes que la reina Elinor de Escocia, su tía.

_Te mantendré al tanto de cualquier novedad. Nos vemos pronto._

_Leo._

Elsa cerró la carta con una sonrisa, y procedió a tomar la siguiente. Era de la familia real de Corona.

_Elsa y Anna:_

_¿Ya confirmaron su asistencia a la boda en Oeste? ¡Eugene y yo estamos emocionados! Bueno, realmente solo yo, pero Eugene también irá. Espero verlas pronto._

_Rapunzel_

_PS: No usen vestidos rosas. ¡Adivinaron! Mi vestido es rosa._

Elsa se echó a reír. Ella jamás usaría rosa. Su color favorito era el azul, y aún toleraba el verde o el morado. Anna también prefería esos tonos, para nada vestiría de rosa. Las letras repintadas en la carta de Rapunzel le indicaban a Elsa lo emocionada que había estado al escribirla. Finalmente tomó la tercera carta. Era de parte del rey de las Islas del Sur.

_A su majestad la reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_Querida Elsa:_

_Te agradezco mucho que hayas aceptado mi oferta de tener a Hans contigo. Sabía que mi hijo menor había cometido un grave error, pero también me di cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ti, aún antes de que se diera cuenta. Seguiremos en contacto. Por cierto, tu padre fue mi gran amigo, y esto seguro que hubiera estado orgulloso de ti._

_Rey de las Islas del Sur (y padre de Hans)_

Elsa sonrió. Esperaba que las palabras del padre de Hans fueran ciertas. Miró la pintura de su padre y sonrió.

_Toc… toc…_

-Adelante- dijo la reina. Anna entró a la habitación.

-Perdona, Elsa, yo… me quedé dormida- dijo Anna.

-No te preocupes- dijo Elsa sonriendo, alcanzándole la carta de Rapunzel- nuestra prima nos escribe con respecto a la boda de Jorgen-

Anna tomó la carta y se echó a reír.

-Pobre Eugene- comentó Anna- de seguro Rapunzel lo debe estar arrastrando para todos lados-

"Así como tú arrastras al pobre Kristoff", pensó Elsa, sonriendo. No lo dijo, pues no tenía ganas de discutir con su hermana.

x-x-x

Una vez terminados los preparativos para el viaje, Elsa se dirigió a su mayordomo confiable.

-Oeste no está tan lejos de aquí, Kai- explicó Elsa- solo nos iremos por dos días, este fin de semana. Hans y yo regresaremos la misma noche de la boda, y Anna se quedará un par de días más con Kristoff. No debe pasar nada extraordinario- se aclaró la garganta- y por favor cuide de Olaf. No me gusta dejarlo solo, pero me parece buena idea llevarlo…-

-No se preocupe, su majestad- dijo Kai- todo estará perfecto y en orden para cuando regrese-

Elsa sonrió y le agradeció, para después dirigirse al muelle junto con Hans sobre su caballo. A Elsa aún no le acababa de convencer Sitron, pero aguantó su inquietud y cabalgó en él con el príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Fueron seguidos por Anna y Kristoff que iban montando a Sven.

Al llegar al muelle, Hans bajó del caballo y cuando Elsa iba a hacer lo mismo, Sitron dio un salto que hizo que la reina cayera de él a los brazos de Hans. Suspiró aliviada.

-Hans, insisto que tu caballo me odia- dijo Elsa, mirando a Sitron algo ofendida, y al parecer el caballo le regresaba la misma mirada.

-Claro que no, Elsa- dijo Hans- Sitron esta un poco celoso porque voy a ir contigo y no lo voy a llevar, es todo…-

Elsa miró de reojo al caballo, un tanto molesta, y subió al barco, seguida de Anna.

-Sitron, amigo, se supone que me estás apoyando- dijo Hans, mirando significativamente a Elsa. El caballo relinchó- yo también te voy a extrañar, pero solo es un par de días, y no tardaré en regresar-

Mientras que Hans se despedía de Sitron, Kristoff se despedía de un triste Sven.

-Vamos, Sven, necesito tu ayuda para vigilar al caballo de Hans- dijo Kristoff- no me vas a fallar, amigo, ¿o si?- Sven hizo un ruido de aprobación, y Kristoff acarició su hocico- pronto nos veremos-

Elsa y Anna miraban la escena, riendo.

-Esos dos se parecen más de lo que creen- comentó Anna en voz baja, y Elsa asintió.

-Pero no se los digas- dijo Elsa- no vas a terminar de escucharlos-

x-x-x

-¡Esto es un escándalo!- exclamó furioso el duque de Weselton.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que orquestó todo un atentado contra Arendelle, utilizando a la reina de Oeste para aumentar a sus aliados, e inventando unos artefactos para privar a Elsa y Leo de sus poderes. Finalmente había sido vencido, y Leo lo había confinado, junto con sus tres secuaces y el mayordomo traidor Serge, a una prisión a las afueras del reino, en una isla en el límite norte, lejos de su castillo de su ciudad capital.

La celda donde se encontraba Weselton no era pequeña. A pesar de sus crímenes y de sus intenciones hacia ella, la reina de Oeste se había portado benévola con él y con sus secuaces. Recibían comida caliente todos los días, y los calabozos siempre estaban limpios. Pero para el duque todo aquello era un atropello.

-¡Yo soy el duque de Weselton, no un prisionero cualquiera!- exclamó el duque, para dolor de cabeza de sus secuaces- ¡la reina Elsa me las va a pagar!-

Los guardias afuera del calabozo pusieron los ojos en blanco. No envidiaban para nada a los otros prisioneros. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, que era la hora en que el duque se quejaba más de los tratos recibidos.

Las guardias no pudieron seguir escuchando los gritos de Weselton porque, de pronto, se escucharon pasos aproximarse. Los guardias se pusieron de pie y apuntaron sus armas.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo uno de los guardias- identifíquese, o dispararemos-

Hubo un silencio corto, acompañado de mas pasos y el rechinado de unas botas.

-Que molestia…- dijo una voz masculina al final del pasillo. El guardia que había hablado estiró la mano para tomar una antorcha y dirigir la luz para ver quien estaba en los calabozos, pero su mano nunca llegó a tocarla. Hubo un destello de luz blanca, y todos los guardias cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Los prisioneros dieron un paso atrás instintivamente.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- quiso saber el duque de Weselton.

-¿Vienen a liberarnos?- dijo uno de los secuaces del duque.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

-La puerta está cerrada con llave- dijo la voz que había hablado al principio- quémala-

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando la gruesa puerta de madera que obstruía la entrada del calabozo se prendió en fuego. Los presos, incluido el duque de Weselton, dieron un paso hacia atrás. La puerta se consumió en cuestión de segundos. En la entrada aparecieron dos individuos cubiertos con capas, sus rostros no podían verse.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- ladró Weselton- ¿qué quieren?-

-Solo el duque- dijo el segundo hombre, ignorando las palabras de Weselton- no necesitamos a los otros los otros…-

Un nuevo destello de luz brilló en el calabozo.

x-x-x

El barco de Arendelle había llegado por fin a las cosas de Oeste.

-¿Segura que no te quedarás un par de días con nosotros, Elsa?- preguntó Anna, mientras reunía sus cosas para bajar a tierra- estoy segura de que Kai tendrá todo bajo control cuando regresemos, incluso si decides tardar más-

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa, sonriendo tranquila- pero ausentarme más de dos días sin que una de nosotras se quede en casa me parece irresponsable. No quiero dejarle tanto trabajo a Kai. Además, me siento culpable de dejar solo a Olaf tanto tiempo-

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Anna.

Kristoff y Hans se presentaron donde se encontraban Elsa y Anna para ayudarlas a bajar sus pertenencias. Para recibirlos había una gran comitiva del castillo. A la cabeza de la misma se encontraba la reina Leo junto con su fiel guardia Edvard, cada uno de ellos montando un caballo. Leo bajó de su caballo de un salto y saludó a los recién llegados.

-¡Anna!¡Elsa!- dijo Leo, acercándose y abrazando a las dos chicas al mismo tiempo- ¡que gusto que vinieran las dos!- las soltó después de unos segundos, y se volvió a Kristoff y a Hans, saludándolos con una sonrisa. Se dirigió al segundo- por cierto, Hans, tus hermanos también llegaron ya, y también llegaron Eugene y Rapunzel-

Hans puso los ojos en blanco. Aquellas no eran tan buenas noticias. Sus hermanos solo lo molestaban. Por otro lado, Eugene era un chico a quien podía tolerar, y Rapunzel y Anna se divertían mucho juntas, así que eso alejaría un poco a Anna de su hermana y así podría estar más tiempo a solas con Elsa.

La reina de Oeste proporcionó caballos para todos, y los guió de regreso al castillo. Hans estaba un poco ofendido de que Elsa accediera tan fácilmente a subir a un caballo que no fuera Sitron.

-Sitron me odia, Hans- explicó Elsa cuando Hans se lo hizo notar- no existe ningún otro caballo que haya tratado de tirarme más veces-

-Si le dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo…- dijo Hans. Elsa sonrió. Los hombres en general eran igual con sus animales. Para muestra, Kristoff y Sven.

x-x-x

Pronto llegaron al castillo, donde tuvieron la oportunidad de tomar un baño e irse a descansar antes de que la cena estuviera servida. Faltaba un día para la boda. Ni Jorgen ni Violeta estaban a la vista a la hora de la cena, posiblemente estarían ocupados por los últimos detalles de la celebración.

Una vez que cenaron, Elsa se instaló en su cuarto y comenzó a inspeccionar sus pertenencias. No estuvo mucho tiempo sola, porque llamaron a la puerta.

_Toc… toc…_

-Pasen- dijo Elsa.

Leo entró a la habitación, llevando un libro entre sus brazos.

-Perdona que te moleste, Elsa, debes estar cansada- dijo Leo- solo quería comentarte algo-

-Para nada- dijo Elsa- ¿qué sucede?-

-Estoy algo nerviosa- dijo Leo, haciendo tiritar un poco los vidrios de la habitación- espero que no pases por este sentimiento cuando te toque entregar a Anna…-

Elsa no había pensado en ello, y solo sonrió.

-Supongo- dijo Elsa, pensativa- ¿de que me querías hablar?-

Leo le mostró el libro que llevaba con ella.

-Poco después de la última carta que te escribí, encontré este libro en la biblioteca de mi padre- dijo Leo, mostrándoselo- creí que tal vez te interesaría saber. Habla de él, de tu padre y de…-

-¿De quien?- preguntó Elsa.

-De otro hermano que tenían nuestros padres- dijo Leo.

Elsa la miró, sorprendida. Su padre solo le había contado que tenía un hermano, el padre de Leo, el rey de Oeste. Nunca había mencionado tener otro hermano. Miró los documentos que estaban adheridos al libro de Leo. Sí habían sido 3 hermanos, príncipes reales, antes de convertirse el rey de Arendelle, rey de Oeste, y rey de Troms.

-¿Troms?- preguntó Elsa- ¿dónde es eso?-

-Es la parte más al norte de Escandinavia- dijo Leo- pocas personas se han arriesgado a ir hasta allá-

-No sé porque, pero esta situación no me da muy buena espina- dijo Elsa en voz baja- ¿porqué mi padre me habría ocultado que tenía un hermano?-

-A mí también me lo ocultó mi padre- dijo Leo, pensativa- ¿crees que tuvieran alguna razón para ocultarnos eso?-

Elsa se quedó pensativa.

-Tal vez era peligroso que lo supiéramos- dijo Elsa- tal vez ese rey de Troms era una mala persona-

Leo se encogió de hombros.

-Te dejaré esto, por si quieres leerlo más detenidamente- dijo Leo, señalando el libro- yo lo hice y no obtuve muchas respuestas…-

Elsa asintió.

-Gracias- dijo la reina de las nieves.

Leo sonrió y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos. Elsa no sabía que pensar de aquello. Quizá su padre le había ocultado esa información para protegerla. El rey de Troms no podía saber que ella tenía un don de controlar el hielo, y por eso se lo ocultó. Quizá ese rey estaba enemistado con su padre.

La joven reina de las nieves se encogió de hombros y se metió a la cama, dispuesta a dormir. Había sido un largo viaje y estaba cansada. No necesitaba preocuparse si existía o no ese misterioso rey de Troms. ¿O si?

x-x-x

Hans, por su parte, no estaba disfrutando mucho la estadía. Si bien se llevaba bien con Eugene, éste había hecho amistad casi de inmediato con Kristoff, sobre todo después de que se conocieron en Arendelle durante el incidente pasado, en el que Anna se había quedado a cargo del reino y había mandado llamar las fuerzas de Corona para proteger el reino de una posible invasión. Hans prefería evitarlos, sobre todo porque seguía enemistado con Kristoff. Si bien también Hans estaba muy enamorado, no quería empalagarse con los otros dos.

La presencia de algunos de sus hermanos tampoco sirvió de mucho. Sobre todo su quinto hermano, Georg, siempre lo cuestionaba de como había logrado conquistar el corazón de la reina de las nieves y, en son de broma, le decía que él podía robársela en cualquier momento.

A Hans no le hacía ninguna gracia aquel comentario. Georg era, de todos sus hermanos, el que tenía mayor magnetismo con las damas. Lo suficientemente mayor para verse maduro, lo suficientemente guapo para hacerlas suspirar, y con enormes ojos verdes que hacían que los de Hans parecieran poca cosa. Era correcto y serio en público, aunque en privado era bastante alegre.

Oh, sí. De todos sus hermanos, Hans envidiaba más a Georg, con excepción de su hermano mayor, el heredero al trono.

Georg pareció notar la incomodidad de Hans, y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Tranquilo, hermanito, sabes que estoy bromeando- dijo Georg- la reina Elsa es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, y que quizá veré, pero tú y ella están enamorados, y jamás me atrevería a interferir en el amor verdadero entre ustedes-

Hans lo miró, entre agradecido y molesto. Lo había olvidado, también Georg era, de entre todos los hermanos de Hans, el que tenía la moral más alta.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa fue despertada por su hermana menor, para ayudarla a prepararse para la boda. Las dos jóvenes de Arendelle fueron guiadas por el ama de llaves hasta las habitaciones de la reina Leo. En la puerta, como siempre, estaba firmemente de pie Edvard. Anna lo pasó, un poco asustada por el severo aspecto del hombre, pero Elsa le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Edvard- dijo Elsa.

Edvard se inclinó.

-Buenos días, su majestad- dijo el guardia, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa a su semblante normalmente serio y formal.

Una vez que entraron, Anna le dio un codazo.

-¿No te da miedo?- preguntó Anna- siempre esta tan serio…-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-Para nada- dijo Elsa.

Elsa y Anna entraron a las habitaciones de la reina, donde estaban Leo, Rapunzel y Violeta. La primera solo veía sonriente mientras la princesa de Corona se encargaba de peinar a su futura cuñada.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Anna.

-Ya casi acabo- dijo Rapunzel, mirando orgullosa como había quedado el peinado de Violeta- ahora les toca a ustedes…-

Elsa dio un paso atrás. No le gustaba que la gente la tocara, y mucho menos que se metiera con su cabello. Y aunque su prima era una experta, a Elsa le gustaba más encargarse ella misma de su apariencia. Anna, por otro lado, fue inmediatamente a sentarse junto a Rapunzel para ser peinada, lo que le dio tiempo a Elsa para "huir".

Elsa se metió al cambiador. Con un giro de sus manos, creó un hermoso vestido azul marino con algunos toques de celeste de hielo entrelazado, la falda del vestido adornada con copos de nieve. Una vez que su vestido quedó completo, se hizo unos zapatos de hielo, parecidos a los que había usado, y sonrió satisfecha. Deshizo su trenza y dejó sus cabellos rubios sueltos, y apartó los mechones de su rostro con una diadema de hielo que parecía de cristal.

Mientras Rapunzel se encargaba de Anna, y como Elsa ya había terminado de alistarse para la celebración, la joven reina de Arendelle se acercó a Violeta y a Leo.

-Debes estar emocionada- dijo Elsa, sonriendo mientras observaba a la reina ayudándole con su cabello- tu sueño está a punto de hacerse realidad-

-Claro que sí- dijo Violeta con una enorme sonrisa, sin dudar un segundo- las horas no pasan lo suficientemente rápido-

Leo tomó una caja y la abrió, mostrándole a Violeta un hermoso juego de pendientes y collar que irían muy bien con su vestido.

-Creo que estas serían la mejor opción- dijo Leo- ¿qué piensas?-

-Son hermosas- comentó Elsa.

-Son perfectas, su majestad- dijo Violeta, sin dejar de sonreír- muchas gracias-

-Llámame Leo, Violeta- dijo la joven reina- después de hoy, seremos hermanas-

Elsa sonrió, y se volvió a Anna, a quien Rapunzel había peinado y acomodado su cabello. La ayudó a ponerse el vestido, verde jade y morado, con orillas celestes. Le pasó una tiara verde y azul.

-Ya estás lista- dijo Elsa, acomodando los cabellos de Anna detrás de la tiara para que no invadieran su rostro y haciéndola volverse hacia el espejo que estaba detrás de ella.

-Gracias Elsa- dijo Anna mientras se miraba feliz en el espejo.

-De nada- dijo Elsa- te ves hermosa, Anna. Si Kristoff no se desmaya hoy al verte será un crimen imperdonable-

Anna se echó a reír, ruborizándose un poco.

-Y si Hans no muere al verte, también será un crimen- dijo Anna.

Las dos hermanas rieron.

_Toc… toc…_

El ama de llaves llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Lamento interrumpirlas, majestad, altezas…- dijo el ama de llaves- ya es hora-

x-x-x

-¡Esto es un escándalo!- bramó nuevamente el duque de Weselton. Se encontraba atado a una silla en un cuarto oscuro. Frente a él había dos hombres jóvenes, usando capas y sus rostros cubiertos por capuchas- ¿quienes se creen para ponerme las manos encima?-

-¡Silencio, basura!- exclamó uno de ellos, tomando al pequeño hombre por el cuello- más te vale que digas todo lo que te hemos preguntado, si aprecias tu vida-

Weselton palideció de miedo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Weselton- esto es lo que sé de ellas dos…-

Y comenzó a hablar. Los dos hombres lo escucharon en silencio. Tras un par de horas, fueron interrumpidos por un guardia vistiendo un uniforme de color negro.

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo el guardia- ya es hora…-

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y salieron.

-Vigila a esa rata, que no se escape- dijo el primer hombre que había hablado- y prepara el bote. Tenemos que asistir a una fiesta-

x-x-x

Hola! Esta es la secuela de mi tic "Price of Politics". Como se podrán imaginar, algo gordo se está cocinando. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2: La llave

CAPITULO 2: LA LLAVE

Hans y Kristoff estaban esperando a Elsa y a Anna para dirigirse a la ceremonia. Como era costumbre, cuando esos dos estaban cerca, mantenían su distancia y se miraban despectivamente. Georg estaba con ellos, y le parecía divertida la situación.

-Ustedes dos deberían llevarse mejor- observó Georg, ya que la tensión entre los dos era evidente- pronto se convertirán en hermanos y pasaran mucho tiempo juntos…-

Los dos pusieron cara de sufrimiento.

-Georg, tu sabes la "relación" que tengo contigo y mis otros 11 hermanos- dijo Hans sin mucho ánimo.

-Touché- dijo Georg. A Eugene también le parecía divertido ante la situación.

Primero bajaron Rapunzel y Anna, quienes venían riendo en voz alta. Eugene sonrió y ofreció su brazo a su esposa, quien lo tomó inmediatamente. Kristoff sonrió también al ver a Anna.

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Kristoff, ruborizándose- bueno, más hermosa de lo normalmente hermosa que te ves, es decir…-

-Gracias- dijo Anna, poniéndose de puntillas y besando la mejilla de Kristoff, quien dejó de hablar y solo sonrió. La princesa ayudó a Kristoff a acomodarse los botones de su saco. Eso de vestirse de príncipe aún no se le daba.

Hans puso los ojos en blanco al ver la escena, bufando aburrido, y Georg parecía aún más divertido.

-Esto es empalagoso- dijo Hans, ante la risa de Georg- no le veo la gracia-

Elsa y Leo bajaron las escaleras un par de minutos después. Hans miró a la reina de las nieves con la boca abierta. Si bien ya había sido impresionado con su belleza antes, nunca la había visto vestida tan elegante. El día de su coronación, Elsa se había vestido de la manera más discreta posible porque no le gustaba llamar la atención. Esta vez no era el caso. Su hermoso vestido azul no hacía más que resaltar sus formas y el color de sus ojos. La piel de la reina se veía más blanca de de costumbre, salvo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Georg acudió al auxilio de su hermano menor, dándole un codazo para sacarlo de su asombro.

-E… Elsa- dijo Hans, inclinándose, luchando para sacar las palabras de su boca- te… te ves muy hermosa-

Elsa sonrió y tomó el brazo de Hans. Finalmente solo quedaron Georg y Leo, quienes se miraron y se echaron a reír de lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Estos enamorados…- comentó Georg, riendo.

-Sí, cada día están peor- dijo Leo.

Leo y Georg se miraron otra vez, y se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado solos. Ambos se encogieron de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Oh, bueno, si no le importa a su majestad que la acompañe a la ceremonia…- dijo Georg, inclinándose y ofreciendo su brazo a la reina.

-Gracias, su alteza- dijo ella, tomando el brazo del príncipe con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

La ceremonia pasó sin novedades. Ni siquiera madame Hilda se atrevió a objetar la unión del príncipe Jorgen con Violeta. Una vez que la ceremonia terminó, la reina procedió a coronar a los nuevos príncipes herederos. Tomó de las manos a los nuevos esposos.

-Gente de Oeste- exclamó la reina- les presento al príncipe Jorgen y a la princesa Violeta-

La multitud aplaudió a los nuevos esposos.

-Y ahora, vamos a celebrar- añadió la reina.

x-x-x

La celebración se llevó a cabo en la gran explanada del palacio real, con las puertas abiertas, para que todos los habitantes de la ciudad real pudieran asistir.

Durante la celebración, Elsa no pudo evitar notar que Kristoff miraba nervioso a Anna y después ponía atención cada vez que la reina interactuaba con su nueva cuñada. Adivinando un poco sus pensamientos, Elsa se volvió a Hans.

-Hans, debo hablar algo con Kristoff- dijo la reina de las nieves- ¿me esperas un segundo?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Hans, agradecido que Elsa no le haya pedido que lo acompañara. Entre más alejado de Kristoff, mejor. Elsa se acercó a Kristoff mientras Anna se había ausentado unos segundos a charlar con Rapunzel.

-¿Kristoff?- dijo Elsa con suavidad, aunque el hombre dio un brinco de sorpresa- ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-

-Claro que sí, su ma… digo, Elsa- dijo Kristoff, aún sin acostumbrarse a llamar a su futura cuñada por su nombre-¿de qué se trata?-

-He visto que has estado un poco nervioso el día de hoy- dijo Elsa- ¿estás bien?- Kristoff asintió, y Elsa continuó- tienes miedo de cuando te toque ser un nuevo príncipe, ¿verdad?-

-Un poco- admitió Kristoff- yo amo a Anna, y solo soy un recolector y vendedor de hielo…-

-Que ha protegido a mi hermana y la ha mantenido a salvo- dijo Elsa- no me tengas miedo. Yo sé que no soy la persona más… cálida- "ay, Elsa, que mala elección de palabras"- pero estoy muy agradecida contigo, y te tengo mucho aprecio. Podemos ser amigos, ¿no crees?-

Kristoff tragó saliva, pero se tranquilizó y asintió. Elsa puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y sonrió, antes de ir a reunirse de nuevo con Hans.

-¿Todo bien?- sonrió Hans al verla volver con él.

-Todo bien- repitió Elsa, aspiró y amplió su sonrisa- ¿vamos a buscar algo de comer? Huele a que hay chocolate cerca-

Hans sonrió y tomó a la joven de la cintura para acercarla hacia sí mismo. Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tus deseos son órdenes- dijo Hans- el día de hoy no me puedo negar a nada para ti-

Elsa sonrió, sonrojada, y fue con Hans a buscar chocolates.

x-x-x

Kristoff continuaba algo nervioso desde que Elsa lo había dejado solo y Anna aún no regresaba. Eugene se acercó a charlar con él.

-Vamos, Kristoff, no pongas esa cara- dijo Eugene- no sé porque te preocupa tanto entrar a la familia real-

Kristoff alzó las cejas.

-Recuerda que yo también era un aldeano cualquiera, era hasta un ladrón condenado, cuando conocí a Rapunzel- dijo Eugene- así que no temas, todo va a estar bien-

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Kristoff.

-Estoy seguro- dijo Eugene, mirando con adoración a Rapunzel- cuando amas a alguien, esos pequeños detalles no son importantes-

Kristoff sonrió, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería Eugene.

Anna se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó.

-Ya volví, Kristoff, perdona la tardanza- dijo Anna riendo- a Rapunzel se le ocurren muchas cosas extrañas-

Kristoff respondió al abrazo, levantando a la pequeña Anna del suelo.

-Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo- le dijo Kristoff en voz baja. Anna sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también- dijo Anna, y lo jaló hacia donde estaban el resto de las parejas- ¿vamos a bailar?-

Y Kristoff sonrió ampliamente cuando vio la cara de felicidad de Anna cuando le dijo que sí.

x-x-x

El príncipe Georg acompañó a la reina Leo de regreso a la celebración. El hermano mayor de Hans no era para nada una compañía desagradable para la reservada reina. Leo, por su parte, estaba absorta mirando lo feliz que estaba su hermano con su nueva esposa.

-Se puede ver que su reino está feliz por la ocasión, su majestad- observó Georg, señalando a la gente festejando, y Leo asintió- solo podría ser superado si su soberana también decidiera casarse-

Leo rió en voz baja.

-Se nota que usted no me conoce, su alteza- dijo Leo, quitando unos momentos la vista de su hermano para mirar al príncipe- eso pasará el día que las vacas vuelen-

-¿Y eso porqué?- quiso saber Georg.

-Todo hombre que se acerca a mi para cortejarme está detrás de mi corona, su alteza- dijo Leo, encogiéndose de hombros- usted debería saberlo muy bien, incluso su hermano Hans lo intentó-

Georg se echó a reír.

-Tiene razón en parte, la mayoría de los hombres lo intentarían por eso, y son unos tontos si creen que se pueden meter tan fácil con una mujer tan inteligente como usted- dijo Georg- pero no todos tienen esa intención…-

Leo le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero no respondió.

Ya había avanzado la noche y, tras comer algunos chocolates y bailar un poco, Elsa y Hans se acercaron a Leo para agradecerle y despedirse. Esa misma noche abordaban el barco de regreso a Arendelle, pues a Elsa no le gustaba dejar solo a Kai ocupándose de sus asuntos.

-¿De verdad se tienen que ir?- dijo Leo, algo decepcionada- ojalá podamos vernos otra vez pronto-

-Por supuesto- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- por cierto, en casa buscaré los documentos de mi padre, a ver si encuentro algo relacionado al tema que me dijiste anoche- levantó las cejas de forma significativa.

-Claro, te lo agradezco- dijo Leo, haciendo el gesto de escribir en el aire- seguimos en contacto-

Hans se inclinó y se despidió de la reina, aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia ver a su hermano con ella. Trató de ignorarlo, pero su hermano no le dio la oportunidad.

-Nos vemos pronto, hermanito- dijo Georg con una amplia sonrisa.

-Espero que no demasiado pronto- gruñó Hans, haciendo que Georg riera.

Sin más, Elsa avisó a Anna que se iría, y que se verían en Arendelle en un par de días. Anna no pareció muy triste por la noticia, ya que estaba muy animada bailando con Kristoff. Tras despedirse, Hans y Elsa subieron al carruaje que los llevó al muelle.

-Fue una linda noche- comentó Elsa.

Hans sonrió. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la hermosa reina. Elsa apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del príncipe mientras viajaban en el carruaje. El sueño estaba comenzando a apoderarse de ella, que no solía estar despierta a esa hora de la madrugada.

-Es una lástima que nos tengamos que ir- dijo Hans, abrazándola para atraerla hacia sí mismo y apoyando su mejilla en el cabello de Elsa- quisiera verte así de feliz todos los días-

-Pronto será así- dijo Elsa- solo necesito que estés conmigo, y…-

-¿Y?- dijo Hans.

-Y que me des chocolates- agregó la reina de las nieves.

x-x-x

De vuelta en la fiesta, algunos de los invitados ya habían empezado a retirarse. Leo deseaba también irse a dormir, pero decidió quedarse un poco más, pues aún quedaban invitados. Una vez que el príncipe Georg se retiró de su lado para ir a convivir con sus otros hermanos, Leo fue a sentarse e hizo una señal para que Edvard se acercara.

-Edvard, has estado muy callado todo este tiempo- dijo Leo- ¿estás bien?-

-Por supuesto, su majestad- dijo el guardia. Leo sonrió.

-¿No quieres bailar?- preguntó ella.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, su majestad- dijo Edvard.

Leo suspiró.

-Quizá tengas razón- dijo Leo- no tiene nada de malo, pero no quiero que madame Hilda sufra un infarto. Al menos no hoy- se aclaró la garganta- tal vez sería bueno que sacaras a bailar a alguna de las damas. Mereces divertirte un poco-

Edvard sonrió ante el comentario de la reina. Iba a decir algo más, pero el ama de llaves llegó y se inclinó ante la reina.

-Su majestad, un par de príncipes han llegado de una tierra lejana, y desean conocer a su majestad- dijo el ama de llaves.

-Por supuesto- dijo Leo, sonriendo y haciendo una seña a Edvard para que se retirara- hágalos pasar-

Edvard se retiró un par de pasos y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la multitud, quizá aceptando seguir el consejo de la reina.

Dos jóvenes un poco mayores que ella se acercaron a la reina y se inclinaron. Leo sonrió levemente y asintió.

_-_Los príncipes Ferdinand y Franz de Troms, su majestad_- _los presentó el ama de llaves, antes de retirarse para seguir atendiendo a los invitados.

Leo sintió un vuelco al escuchar eso. La copa de vino que sostenía en su mano se quebró.

"Contrólate", pensó la joven reina, "controla tus emociones, no dejes salir tus poderes… es solo una coincidencia…"

Los jóvenes no parecieron inmutarse ante el hecho de que una copa de cristal se rompió de la nada, sino más bien sonrieron. Leo los miró alternadamente. Eran gemelos idénticos, de la misma estatura. Uno vestía un traje azul oscuro y el otro un traje verde botella. Los dos eran rubios, de cabello corto y con un fino bigote sobre el labio superior.

-Estábamos ansiosos de conocerla, majestad- dijo uno de los dos, el que estaba vestido de azul- yo soy Ferdinand, príncipe heredero de Troms-

-Y yo soy Franz, el segundo príncipe de Troms- dijo el otro hermano.

-Sean bienvenidos a Oeste, sus altezas- dijo la reina- hasta hace poco, no había escuchado hablar de su reino-

-No nos sorprende, su majestad- dijo Franz- sobre todo por la triste historia entre nuestro padre y el difunto rey de Oeste-

"¿De qué están hablando? ¿Hubo un conflicto entre ellos y mi padre?", se preguntó la reina.

-¿De que…?- comenzó Leo, pero Ferdinand la interrumpió.

-No hemos venido a hablar de esos temas tan desagradables, su majestad- dijo el príncipe Ferdinand- hemos venido a dar nuestros respetos a la nueva pareja-

-Y también- agregó Franz con una sonrisa algo impertinente- queríamos darle un vistazo a sus poderes, su majestad-

Esto último alarmó a Leo.

"¿Mis poderes? ¿Cómo lo saben? Mis poderes no son tan famosos como los de Elsa", pensó Leo. "No es posible que a un país tan lejano haya llegado el rumor"

-No se alarme, su majestad- dijo Franz nuevamente, al ver que la reina se había quedado callada- solo queremos verlos expresados a su máxima potencia. Queremos que cause una explosión-

-¿Disculpa?- dijo la reina, frunciendo el entrecejo y poniéndose de pie- no se quienes sean ustedes, pero nadie me habla así, y menos me presiona para hacer algo que pueda lastimar a otras personas-

Ferdinand y Franz no se inmutaron.

-Vaya, ha logrado controlarlo casi por completo, Franz, no ha roto nada a pesar de estar muy molesta- dijo Ferdinand, como si la reina no estuviera presente frente a ellos- parece que necesitará un estímulo algo más… extremo-

A Leo no le gustaba nada lo que estaban diciendo.

-Se los advierto, salgan de aquí inmediatamente o llamaré a los guardias para que los echen- dijo la reina en tono amenazante, aunque una parte de ella estaba asustada.

-No será necesario, su majestad- dijo Ferdinand, sin dejar de sonreír- nos dará esa demostración que le pedimos aunque no quiera. Existen métodos para obligarla…-

Y, tras decir esto, le mostró a la joven reina la palma de su mano. Leo se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. En la mano del joven había una llama de fuego, la cual controlaba al igual que como había visto a Elsa controlar sus copos de nieve. El otro príncipe hizo lo mismo, y le mostró varias chispas eléctricas, como si tuviera relámpagos en sus manos. Leo dio un paso atrás y cayó sentada en la silla donde había estado.

"Ellos también tienen poderes", pensó alarmada, y pasó su mirada discretamente a los invitados de la fiesta. Su hermano y Violeta seguían ahí, al igual que Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel y Eugene, así como su prima de Escocia, entre otros invitados. Al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta del bizarro intercambio que estaba llevándose a cabo.

"Si estos sujetos me quieren a mí, será mejor que me aleje de los demás cuanto antes para evitar que alguien salga lastimado"

Frunció el entrecejo, calculando su plan.

"No tardaré mucho", pensó la reina "en la cabaña del bosque, si llegan a alcanzarme, ahí no haré daño a nadie"

Leo se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, altezas- dijo Leo- no será como ustedes quieren-

Y empujó con sus poderes a los dos príncipes, alejándolos lo más posible de ella. No esperó a ver donde habían caído. La reina rápidamente se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el interior del castillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

x-x-x

A Leo no le tomó ni cinco minutos cambiarse el vestido de fiesta por uno más cómodo, se puso un par de botas, se ciño una espada liviana a su cinturón, salió rápidamente a los establos.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamaron los cuidadores de los establos, inclinándose ante ella alarmados- ¿que…?-

-No tengo tiempo de explicar- dijo la reina, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se apresuraran- ensillen mi caballo lo más rápido que puedan-

-Sí, majestad- los hombres respondieron y se apresuraron.

Leo sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros. Asustada, se volvió sacando su espada, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Edvard.

-¡Edvard! Me asustaste- dijo la reina, volviendo a enfundar la espada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo Edvard en voz baja, mirando a la reina, extrañado de su actitud. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía tiempo de explicarle a Edvard, pero tenía que convencerlo de que no la siguiera.

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer- explicó Leo- yo sola. Necesito que te quedes aquí y los protejas a todos. A mi hermano y a Violeta. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?-

Edvard la miró, alarmado.

-No puedes pedirme que te deje ir así- dijo Edvard- irte del castillo sola a la mitad de la noche, sin ninguna explicación, y a donde…-

-Es una orden- dijo Leo de manera cortante. Un par de vidrios del establo se quebraron ante su nerviosismo y la urgencia que tenía de alejarse de cualquier persona que pudiera salir lastimada- maldita sea…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Edvard, por favor-

-Está bien, lo haré- dijo Edvard tras un minuto, resignado- pero promete que tendrás cuidado-

-Gracias Edvard- dijo Leo, poniendo su mano en el hombro del guardia por unos segundos- te explicaré todo cuando regrese-

Los mozos del establo le entregaron el caballo. Leo subió al mismo y salió del castillo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del bosque.

x-x-x

El barco de Arendelle zarpó del puerto de Oeste a la hora establecida. Elsa, para desilusión de Hans, se había cambiado de ese magnífico vestido, para ponerse uno más ligero y cómodo, parecido al que normalmente usaba. Una vez que se cambió, Elsa salió de su camarote, un tanto tambaleante, a conseguir un vaso con agua.

-¿Estás bien, Elsa?- preguntó Hans, quien había estado en la cubierta del barco- te ves un poco pálida-

-Me siento mareada- dijo Elsa, llevándose la mano a la cabeza- voy a buscar agua-

-Permíteme- dijo Hans, haciéndola sentarse en una silla que estaba en la cubierta- yo buscaré el agua, espérame aquí…-

Elsa no opuso resistencia. Se quedó quieta en la silla, con la cabeza entre sus manos, mientras esperaba que Hans volviera. El príncipe volvió y le ofreció el vaso con agua.

-Gracias- dijo la reina, tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo.

-Me extraña que te sintieras mal- dijo Hans- la última vez que viajamos no te pasó- Elsa sonrió levemente, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hans- shhh tranquila, ya se te pasará-

Elsa gruñó en voz baja, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y Hans se echó a reír. No sabía que Elsa hacía eso.

-Tranquila, no gruñas- dijo Hans, alzándola en brazos- vamos a llevarte a que descanses-

-Tengo miedo de vomitarte encima- confesó Elsa mientras la llevaba a su camarote.

-Shh, no te preocupes- dijo Hans, sonriendo divertido- vas a ver como te vas a sentir mejor-

Acostó a la joven reina en la cama y la arropó. Después, Hans se sentó a un lado de la misma, se inclinó para besar su mejilla, y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Esto tranquilizó a Elsa y la dejó respirar mejor.

-¿Hans?- dijo Elsa.

-¿Mmm?-

-Gracias-

Hans sonrió, y la dejó dormir.

x-x-x

En el palacio, la fiesta había terminado. Los novios ya se habían ido, pasarían su luna de miel en un reino cercano. Kristoff acompañó a Anna a su habitación en el palacio, sin mucha prisa ya que sabían que al día siguiente podían dormir a pierna suelta.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación de Anna, y Kristoff se detuvo sonrojado en la puerta.

-Fue una linda noche- dijo Anna, para romper el silencio. Kristoff estaba algo nervioso y la princesa quería tranquilizarlo- gracias por haberme acompañado-

Kristoff sonrió.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio, y Anna asintió.

-En este momento quiero un beso- dijo Anna, sonriendo de forma astuta. Kristoff no tuvo más remedio que dárselo. Anna se puso de puntillas y el rubio se inclinó para poderla besar. Una vez que se separaron, Kristoff siguió abrazándola.

En el pasillo se escucharon unos pasos, así que Anna y Kristoff se separaron para ver de quien se trataba. Eran Eugene y el príncipe Georg de las Islas del Sur.

-¿Eugene?- dijo Kristoff- ¿qué sucede?¿qué hacen…?-

-Hay un problema- dijo Eugene- la reina Leo no está en ninguna parte del castillo-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Anna, y miró a Kristoff- ¿otra vez desapareció?-

-Yo la vi salir precipitadamente de la fiesta- dijo Georg- estaba siendo presentada con unos invitados, cuando se levantó y volvió a entrar al castillo. Uno de los sirvientes dijo que la vio ir a los establos-

-Y yo vengo de ahí. Faltan los caballos de la reina y de su guardia Edvard- dijo Eugene- los mozos dijeron que la reina fue muy apresurada a pedirles su caballo, y le ordenó a Edvard dejarla irse sola-

-Es peligroso que esté sola- dijo Georg un poco impaciente- se fue hace ya varias horas y no ha vuelto. Ya casi amanece. Queríamos que Kristoff nos acompañara a buscarla, por las dudas-

-Por supuesto- dijo Kristoff, y se volvió a Anna- ¿te importa si voy…?-

-Ah, no, claro que no- dijo Anna, soltándose el cabello y haciéndose su par de trenzas- yo voy con ustedes-

-Su alteza, es peligroso que usted vaya con nosotros…- comenzó Georg, un tanto preocupado.

-Déjala, Georg- dijo Kristoff, resignado- ahórrate la saliva, una vez que ves esa mirada en los ojos de Anna, ya sabes que no hay manera humana de persuadirla de lo contrario-

-Me voy a quitar este estorbo- dijo Anna, señalando su vestido y metiéndose a su habitación- dos minutos. Nos vemos en los establos-

-Hecho- dijo Eugene.

x-x-x

Leo cabalgó varios kilómetros al norte del palacio, dentro del bosque, a toda velocidad.

"Debo estar cerca ya", pensó la joven reina.

A lo lejos vio la conocida cabaña del bosque. Era una cabaña propiedad de su familia, a la que a veces escapaban en verano. O para aprender a controlar sus poderes. Esta vez era diferente. Sería su escondite.

Leo bajó del caballo y tropezó al hacerlo. "Maldita sea", pensó, mientras se levantaba lo más pronto posible. Se quitó la capa que traía encima y la puso sobre el caballo.

-Vamos, amigo, vete- le susurró al caballo, azuzándolo para que se fuera corriendo. Leo miró a su alrededor y, al encontrarse sola, corrió a la cabaña. Se introdujo en ella y cerró la puerta con llave.

"Menos mal, ya estoy aquí", pensó la joven. Corrió todas las cortinas para cubrir las ventanas, y comenzó a buscar a tientas en la oscuridad algo que la ayudara a encender las velas. Lamentablemente no fue necesario, ya que todas las velas, antorchas y la chimenea se encendieron repentinamente.

"Ya están aquí", Leo sacó su espada, que era pequeña y liviana, pero había aprendido a usarla hacía tiempo. Además, sus poderes podían ayudarla, ya que éstos podían alejar de ella cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarla, incluyendo fuego o relámpagos, que era lo que había visto a esos dos príncipes usar.

-Vaya vaya- dijo la voz de uno de ellos, al parecer Franz- ¿sinceramente creíste que podías escapar tan fácilmente?-

-No- dijo Leo, sin mostrar miedo en su voz, levantando su espada de manera amenazadora- aléjense de mí-

-Ya sé que querías hacer, Leo- dijo Franz- querías alejarte lo más posible del palacio. Aún no confías del todo en el control que tienes sobre tus poderes. Tenías miedo de lastimar a alguien. O que nosotros lo hiciéramos…-

Leo frunció el entrecejo.

-No te preocupes, no es por eso que vinimos- continuó Franz- ya te dijimos que solo queremos una demostración de tus poderes-

-Ya se los demostré- dijo Leo, apuntando la espada alternadamente a los intrusos- los mandé a volar en la fiesta-

-No lo entiendes- dijo Ferdinand, dando un paso hacia ella- queremos que actives tus poderes al límite. Queremos que causes algo grande. Algo parecido al invierno eterno que causó la reina Elsa de Arendelle-

"Saben también sobre Elsa", pensó Leo.

-Oh, sí, sabemos sobre ella- dijo Franz, dando un paso también hacia la reina, adivinando sus pensamientos- todo el mundo lo sabe. Lo que no saben es que tú también guardas un don similar al de ella, y al de nosotros- agregó creando un pequeño relámpago con sus manos y lanzándoselo a Leo. Ella lo detuvo con sus poderes, y lo desvió a un lado, haciendo que una silla se rompiera.

-Solo queremos una demostración- dijo Ferdinand, ignorando el estruendo- queremos ver que pasa cuando te esfuerzas al máximo. Esa información nos será valiosa para cuando vayamos a visitar Arendelle-

-No voy a hacerlo- dijo Leo, sin soltar la espada, que mantenía la distancia entre los dos hombres y ella- causaría un terremoto o algo parecido, y mucha gente sería lastimada. No pueden pedirme que haga eso-

-Lo harás por las buenas, o tendremos que obligarte- le advirtió Ferdinand.

-Jamás- dijo Leo.

-Tu lo pediste, _majestad-_ dijo Ferdinand, inclinándose con sarcasmo.

Con un movimiento de la mano de Ferdinand, un círculo de fuego rodeó a la joven reina. Las llamas eran tan altas como ella, y Leo no podía ver nada. Solo atinó a girar sobre sí misma, agitando la espada para defenderse en caso de que la atacaran. Ferdinand aprovechó esto y entró entre las llamas por detrás de ella, con un movimiento ágil la hizo soltar la espada y la tomó por ambos brazos, forzándola a mantenerlos en la espalda- ya te tengo-

El fuego alrededor de ellos se apagó por órdenes del príncipe. Leo no podía volverse ni soltarse, pero no quitó su rostro desafiante.

-Haz lo peor que tengas- dijo Leo entre dientes- no lograrás que haga nada-

Ferdinand no dijo nada, pero Franz se echó a reír.

-No seas ingenua. Ya sabemos que por ti no lo harás- dijo Franz- pero todo el mundo tiene una llave. Todo el mundo tiene una persona por la que haría cualquier cosa. Y ahora harás lo que te pedimos. Lo harás para salvar a Edvard-

Leo abrió los ojos, asustada.

-Así es. Tu querido Edvard está afuera de esta misma cabaña, escuchando junto a la puerta, y esperando el momento oportuno para entrar aquí a salvarte y a castigarnos- dijo Ferdinand, susurrando al oído de la reina- ahora voy a quemar tu mano, y tu vas a gritar, y él entrará a intentar salvarte-

¿Entonces Edvard la había seguido? No lo podía creer. Aquello era peor de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Porqué Edvard la había desobedecido? Ya no se sentía tan segura como antes.

-No…- comenzó Leo, pero no pudo terminar. Un grito de dolor se le escapó al sentir su mano izquierda quemarse contra una superficie caliente. Solo duró un par de segundos, pero hizo que a la joven se le escaparan un par de lágrimas de dolor.

Tal como lo había predicho Ferdinand, Edvard entró precipitadamente a la cabaña al escuchar el grito, espada en mano, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Leo con la intención de atacar al príncipe.

-No tan rápido, insecto insignificante…- dijo Franz, haciendo un movimiento de su mano. Un torbellino de electricidad rodeó a Edvard por unos segundos, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y posteriormente cayó al suelo, a los pies de Leo.

-¡Basta, basta!- gritó Leo. "No, no puede estar pasando esto", pensaba ella.

-Entonces, querida- dijo Ferdinand al oído de la reina, aún sin soltarla- estamos esperando tu terremoto-

-No puedo…- dijo Leo.

-Claro que puedes- dijo Franz- ¿no has estado poniendo atención? Este guardia, este… plebeyo, es tu llave. Vas a liberar toda tu energía o lo vas a ver morir- conjuró más rayos en sus manos- es tu elección-

-No, por favor…- pidió Leo, pero fue inútil. Los dos príncipes no parecían dispuestos a ceder.

Otra descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Edvard, haciéndolo gritar nuevamente. La reina cerró los ojos, pero los gritos del joven penetraban sus oídos. Todos los vidrios de la cabaña se quebraron, y las paredes de la misma comenzaron a crujir.

-Ya casi lo logras, Leo- le dijo Ferdinand al oído- pero deberías hacerlo pronto, o Edvard morirá-

Otra descarga eléctrica, y otro grito desgarrador, mientras que Leo apretaba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, tratando en vano de no escuchar. Las piedras que formaban la chimenea se quebraron.

-No creo que sobreviva otra descarga- le dijo Ferdinand- pero bueno, supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo…-

Vino una nueva descarga, y otro grito.

-¡Basta!- gritó Leo. El suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar. Ferdinand soltó a la reina, y Franz dejó de atacar a Edvard por un segundo. La cabaña se vino abajo, cayendo todos sus fragmentos alrededor de los cuatro que se encontraban en ella. Algunos árboles a los alrededores cayeron también. Un gran temblor sacudió la tierra.

-Lo hizo- Leo escuchó la voz de Franz.

La reina se sintió débil, y se dejó caer al suelo, boca abajo. Estiró su mano derecha, que no estaba lastimada. Se encontró con la mano de Edvard, que estaba inconsciente después de los ataques de Franz. Leo sintió que una fuerza salió de su cuerpo. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y volverse oscura.

-Interesante…- escuchó decir a Ferdinand antes de perder la conciencia.

x-x-x

Hola! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Espero que les esté gustando. Hay nuevos malitos sueltos. Disfruten, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3: Advertencias

CAPITULO 3: ADVERTENCIAS

Cuatro caballos y sus jinetes corrían a toda velocidad cuando el fuerte estremecimiento de la tierra cruzó el bosque, tiró algunos árboles y llegó hasta donde Anna y los otros estaban cabalgando.

-Woa, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo Anna.

Detrás de ella estaban Kristoff, Eugene y Georg. Los cuatro detuvieron sus caballos al sentir la vibración de la tierra y se miraron entre sí.

-¿Un terremoto?- dijo Eugene, mirando los árboles agitándose rítmicamente de un lado a otro- es imposible-

-Leo puede provocar algo como un terremoto- dijo Anna, pensativa- recuerda que Leo puede mover cosas con la mente, y causar explosiones-

-Hans dijo que la vio hacerlo una vez, rompió una pared de piedra con sus poderes- la apoyó Kristoff- debe ser ella…¡vamos! Puede estar en problemas para que haya tenido que usar sus poderes así…-

Todos, sobre todo Georg, tenían una mirada de preocupación. Los cuatro volvieron a ponerse en camino, cabalgando lo más rápido posible. Ya había amanecido, y el sol golpeaba sus rostros desde la derecha, colándose entre los árboles, mientras avanzaban. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pasaron junto a las ruinas humeantes de una cabaña.

-¡Miren eso!- exclamó Kristoff, que fue el primero en verlo, ya que su caballo corría más rápido en ese tipo de terreno que los caballos-¡por ahí!-

-¡Leo!- exclamó Anna, deteniéndose bajándose precipitadamente del caballo para correr en esa dirección.

-¡Anna, espera!- gritó Kristoff, bajando de su caballo también y corriendo detrás de ella. Georg hizo lo mismo. Eugene se bajó con un poco más de calma y tomó las riendas de todos los caballos, para atarlas en un árbol cercano y que no escaparan. Una vez que hubo hecho eso, se apresuró a alcanzar a los otros.

Corrieron entre los escombros, y encontraron a Leo y a Edvard inconscientes en el suelo, en el centro relativamente intacto de la cabaña. Edvard tenía muy mal aspecto: estaba tumbado boca arriba, respiraba con mucha dificultad, con partes de la ropa chamuscada, varias quemaduras bien delimitadas por todo el cuerpo y su espada descansaba junto a él, intacta en el suelo. Leo estaba frente a él, boca abajo, con la mano derecha estirada tocando la mano del guardia, y con una horrible quemadura irregular en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Fuera de eso, parecía no haber sufrido ningún daño.

Ana se puso de rodillas en el suelo, y con cuidado volteó a Leo para examinarla. Hizo descansar la cabeza de la reina en su regazo.

-No responde…- dijo Anna, mirando a Kristoff angustiada.

Kristoff se puso de rodillas también junto a ella, abrió la cantimplora que traía con él en su cinturón, y vertió agua fría sobre la quemadura en la mano de la reina.

-¿Kristoff?- dijo Anna, interrogante.

-Esto le ayudará. No te preocupes, Anna, fuera de su mano, parece solo esta agotada- dijo Kristoff en voz baja, cerrando la cantimplora y pasándola a manos de Georg, quien estaba de rodillas con Eugene examinando al guardia.

Unos segundos después de que Kristoff mojó su mano, Leo apretó los ojos y dejó escapar una leve exclamación de dolor. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y miró confundida a su alrededor.

-¿Leo? ¿Me escuchas? Soy Anna- dijo la princesa de Arendelle, aliviada de verla despierta- calma, estás a salvo…-

-¿Qué paso?- dijo ella en voz baja y cansada, como si tratara de entender porqué estaban Anna y Kristoff con ella, y porqué su cuerpo dolía tanto. Hizo otra mueca de dolor- Anna, ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Eso queremos preguntarle, su majestad- intervino el príncipe Georg, dejando el lado de Edvard para acercarse a la reina- supimos que usted escapó del palacio y vino aquí, y la encontramos en estas condiciones. Acabamos de sentir un fuerte temblor cuando veníamos para acá, y esta que era una cabaña esta destruida…-

Leo abrió los ojos, alarmada. Recordó lo que había pasado: Los dos príncipes, presionándola para soltar sus poderes, dijeron algo de usar su información para ir a Arendelle, y después torturaron a…

-Edvard… Edvard está…- comenzó Leo, mirando preocupada a su alrededor.

-Está vivo, por ahora, está muy lastimado, y agotado- le dijo Georg para tranquilizarla- esas quemaduras que tiene no parecen de fuego como la suya, majestad. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-

-Dos hombres… nos atacaron…- dijo Leo. Mientras hablaba, los escombros y trozos de madera alrededor de ellos comenzaron a flotar y dar vueltas alrededor de ellos. Anna le puso una mano en el hombro, algo alarmada de que Leo no estuviera controlando sus poderes.

-Shhh… calma, Leo, está todo bien- dijo Anna, reconociendo esto como cuando la reina se altera y no controla sus poderes por completo- ya están a salvo… no hagas volar las cosas-

Pero Leo no contestó. Había vuelto a perder la conciencia. Sin embargo, los objetos a su alrededor seguían flotando.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Anna- ella no usa sus poderes si no está consciente…-

-Pero si no es ella la que los está haciendo flotar…- comenzó Kristoff.

-No es la reina quien está causando este fenómeno, es él- dijo Eugene, señalando a Edvard. El guardia estaba aún tumbado en el suelo, pero con los ojos abiertos en una expresión alarmada- parece que Edvard tiene los poderes de Leo-

Anna miró preocupada a Leo, y después a Edvard. Kristoff se encogió de hombros y Georg sacudió la cabeza con algo de pena. Eugene puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edvard.

-No te alteres, Edvard- dijo Eugene en voz baja al guardia, quien lo miraba con la misma expresión de preocupación- tienes que tratar de descansar… Leo está bien, está a salvo-

Edvard respiró profundamente, con tranquilidad, y cerró los ojos. Los objetos y escombros que flotaban cayeron pesadamente.

-Oh, Dios- dijo Anna- esto no está bien. ¿Cómo vamos a arreglar esto?-

x-x-x

Elsa y Hans llegaron pronto a Arendelle, ya que tuvieron durante todo el viaje el viento a favor. Después de descansar un poco, y claro con la compañía de Hans, la reina de las nieves ya se sentía mejor del mareo.

-Es la última vez que como tantos chocolates en una sola noche- dijo Elsa, apenada, y miró a Hans de manera acusadora y juguetona- se suponía que tenías que cuidarme, no debiste dejar que me pasara con los chocolates…-

Hans se echó a reír.

-En mi defensa, te veías demasiado hermosa como para poder decirte que no- dijo Hans- así que técnicamente fue tu culpa… o de tu vestido, aún no lo sé. Seguro lo hiciste a propósito para que quedara indefenso ante ti-

Elsa sonrió y tomó el brazo de Hans para desembarcar.

-Su majestad- dijo el guardia que los recibió, inclinándose- su alteza… trajimos su caballo-

El rostro de Elsa mostró una expresión de desesperación.

-Oh, veo que trajeron a Sitron…- comentó Elsa un poco dudosa. Hans sonrió y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Sitron es bueno- dijo Hans- es solo que, igual que como Anna tuvo dificultad para aceptarme después de lo que pasó, Sitron está un poco resentido…-

Elsa lo miró, dudosa, y suspiró. Acercó su mano despacio al hocico del caballo, que relinchó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No, Hans, es inútil- dijo Elsa, rindiéndose- tu caballo no me quiere…-

Hans sonrió otra vez y la besó en la frente.

-No digas eso, Elsa- dijo Hans, separándose un segundo de Elsa y acariciando a su caballo. Pasó su mano sobre el hocico del caballo, y sonrió. Tomó la mano de Elsa y la puso debajo de la suya, haciendo que acariciara al caballo, quien agachó la cabeza feliz- ¿ves?-

Elsa confiaba en Hans, pero estaba algo preocupada de que Sitron decidiera en algún punto arrancarle la mano de una mordida. No lo hizo, y la joven reina se relajó.

-Buen chico, Sitron- susurró Elsa, y el caballo continuó sin inmutarse.

-¿Ves? No era tan dificil- dijo Hans, montando a Sitron y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir detrás de él. Elsa la aceptó y subió.

Elsa se aferró de la cintura de Hans mientras cabalgaba. El joven príncipe no tenía ninguna prisa de llegar al palacio. Además, amaba la sensación de que Elsa estuviera tan cerca de él. Sonrió.

_Hans y Elsa estaban tumbados boca arriba en la cama de ella. Desde que Hans la había rescatado de Weselton y de sus hombres, Elsa había encontrado tranquilidad descansando entre los brazos del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, mientras que a él no le molestaba para nada dormir junto a esa hermosa mujer._

_-Pues tienes razón, Elsa- dijo Hans con una sonrisa traviesa- es muy inapropiado que la reina de Arendelle permita que un apuesto príncipe comparta su cama todas las noches-_

_Elsa sonrió._

_-Pero tengo una idea- dijo Elsa. Hans se incorporó sobre la cama, para quedar sentado junto a ella, con una mirada interrogante._

_-¿En serio?- dijo Hans, sonriendo y acariciando los desordenados cabellos rubios de la reina, que aún así la hacían verse hermosísima- ¿y que idea es esa?-_

_Elsa se incorporó también, quedando frente a él, y tomó sus manos. Hans sintió sobre sus cálidas manos las frías manos de la reina, y notó un leve temblor en la punta de sus dedos, así como un poco de fina escarcha. Hans sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y besó las manos de la reina._

_-Tranquila, Elsa- dijo Hans- puedes decirme lo que quieras…-_

_Elsa respiró hondo y sonrió._

_-Quisiera… quiero que te cases conmigo, Hans- dijo Elsa, simplemente. Hans la miró, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, seguro de haber escuchado mal._

_-¿Qué… qué has dicho?- dijo Hans. Ahora eran las manos de él las que temblaban debajo de las de Elsa- ¿me has pedido que me case contigo?- y sonrió. Sonrió aunque aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

_-Bueno, tenía que hacerlo yo- dijo Elsa, bajando su mirada hacia sus manos- según las leyes de Arendelle nadie le puede pedir matrimonio al soberano gobernante, tiene que ser al revés, y creí que…-_

_Hans, que no cabía en sí de felicidad, la interrumpió colocando sus labios sobre los de ella. Se besaron con tanta felicidad y pasión que solo separaron sus labios para tomar aire._

_-Sí- dijo Hans, jadeante- claro que sí quiero casarme contigo, Elsa. No deseo nada más que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y hacerte la mujer más feliz de la tierra-_

Elsa sonrió al recordar aquello. Ya casi llegaban al palacio. Apoyó tiernamente su cabeza sobre la espalda de Hans, y éste sonrió. Todo era perfecto.

x-x-x

Llegaron a los establos del palacio de Arendelle, y por primera vez en la vida, Sitron no intentó hacer caer a Elsa. La joven reina notó eso, y al bajar se dio la vuelta y fue a acariciar el hocico del caballo.

-Eres un buen chico, Sitron- dijo Elsa, y depositó un beso entre los ojos del caballo, quien relinchó de contento. Elsa y Hans sonrieron.

Kai se presentó ante Elsa tan pronto como llegaron a la entrada del palacio de Arendelle.

-Bienvenida de regreso a casa, su majestad- dijo Kai, inclinándose- no hubo ninguna novedad en Arendelle durante su ausencia. Espero que no se haya perdido la diversión por estar preocupada-

-Para nada, Kai- dijo Elsa, volviéndose a mirar a Hans con una sonrisa- nos divertimos mucho, ¿verdad?-

Hans sonrió un poco triste. Tal vez para los estándares de Elsa, "mucha diversión" era bailar un poco y comer chocolate. Corrección: mucho chocolate. Poco a poco iba a enseñarle un poco más de diversión a esa chica tan seria. En fin, Elsa volvía a ser la responsable del reino, y Hans la acompañó a su estudio para ayudarla.

Gerda les llevó té y galletitas, y cuando Kai se inclinó para retirarse, Elsa lo detuvo.

-Kai, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo Elsa.

-Por supuesto, su majestad- dijo el mayordomo.

-Es… sobre mi padre y su familia- dijo Elsa, algo dudosa. Kai pareció entender.

-Ya veo- dijo el mayordomo y acercó una silla, para sentarse cerca de la reina.

Hans, por su parte, miró lo que estaba ocurriendo y pensó que sería prudente retirarse. Sin decir nada, besó a Elsa en la frente y salió del estudio. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Kai preguntó- ¿de qué se trata?-

-Cuando estuve en Oeste, Leo me contó que encontró algo en un libro- dijo Elsa- sobre el rey de Troms, que al parecer es hermano de mi padre y del de Leo…-

Kai se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó a donde se encontraba el retrato del difunto rey de Arendelle, con su corona, su orbe y su cetro. Kai levantó el cuadro con ambas manos y lo retiró de la pared. Elsa se puso de pie, dejando escapar una exclamación de asombro.

Detrás de ese retrato, que nunca se había movido de ese sitio, estaba una pequeña puerta de madera en la pared. Kai la abrió con cuidado y sacó una carta y un pequeño libro.

-Su padre, el rey, me dijo que guardara esta carta y este libro desde que usted tenía ocho años, majestad- dijo Kai- el día que decidió mantener el secreto de sus poderes. Me hizo jurar que, si algo le pasaba a él, yo nunca se los mostraría a usted, a menos de que usted preguntara directamente sobre el reino de Troms o si lo consideraba importante-

Elsa tomó el libro y la carta. Abrió la primera con las manos temblorosas.

_Querida Elsa:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, quiere decir que ya no estoy, y que de alguna manera te has enterado de la existencia del reino de Troms. En esta carta te explicaré porqué se te ocultó ese conocimiento, y porqué es importante que lo entiendas._

_Debes saber que tomé la decisión de no decirte nada de eso el día de hoy. Acabamos de volver de visitar a los trolls, como seguramente recordarás, aunque hayan pasado muchos años. Hoy te dije que debías mantener tus poderes ocultos de todos, incluyendo a tu hermana. Esto no fue solo para protegerla a ella, sino para protegerte a ti del exterior. Ahora te lo explico._

_Tengo dos hermanos mayores. Mi hermano mayor es el rey de Troms, un país muy lejano a Arendelle, en el límite norte del continente. Tiene dos hijos gemelos y, por lo que sé, ambos nacieron con poderes parecidos a los tuyos. Mi hermano mayor propuso que si alguno de nosotros, sus hermanos, teníamos algún hijo que naciera con poderes también, debíamos formar una alianza para utilizar esos poderes y adueñarnos de todos los reinos del continente. _

_Mi segundo hermano es el rey de Oeste. Quizá para este momento ya lo conoce. Su hija mayor, Leo, naci__ó __con un don parecido al tuyo. Pero mi segundo hermano y yo decidimos mantener en secreto tu poder y el de Leo, para evitar que fueran utilizadas en una guerra para los planes malvados del rey de Troms. _

_Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta para ti, querida hija. Tus poderes me asustan. No porque me puedas lastimar con ellos, sino porque creo que te están impidiendo ser tú misma y no tener miedo. Espero que, para cuando estés leyendo esto, haya podido ayudarte a controlarlos y que te sirvan, y que no les temas. Tu poder, como dijo el rey de los trolls, es hermoso._

_Finalmente, como sé que si lees esto es porque yo estaré muerto, quiero decirte que te amo muchísimo, y que todo lo que he hecho, acertado o equivocado, ha sido por el amor que te tengo. Te conozco y estoy seguro de que, si estuviera vivo, estaría muy orgulloso de ti, como lo estoy ahora._

_Tu padre._

_Rey de Arendelle._

Elsa bajó la carta y se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Kai se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Su padre la amaba mucho, su majestad- dijo Kai- y todas sus acciones fueron por amor hacia usted y su hermana-

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa en un susurro- gracias Kai-

x-x-x

Hans decidió dar un paseo por el palacio mientras daba tiempo a Elsa de charlar con Kai. Estaba enterado de la historia de como Elsa y Anna perdieron a sus padres en el mar, y sabía que, a pesar de haber pasado hacía cuatro años, aún era un tema sensible, sobre todo para Elsa. Una vez, Elsa le había confesado que solo se arrepentía en su vida de haber dejado que Anna sepultara sola a sus padres.

Hans suspiró. A pesar de haber tenido trece hijos, su padre los conocía y amaba a cada uno de ellos de manera especial, aunque Hans nunca había apreciado eso. Siempre se había sentido amargado por estar tan lejos del trono de su padre que nunca apreció la suerte que tenía de tenerlo. El hecho de que estuviera con Elsa se lo debía a su padre. Él había entendido sus sentimientos hacia la hermosa reina, y había hecho un plan para que Hans los descubriera por si mismo. Suspiró.

-¿Su alteza está bien?- escuchó una voz. Hans se volvió y miró a la ayudante principal de Elsa.

-Todo está bien, Gerda, gracias- dijo Hans. Gerda sonrió.

-¿Sabe algo, su alteza?- dijo Gerda- tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su majestad tan feliz que como cuando la veo con usted-

Hans sonrió.

-Se lo agradezco mucho- dijo el príncipe. Aquello significaba mucho viniendo de Gerda, ya que ella amaba a Elsa como si fuera su propia hija.

x-x-x

Anna y los demás habían ayudado a llevar a Leo y a Edvard de regreso al palacio. La princesa de Arendelle estaba preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No sabía porqué el hecho de que alguien tan poderosa como Leo hubiera terminado en esa situación.

Rapunzel los recibió, alarmada, cuando llegaron al castillo. Tampoco ella podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Aunque ya no poseía sus poderes de curación, acompañó a Eugene y a los otros mientras se hacían cargo de Leo y de Edvard para ayudarlos. Georg mandó llamar al médico del palacio para que los examinara. Anna y Kristoff se fueron a descansar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Rapunzel angustiada, mientras observaba al médico vendar la mano de la joven reina- ¿van a estar bien?-

-Su majestad estará bien, es solo una quemadura, aunque muy profunda- dijo el médico- con este vendaje y las hiervas que le coloqué, la herida habrá sanado por completo en un par de semanas-

Rapunzel tragó saliva. Estaba aliviada de saber que Leo iba a estar bien, pero algo en el tono del médico le decía que Edvard no correría la misma suerte.

-Pero, ¿y él…?- comenzó a preguntar Rapunzel, pero Eugene la interrumpió, adivinando cual sería la respuesta del médico. Bastaba solo con ver el estado en el que estaba Edvard. No quería alarmar más a su esposa.

-Ven, preciosa, vamos a descansar- dijo Eugene, pasando su brazo por la espalda de Rapunzel- dejemos que el buen doctor haga su trabajo, y nosotros tenemos que reponernos. Fue una larga noche-

Rapunzel asintió y siguió a Eugene, no sin antes mirar de reojo como Georg no apartaba su vista de la joven reina y del medico que la atendía. Una vez que terminó con Leo, el médico se pasó a donde estaba Edvard. Georg se quedó dormido sobre un sillón junto a la cama de la reina.

Leo no despertó sino hasta en la tarde. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que Anna y el príncipe Georg estaban a su lado.

-¿Leo, me escuchas?- dijo Anna. La joven reina asintió.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella. Hizo una mueca de dolor al mover su mano izquierda. La levantó y vio que estaba vendada.

-Fuiste atacada, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo Anna- en una cabaña en el bosque-

Leo abrió los ojos, alarmada, ahora que recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Anna la ayudó a incorporarse sobre la cama.

-Cuéntanos que pasó- insistió Anna.

-Dos hombres se presentaron en la fiesta- dijo Leo, llevándose la mano derecha a la frente- diciendo que eran príncipes de un país llamado Troms. Ambos tenían poderes parecidos a los míos, o mejor dicho, eran más parecidos a los de Elsa que a los míos. Uno tenía poderes de fuego y otro de hacer relámpagos con sus manos…-

Leo hizo una pausa. Tragó saliva nerviosa.

-Ellos querían que causara un terremoto con mis poderes, querían ver los límites de mi poder- dijo Leo- me dio miedo de que pudieran utilizar a alguien para presionarme y obligarme a hacerlo, sobre todo en la fiesta llena de personas, así que tomé un caballo y huí sola a la cabaña. Si desataba allá mis poderes, no lastimaría a nadie. Los dos hombres aparecieron y uno de ellos me quemó la mano. Desafortunadamente Edvard me había seguido- añadió, cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar- y lo torturaron frente a mí para que lo hiciera…-

-Lo hiciste- le dijo Anna- eso fue lo que sentimos…-

-Ante lo que estaba pasando, no pude evitarlo, algo… explotó dentro de mí- dijo Leo tratando de explicar lo que había pasado- lo hice sin pensar, sin tener control de lo que estaba ocurriendo…-

La joven se interrumpió al escuchar cosas quebrarse muy cerca de donde estaban.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Leo, confundida- sonó a que algo se quebró…-

-Leo, hay algo que tienes que ver…- dijo Georg. Él y Anna la ayudaron a levantarse de la cama, y a caminar al lado contrario de la habitación. Leo los siguió, abrazando su mano izquierda vendada contra su pecho.

En una cama, en el otro extremo de la habitación, siendo examinado por el médico y vigilado por Kristoff y Eugene, yacía Edvard. Sus heridas habían sido lavadas, y se veía de mucho mejor aspecto que antes. Tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía alarmado, pero no decía nada. Había varios objetos flotando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es esto…?- dijo la reina.

Leo hizo un movimiento de su mano para retirarlos, pero los objetos no se movieron. La reina lo volvió a intentar y no sucedió nada.

-¿Pero qué está sucediendo?- susurró Leo, quitando por un momento la atención de Edvard y mirando su mano derecha, sorprendida que sus poderes no la obedecieran- ¿porqué…?-

-Leo, lo que pasa es que tus poderes…- dijo Anna.

Antes de que Anna pudiera terminar, Edvard, que había escuchado la voz de la reina, volvió su cabeza hacia el otro lado, miró que Leo estaba ahí y sonrió.

-Su majestad… está bien- dijo el guardia en un susurro, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Tras terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, todos los objetos que habían estado flotando cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Anna y Leo dieron un paso hacia atrás, instintivamente.

-Lo siento, su majestad- dijo el médico, terminando de atender a Edvard y volviéndose hacia la reina, haciendo una reverencia- las quemaduras de su guardia personal son muy graves y peligrosas, y su corazón pudo haberse dañado, porque late con mucha debilidad. No hay… no hay mucho que pueda hacer por él…-

Leo miró con incredulidad al médico.

-No, no puede ser verdad- dijo Leo, cayendo de rodillas y echándose a llorar en el regazo del guardia- te dije que no me siguieras, Edvard, te dije que yo tenía que hacerlo sola. ¿Porqué tuviste que ir? ¿porqué tuviste que desobedecer? Ahora estás todo… así lastimado, y con mis poderes… con mi maldición que no tenías que cargar tú…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Leo…-comenzó Anna, poniendo con tristeza su mano en el hombro de ella.

Tras unos segundos, Leo pareció recordar algo, porque abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Anna, tienes que darte prisa- dijo Leo, levantando la mirada y volviéndose a la princesa- si vinieron por mi, de seguro irán ahora por Elsa. Dijeron que querían ver que pasaba conmigo para saber que harían en Arendelle. Tienes que advertirle. ¡Corre!-

Anna sintió un vuelco. ¡Eso era lo que la estaba preocupando! Leo era casi tan poderosa como Elsa. Y si habían hecho esto con Leo…

-Elsa…- dijo Anna en un susurro.

Anna y Kristoff se levantaron de golpe. Eugene se levantó también.

-Yo iré por Rapunzel- dijo Eugene- será mejor que me quede cerca de ella, aunque ya no tenga sus poderes de curación. No sabemos que quieren esos sujetos-

-Dile a Elsa que se presentaron como los príncipes Ferdinand y Franz de Troms- le dijo Leo- recuerda esos nombres, Anna. Dijeron que me querían presionar al límite para ver que pasaba y planear lo que harían en Arendelle. Ya te dije que tipos de poderes tienen. ¡Apresúrate, Anna!-

Anna y Kristoff se despidieron y salieron precipitadamente de ahí, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al establo. No había tiempo de hacer las maletas o llevar cosas al muelle. Debían llegar a Arendelle antes que los atacantes, y advertir a Elsa. Tomaron un par de caballos y se dirigieron al puerto de Oeste a toda velocidad, para zarpar hacia su hogar cuanto antes.

x-x-x

Después de dejar sola a Elsa por un rato, Hans decidió volver a entrar a su estudio. La encontró tranquila y pensativa.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Hans, algo dudoso- ¿estás bien?-

Elsa se volvió y miró a Hans con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro que estoy bien- dijo Elsa- es solo que hoy recibí una noticia algo fuerte de mi pasado, eso es todo-

Hans sonrió.

-Menos mal- dijo el príncipe- me había preocupado por ti-

Elsa hizo a un lado los papeles que tenía frente a ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Hans, tomando unos planos- ¿son planes para la fiesta de verano?- Elsa asintió.

-Y planes para la boda de Anna y Kristoff- añadió Elsa. Hans la miró con algo de pesar, y Elsa sonrió- vamos, Hans, ya sabías que iba a pasar pronto…-

Hans asintió pensativo.

-Ya casi pasó un año de que congelaste el verano, ¿no es así?- sonrió Hans- déjame ayudarte con esto, yo hacerme cargo de esta fiesta, verás como no te arrepentirás-

Elsa no estaba muy segura. Lo evaluó unos segundos con la mirada, y al final sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Elsa finalmente- tú sabes más de fiestas que yo. Recuerda que es para Anna, y quiero que salga perfecta para ella-

Hans sonrió.

-Por supuesto- dijo el príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Quizá a Elsa no le preocupaban mucho los detalles de sus fiestas, pero si se trataba de Anna, deseaba que todo estuviera más que perfecto, y del agrado de la joven. Hans tomó papel y pluma- lo primero, hay que hacer una orden masiva de chocolates de todos tipos…-

Elsa rió.

-Bien, se ve que sí nos conoces- dijo la reina de las nieves. Hans sonrió satisfecho, y continuó escribiendo. La tarde pasó agradable a pesar del trabajo. Una vez caída la noche, ambos bajaron a cenar y se retiraron juntos a la habitación de la reina.

Hans se quitó las botas y esperó pacientemente mientras la reina se había metido en el cambiador. Salió de él con su camisón de dormir y una bata sobre él, descalza, con su cabello aún atado en su trenza.

El príncipe sonrió al ver a la hermosa reina de pie frente a él. Se puso de pie también y, con un suave movimiento, hizo que la reina se girara, dándole la espalda. Las manos del príncipe se deslizaron entre el cuello y los hombros de Elsa, quien no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo ante aquel cálido tacto. Hans comenzó a besar alternadamente los hombros de la reina mientras deshacía la trenza con cuidado. Elsa, por su parte, no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar lo que el príncipe hacía.

Finalmente Hans acabó la tarea, y Elsa se volvió hacia él, envolviendo el cuello del príncipe con sus brazos. La joven reina se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Hans, para besarlos como si estuviera muriendo de sed. Hans sintió la urgencia en los besos de Elsa, así que se sentó sobre la cama y atrajo a la reina hacia sí mismo, sentándola en su regazo. Ella sonrió y continuó besándolo.

Hans tomó a Elsa por la cintura, metiendo las manos debajo de su bata pero sobre el camisón de la joven. La tenía delante de él. Estaba ahí tan hermosa, tan suave, tan cerca…

-Elsa…- dijo Hans con dificultad, pues sus labios se rehusaban a separarse de los de la hermosa reina.

-¿Mmm…?- solo respondió ella.

-Elsa…- repitió Hans. Vaya que le dolía tener que separarse de ella- recuerda que vamos a portarnos bien… al menos hasta el gran día…- alzó las cejas de manera significativa.

Elsa sonrió y lo besó en la nariz.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella, sonriendo aunque algo decepcionada. Hans notó aquello, así que la abrazó y se dejó caer acostado sobre la cama con ella.

-Por Dios que muero de ganas, Elsa- dijo Hans, besándola en la frente- pero quiero que sea el día más especial en nuestras vidas. No mereces menos que eso-

Ella sonrió y asintió. Se acurrucó junto a Hans y cerró los ojos. Cada día que pasaba agradecía el haber conocido esta faceta de Hans, y no haberse quedado con la primera, o segunda, impresión del príncipe.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Hans despertó y vio un par de ojos azules mirándolo. Sonrió. Elsa ya se había levantado y estaba lista para comenzar el día. Hans se estiró perezosamente mientras la joven reina lo besó para darle los buenos días.

-Despierta, dormilón- dijo Elsa de manera juguetona.

Hans iba a decir algo, cuando un llamado a la puerta los interrumpió.

_Toc… toc…_

-¿Su majestad?- dijo Gerda- acaban de llegar dos visitantes, que dicen ser príncipes de Troms, y desean una audiencia con su majestad-

"Troms es el país que dijo mi padre en la carta…", pensó Elsa. La joven reina miró a Hans, algo preocupada. ¿Sería coincidencia?

-¿Qué sucede, Elsa?- preguntó Hans, alarmado, a ver la reacción de la reina. Gerda también la miró, algo preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad?- dijo Gerda.

-Sí, Gerda, hágalos pasar a la sala del trono, estaré ahí en un par de minutos- dijo Elsa.

x-x-x

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Solo quería hacer una aclaración: Elsa es una niña buena, y aunque ahí está la tentación, sus mareos se debieron a la combinación de una sobredosis de chocolate, el movimiento del barco, el alcohol y los ojos soñadores de Hans… con esa combinación, ¿quién no siente ligera la cabeza? Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4: Fuego

CAPITULO 4: FUEGO

_Toc… toc…_

-¿Su majestad?- dijo Gerda- acaban de llegar dos visitantes, que dicen ser príncipes de Troms, y desean una audiencia con su majestad-

"Troms es el país que dijo mi padre en la carta…", pensó Elsa. La joven reina miró a Hans, algo preocupada. ¿Sería coincidencia?

-¿Qué sucede, Elsa?- preguntó Hans, alarmado, a ver la reacción de la reina.

-Sí, Gerda, hágalos pasar a la sala del trono, estaré ahí en un par de minutos- dijo Elsa, y se volvió a Hans en voz baja- no sé si esto sea coincidencia o no, pero me gustaría contarte algo…-

x-x-x

Anna y Kristoff habían tomado el barco más ligero y rápido para llegar a Arendelle. Por más que Kristoff insistió, Anna no quiso bajar a su camarote a descansar en ningún momento de la noche.

-Anna, estando despierta y preocupándote no va a hacer que el barco llegue más rápido- dijo Kristoff- tienes que descansar, así podremos ayudar mejor a Elsa-

Anna lo ignoró pon un momento.

-Anna- insistió Kristoff.

Anna lo miró, y Kristoff desistió. Estaba realmente preocupada. El rubio le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, Anna- le dijo en voz baja- tu hermana es fuerte. Estoy seguro de que, si esas personas están en Arendelle, podrá defenderse y detenerlos-

-Espero que tengas razón- dijo Anna.

Kristoff la besó en la nariz, y sonrió. Miró hacia el horizonte y vio como el alba estaba rompiendo. El sol estaba a punto de salir. Y cuando sucediera eso, ya estarían llegando a Arendelle.

x-x-x

Los príncipes Ferdinand y Franz estaban esperando a la reina de Arendelle en la sala del trono, mirando a su alrededor. Kai entró casualmente, a colocar una bandeja con una tetera y varias tazas.

-¿Tardará mucho su majestad?- preguntó uno de los hermanos, Kai no supo cual de los dos era.

-No debe tardar mucho, sus altezas- dijo Kai- en un par de minutos se desocupará. Estaba discutiendo unos detalles con su prometido-

Los príncipes se miraron entre sí.

-¿Prometido?- siseó uno de los hermanos, y lo anterior no pasó desapercibido por Kai. El mayordomo se alejó discretamente, pero con la suficiente lentitud para escuchar la conversación.

-Esto no estaba en nuestros planes, Ferdinand- dijo uno de los príncipes.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?- preguntó el otro- él no nos dijo nada de esto…-

Kai no escuchó más voces. Cuando regresó, con el pretexto de poner un plato con galletitas en la bandeja del té, los príncipes ya no estaban en la sala del trono. Kai llamó a los guardias y los mandó buscar, aunque sabía bien que no los encontraría en el palacio.

x-x-x

Hans escuchó lo que Elsa le estaba contando con mucha atención y con creciente asombro.

-Entonces- dijo Hans una vez que Elsa terminó de contarle su historia- tienes, o tuviste un tío en ese país y otros dos primos con poderes parecidos a los tuyos. ¿Y querían usar sus poderes para el mal?-

Elsa asintió.

-Y por eso mi padre me escondió su existencia- dijo Elsa- y me escondió a mi. Quería evitar que su hermano se enterara de mis poderes-

-Que extraño- dijo Hans- antes de conocerte, jamás había escuchado de nadie, ni siquiera rumores, que tuviera poderes como tu-

Elsa se quedó pensativa.

-Yo… siempre supuse que había más gente como yo- dijo Elsa- esa noche que sin querer lastimé a Anna, mi padre parecía saber a donde llevarnos, y los trolls parecían conocer a otras personas con los mismos poderes que yo-

Elsa recordó las palabras de su padre cuando Anna estaba herida y fría. _Yo sé a donde tenemos que ir_, había dicho. Y había tomado un gran libro, había encontrado una página y un mapa casi inmediatamente. Miró el libro que tenía en sus manos, el mismo que Kai le había entregado el día anterior junto con la carta de su padre. Era el mismo. Sonrió.

-¿Se lo dirás a Anna?- preguntó Hans.

-No quisiera alarmarla- dijo Elsa, pensativa- pero tal vez sea buena idea que ella también lo sepa-

Hans iba a decir algo sobre si sería buena idea que Elsa recibiera a los príncipes, ahora que sabía todo eso, cuando las trompetas del palacio sonaron. Elsa y Hans levantaron la vista, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Elsa- es demasiado pronto para que Kristoff y Anna hayan regresado de Oeste, ¿no? Creí que se iban a quedar más tiempo-

Hans se encogió de hombros. Gerda entró nuevamente a la habitación y se inclinó.

-Su majestad, su alteza- dijo la mujer- han avisado del puerto que la princesa Anna y sir Kristoff han regresado de Oeste, sanos y salvos, y se dirigen aquí-

-Bien- dijo Elsa, poniéndose de pie- será mejor que vea a esos príncipes, para desocuparme pronto y poder charlar con Anna-

Hans iba a decir algo contra eso, pero Gerda habló primero.

-No será necesario, majestad- dijo Gerda- Kai me dijo que los príncipes se retiraron-

A Hans lo le dio buena espina aquello, mientras que Elsa solo se sorprendió.

-¿Se fueron? Que extraño…- dijo Elsa pensativa, y luego sonrió. Un problema menos que ocuparse, y así podría estar más tiempo con su hermana- Anna y Kristoff debieron haber salido de Oeste apenas algunas horas después que nosotros-

Al mismo tiempo, a Hans no le hizo mucha gracia aquello, ya que, a diferencia de Elsa, él sabía las normas de etiqueta de cuando visitas a un rey extranjero. Nunca, pero nunca, te retiras sin haberlo esperado. Ya le preguntaría a Kai que fue lo que pudo averiguar.

Hans se levantó y se metió al cambiador, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

-Vamos a ver a tu hermana- dijo Hans, ofreciéndole el brazo a la joven reina, quien sonrió y lo tomó- y a preguntarle porqué no se quedaron a disfrutar sus vacaciones…-

x-x-x

Una vez que el médico le volvió a cambiar el vendaje, Leo se retiró a su habitación. Se sentía muy extraña sin la sombra de Edvard siempre detrás de ella. Y sin sus poderes. Lo que más le preocupaba es lo que había hablado con el médico: el corazón de Edvard estaba débil, había muy pocas posibilidades de que sobreviviera. Eso la hacía sentir extremadamente culpable.

-Maldita sea…- dijo Leo, golpeando la almohada de coraje con su mano sana-¿cómo pude fallar? ¿porqué mi padre lo puso a cuidarme? No se habría lastimado si no…-

_Toc… toc…_

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No quiero ver a nadie, déjenme sola- dijo la reina en voz alta.

-Disculpe, su majestad- dijo el ama de llaves detrás de la puerta- ¿desea que informe al príncipe Jorgen de lo ocurrido?-

-No, Ada- dijo Leo con firmeza- estoy bien, no hay razón para alarmarlo y no deseo que mi hermano interrumpa su viaje-

-Disculpe, su majestad- insistió el ama de llaves- enviaré una nueva guardia a su puerta, mientras que…-

-No, no quiero nada ni a nadie- interrumpió Leo, exasperada. Parpadeó- por favor, Ada, déjeme sola-

La reina escuchó los pasos del ama de llaves retirarse para por fin dejarla sola. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar. No se había sentido tan sola y débil desde la muerte de su padre.

_Toc.. toc…_

-¡Dije que me dejaran sola!- dijo la reina, molesta.

Ignorando su reclamo, la puerta se abrió, y el príncipe Georg apareció. La reina se incorporó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Odiaba que la gente la viera llorar. Puso su mejor cara seria al ver al príncipe.

-Su alteza- dijo la reina solemnemente- el hermano de Hans, ¿verdad? Creo haber solicitado que me dejaran sola-

-No puede quedarse desprotegida, su majestad- dijo el príncipe con la misma seriedad- menos ahora que no… no tiene poderes para defenderse, y su fiel guardia está intentando recuperarse de sus heridas. Le ruego que me perdone, pero yo mandé poner un grupo de tres guardias fuera de su cuarto, bajo mi propia responsabilidad-

Leo frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso no es necesario, su alteza- dijo ella- yo puedo…-

-Por supuesto que lo es- la interrumpió Georg. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el príncipe cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama de la reina- permítame que le haga compañía por unos minutos. No creo que sea buena idea que esté sola-

La reina lo miró sentarse y frunció el entrecejo, visiblemente molesta.

-No lo he invitado a pasar ni a sentarse, su alteza- dijo Leo- y recuerde que le dije que quiero estar sola-

-¿Extraña sus poderes?- preguntó el príncipe pensativo, con su mejor cara de inocencia, ignorando el reclamo de la reina- supongo que en este momento desearía tenerlos para mandarme a volar lejos, o para lanzarme algo encima-

Leo estaba realmente empezando a irritarse.

-¡Por supuesto que ya los habría usado para agitarte en el aire y dejarte caer por atrevido!- dijo Leo, finalmente dejando a un lado toda cortesía. Y tenía razón. De haber tenido sus poderes, ni Georg ni los adornos de cristal de su habitación habrían salido ilesos.

Georg, sin embargo, se echó a reír ante la amenaza. El timbre de su risa tuvo un efecto casi tranquilizador en Leo, pero ella continuaba con su expresión molesta.

-Está mucho mejor así, ya me había aburrido tanta formalidad- dijo Georg- creo que es buena idea que nos hablemos así, Leo…-

-No, yo no te dejé hablarme así…- dijo Leo, sacudiendo la cabeza exasperada- es decir…-

Georg seguía riendo, y a Leo no le hacía ninguna gracia. La joven reina se levantó y, tomando al príncipe del cuello de la camisa, lo obligó a levantarse y lo empujó contra la pared de la habitación. Georg era mucho más fuerte que la reina, pero no protestó y se dejó empujar, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, veo que tenías ganas de hacer esto- dijo el príncipe.

-No tienes idea- dijo la reina, apretando con su mano sana el cuello de la camisa de él- ahora sal de aquí de inmediato antes de que te mande sacar por los mismos guardias que tú llamaste-

Leo lo soltó, y Georg se inclinó.

-Por supuesto- dijo el príncipe, y sonrió- por cierto, te ves linda, y eres más fuerte de lo que crees-

El príncipe guiñó un ojo, se inclinó y se retiró, dejando a la joven sonrojada y pensativa.

x-x-x

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna, arrojándose a los brazos de su hermana tan pronto la vio- ¡estás bien!-

Elsa la miró, confundida y alarmada. Ya no le desagradaban los abrazos de su hermana, pero su actitud la puso alerta.

-Anna, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó mirando alternadamente a Anna y a Kristoff- ¿porqué estás así?¿y porqué volvieron tan pronto?-

-Elsa, teníamos que venir a avisarte lo que pasó, y a advertirte- dijo Anna, hablando muy rápido por lo nerviosa que estaba- después de la fiesta, Leo fue atacada por dos sujetos-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Elsa, junto con Hans, ambos alarmados de escuchar eso. ¿Cómo había sucedido algo así durante su ausencia, si todo parecía estar bien?

Anna asintió y, con ayuda de Kristoff, narraron lo que había sucedido después de la fiesta en el castillo de Oeste y lo que Leo les había contado que pasó.

-Finalmente, cuando Leo despertó, ya no podía usar sus poderes- concluyó Anna.

-Los tenía Edvard, como si le hubieran sido transferidos- añadió Kristoff- él hacía volar las cosas, y caían cuando se tranquilizaba-

Elsa estaba muy alarmada.

-¿Y dices que se presentaron como los príncipes de Troms?- preguntó Elsa, mirando a Hans de manera significativa.

-Sí- dijo Anna- ¡tienes que cuidarte de ellos, Elsa! Por ningún motivo te acerques a ellos-

-Ellos dos ya estuvieron aquí, hace apenas una o dos horas- dijo Hans- quisieron hablar con Elsa, pero se entretuvo y los príncipes se fueron. A Kai le pareció muy extraño-

-¿Qué dijo Kai?- preguntó Anna.

-Que se sorprendieron cuando escucharon que Elsa estaba comprometida- dijo Hans- que entre ellos murmuraron que eso no estaba previsto, y que unos minutos más tarde se fueron de la sala del trono sin decir nada, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

Anna miró a Elsa.

-Tienes que irte de aquí, a tu castillo en la montaña del norte- dijo Anna- no te deben encontrar…-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no sirve de nada, Anna- dijo Elsa, pensativa- por lo que dijiste, Leo trató de huir de ellos sola. No, debe haber otra manera de mantenernos a salvo-

La princesa de Arendelle se quedó pensativa.

-Nadie se acerca a ti si no lo inspecciono yo primero- declaró Anna. Elsa sonrió y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-No, Anna- dijo Elsa- ellos podrían usarte para presionarme, como lo hicieron con…-

Anna dejó escapar una exclamación de exasperación que interrumpió a su hermana.

-Anna tiene razón, Elsa- dijo Hans, aunque le costó mucho trabajo decir eso- no debes acercarte a los príncipes si vienen a buscarte. Tal vez… Kristoff o yo podemos servir de pantalla entre ellos y tú, para evitar que se acerquen demasiado-

Elsa se quedó pensativa. No quería que Anna estuviera en peligro, pero tampoco Kristoff y mucho menos Hans. Tragó saliva. No le gustaba la idea de que los demás se arriesgaran por ella.

-Cerremos las puertas del palacio- dijo Anna- solo mientras planeamos algo- añadió al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su hermana. Ésta asintió.

-Está bien- dijo Elsa.

x-x-x

-No dijiste nada de que la reina de Arendelle estuviera comprometida- dijo uno de los príncipes, irritado- quiero una explicación, _Weaseltown__…_-

El duque de Weselton ni siquiera se molestó en corregir al príncipe por haber pronunciado mal su nombre. Estaba muerto de miedo desde que los dos príncipes lo habían "rescatado" de la prisión de Oeste, y lo llevaban con ellos para sacarle información sobre Leo y ahora sobre Elsa.

-Yo… yo no lo sabía nada de eso, su alteza- dijo el duque-le juro que no lo sabía. La reina Elsa siempre ha sido muy reservada y se rumoraba que nadie nunca podría acercarse a ella…-

-Tú dijiste que la llave de la reina Elsa es la princesa Anna- dijo el otro príncipe- que la reina Elsa haría lo que fuera para mantener a su hermana a salvo. Incluso sacrificar a su nación…-

-Seguramente lo es, porque por ella descongeló el invierno en esa ocasión. Yo mismo he sido testigo del apego que tienen las dos hermanas- dijo Weselton, temblando de miedo- por favor, sus altezas, no me hagan daño…-

-Probablemente tenga razón, pero ahora no podemos estar seguros gracias a esta nueva información- dijo Franz a su hermano, ignorando a Weselton- tenemos que saber si la reina Elsa reaccionará más a ese Hans o a Anna-

-¿Hans?- dijo Weselton de pronto, dejando de lloriquear- ¿la reina de Arendelle está comprometida con el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur?-

Los príncipes lo miraron, y sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Dinos todo lo que sepas de él, de ese Hans de las Islas del Sur- dijo Franz- y no omitas nada, si sabes lo que te conviene…-

x-x-x

Hans miraba a Elsa durante la cena. No se explicaba como la joven reina estuviera tan tranquila, sobre todo después de escuchar lo que Anna le había contado. Si bien no conocía muy bien a la reina de Oeste, después de la última aventura en la que ella le había ayudado a rescatar a Elsa le había tomado cierto aprecio. Seguramente no le estaría haciendo nada de gracia haber perdido sus poderes, menos haberlos transmitido a su guardia que estaba al borde de la muerte.

Hans se puso a pensar que pasaría si Elsa perdiera sus poderes igual que Leo. Claro que en un principio la reina de las nieves creía que su don era más bien una maldición, pero Hans estaba seguro de que ya no era el caso. Los poderes de hielo y nieve eran parte de Elsa. Eran parte de lo que ella era. Y no tenerlos… tal vez no tendría que preocuparse por controlar sus emociones, pero no sería la misma Elsa, ¿o si?

¿Y que pasaría si sus poderes se transfirieran a alguien? ¿A Anna? ¿A él? Elsa se sentiría extremadamente culpable por ello.

-¿Hans?- preguntó Elsa, interrumpiendo de pronto los pensamientos de Hans- ¿te sientes bien?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el príncipe rápidamente, sonriéndole- estaba pensando en lo que Anna nos contó, eso es todo-

Elsa sonrió y tomó su mano.

-No te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar- dijo Elsa con una leve sonrisa.

Hans suspiró. Eso esperaba.

x-x-x

Kristoff estaba en los establos, alimentando a Sven, cuando Anna fue a alcanzarlo.

-¿Anna?- dijo el rubio- ¿qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías con Elsa…-

-Hans está con Elsa, y al menos así ya sé que está a salvo- dijo Anna. Kristoff dejó escapar una exclamación de fastidio, y Anna sonrió. Tomó una zanahoria y se la dio a Sven, para empezar a acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio.

-Estoy preocupada, Kristoff- dijo Anna- no se me ocurre que podamos hacer para defendernos de esos dos príncipes, si son tan poderosos como dijo Leo-

-Tan poderosos como Elsa, no lo olvides- dijo Kristoff- ella está tranquila, se podrá defender. Y ese… Hans, aunque no me agrade para nada, estará ahí para protegerla-

Anna sonrió. Sabía lo difícil que era para Kristoff decir algo bueno de Hans, así que se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla del rubio. Éste sonrió, la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a sí mismo, y la besó.

x-x-x

Leo salió de su habitación una vez que habían pasado un par de días del incidente. No quería que llamaran a su hermano de su luna de miel porque ella no salía a tomar nuevamente las riendas de su reino. Después de anunciar a madame Hilda que ese día se reuniría con el parlamento, bajó a desayunar.

-Buenos días, su majestad- dijo el ama de llaves al verla bajar al comedor.

-Buenos días, Ada- dijo la reina con un suspiro, tomando asiento.

-¿Desea su majestad esperar a su invitado?- preguntó Ada. Leo lo miró interrogante- el príncipe Georg de las Islas del Sur, su majestad. Todos los días, desde la boda de su alteza el príncipe, viene a desayunar aquí. Esperando a que usted aparezca, si me permite decirlo- añadió.

Leo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Aún sigue aquí?- preguntó, y Ada asintió- ¿porqué no se ha ido, como el resto de los invitados?-

No se dijo más, porque en ese momento el príncipe entró al comedor.

-Buenos días, su majestad- dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa- me da gusto volver a verla aquí. Le ruego me disculpe por abusar de su hospitalidad-

Leo no le respondió, solo lo miraba con curiosidad. El ama de llaves dejó el desayuno de ambos y se retiró.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?- quiso saber la reina- ¿no tienes asuntos que atender en tu país?-

-Tal vez- dijo despreocupadamente Georg- es solo que no hay prisa por atenderlos. Creí que te vendría bien un poco de compañía, ya sabes, por si necesitabas hablar con alguien…-

Leo no sabía mucho de hombres, pero sí de príncipes que iban a su castillo a pedir su mano con la sola ambición de convertirse en reyes. Hans, el hermano de Georg, era el ejemplo perfecto. Desde aquel incidente, Leo siempre estaba a la defensiva cuando algún príncipe se acercaba a ella de alguna manera. Suspiró.

-En realidad, ¿porqué sigues aquí?- insistió Leo.

-No lo sé- dijo Georg sinceramente, encogiéndose de hombros- desde que llegué me he sentido atraído por… por ti- se aclaró la garganta- y después de lo que pasó, quise quedarme para ver si podía ser de alguna ayuda-

Ella lo miró. Recordaba que antes de que Eugene y Rapunzel volvieran a su país, el príncipe de Corona le había contado que Georg le había expresado su preocupación porque Leo había desaparecido precipitadamente de la fiesta y nadie la había visto, lo que derivó a su búsqueda.

-Supe que te diste cuenta que desaparecí, y que si no hubiera sido por ti, no nos habrían encontrado tan pronto- dijo Leo, y Georg se encogió de hombros- gracias. Y gracias por tus palabras….-

-¿Pero…?- comenzó el príncipe, alzando las cejas, aunque ya adivinaba que era lo que la reina iba a decirle.

-Pero no deberías albergar ninguna esperanza conmigo- dijo Leo con una sonrisa triste, a manera de disculpa- todo el mundo sabe que yo elegí quedarme sola-

Georg asintió.

-Por tus poderes, que ya no tienes- dijo el príncipe- y porque temes que solo quieran estar contigo por tu corona, que ese no es el caso. Eso lo puedo entender-

Leo lo miró sin responder.

-No pido que me aceptes, Leo. Solo pido que me des una oportunidad, de conocerte y de que me conozcas- dijo Georg, y Leo alzó una ceja- de quedarme… un tiempo, nada más- sonrió encantadoramente, como solo los príncipes de las Islas del Sur saben sonreír- no daré problemas, y tú no pierdes nada por dejarme-

La reina lo evaluó con la mirada, y tras unos segundos suspiró.

-Esta bien, si eso deseas- dijo Leo- pero no te recomiendo que esperes nada de mi-

Georg sonrió ampliamente. Para él, eso era más que suficiente. Por ahora.

x-x-x

-Deseamos una audiencia con la reina Elsa-

Kai miró alarmado a los dos príncipes que acababan de volver. Al mayordomo no le hacía mucha gracia verlos de nuevo, sobre todo por su extraña actitud, y porque él también estaba al tanto de lo que Anna les contó que sucedió en Oeste. Kai tenía un cariño paternal por Elsa y Anna, y no los quería ni siquiera en la misma ciudad, menos en el mismo palacio.

-Iré a informarle de inmediato, altezas- dijo Kai, inclinándose.

Hans fue el primero en enterarse de la presencia de los príncipes, y no le hizo ninguna gracia que estuvieran ahí. Le pidió a Kai que entretuviera a Elsa en su habitación mientras él averiguaba que estaban tramando esos dos.

-Buenos días- dijo el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, entrando a la sala del trono, donde Elsa iba a recibirlos- les ruego que disculpen a la reina Elsa, está detenida con un par de pendientes, pero estará aquí en cuanto se desocupe de sus asuntos-

Los príncipes lo miraron.

-¿Príncipe Hans?- dijo uno de los príncipes, el que estaba vestido con un traje azul. Hans asintió- hemos escuchado hablar mucho de usted-

-Debe ser muy afortunado en estar a punto de casarse con la famosa reina de las nieves- dijo el otro de los príncipes- y estar a un paso de convertirse en rey-

Hans hizo una mueca.

-Realmente Elsa prefiere que la llamen por su nombre- dijo Hans, algo molesto- y en cuanto a lo otro, estoy ansioso de pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, nada más. El resto no es de su incumbencia-

Los príncipes sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Que lástima que no podrá ser así- dijo el primer príncipe que había hablado. Hans frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Hans, olvidando toda cortesía.

-Lo que oíste, Hans- dijo el primer príncipe- estás equivocado, Elsa no se casará contigo, ni pasarás el resto de tu vida con ella. Tal vez, si cooperas, la podrías pasar en un calabozo en tu propio país…-

Hans se quedó helado ante aquella amenaza. Los príncipes habían llegado haciendo alarde de su cortesía, y comenzaron a comportarse de esa manera agresiva. Después de unos segundos Hans reaccionó, y sacó su espada.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Hans, espada en mano- no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes dos se acerque a Elsa. Ni siquiera son dignos de mirarla-

El primer príncipe se echó a reír.

-No, Hans, te equivocas- dijo el segundo príncipe y, acto seguido, creó una bola de fuego entre sus manos- tú no eres digno de ella, ni de nosotros-

Mientras su hermano hablaba, el primer príncipe creó un par de relámpagos entre sus manos.

-Prepárate a morir entonces, Hans- dijo el primer príncipe.

-Ya veremos- dijo Hans, empuñando la espada con ambas manos, sin una pizca de miedo en su voz.

Los hermanos lanzaron sus poderes contra Hans, quien los rechazó con un golpe de su espada. Lo hicieron una segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión sus ataques no llegaron a Hans. Una pared de hielo se interpuso entre ambos contrincantes. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Elsa entró a la sala y se puso de pie junto a Hans, mientras la pared de hielo que los dividía se derritió lentamente por órdenes no dichas de la reina de las nieves.

-Elsa, no deberías…- comenzó Hans, sorprendido y angustiado de que Elsa estuviera en la misma sala que esos dos.

-Shh, va a estar bien- susurró Elsa, sonriendo y tomando la mano de Hans de manera tranquilizadora.

Hans sonrió y la miró. Se veía hermosa, y sobre todo con ese vestido morado que no había visto antes. A Hans le gustaba su vestido de hielo, pero ese la hacía verse un poco más cálida. A pesar de su sonrisa tranquila hacia él, sus ojos azules estaban brillando de furia. Hans sabía que Elsa no iba a permitir que esos dos llevaran a cabo sus planes.

-Su majestad- dijeron los príncipes, recuperando la seriedad e inclinándose ante ella- le ruego nos disculpe por este pequeño… inconveniente. Estábamos muy ansiosos por conocerla…-

-Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo Elsa- he escuchado hablar mucho sobre ustedes últimamente. Atacaron a la reina Leo de Oeste. Y ahora se atreven a atacar a Hans, mi prometido, en mi propio palacio-

-Le pedimos disculpas, su majestad- dijo el primer príncipe, e inmediatamente desechó el reclamo de Elsa para presentarse con otra inclinación- mi nombre es Franz, y él es mi hermano Ferdinand, el heredero al trono de Troms. Deseamos hacer una alianza con su majestad-

Antes de que pudieran responder, Anna y Kristoff entraron.

-¡Elsa, no!- gritó Anna. Elsa cerró los ojos y, con un movimiento de su mano, empujó suavemente a los dos con una brisa fría, obligándolos a salir. Una vez que estuvieron fuera, el viento cerró la puerta y Elsa la congeló para impedir que Kristoff o su hermana la abrieran- ¡Elsa, abre la puerta! ¡Elsa!-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza, ante los gritos ahogados de su hermana detrás de la puerta, y volvió la vista a los príncipes.

-No haré ninguna alianza con ustedes- dijo Elsa, volviéndose hacia ellos- mi padre me advirtió sobre ustedes, su padre y su país. Y después de lo que hicieron con Leo…-

-Debería tomar lo que le sucedió a la reina de Oeste como una advertencia, su majestad, sobre lo que sucede a quienes no nos obedecen- dijo Ferdinand, interrumpiendo a la joven reina y mostrándole una bola de fuego- a estas alturas ya debería saber que tenemos métodos para… persuadirla-

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Elsa, produciendo copos de nieve con sus manos.

-Vaya, su poder es realmente hermoso, reina Elsa- dijo Ferdinand, asombrado. Franz puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, hazlo- le dijo Franz a su hermano.

Ferdinand sonrió y lanzó una bola de fuego contra Elsa, que chocó con una bola de nieve que lanzó ella, y se volvió agua. Franz decidió atacar también, creando un gran relámpago entre sus dos manos, y mirando fijamente a la reina de las nieves.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iban a hacer, Elsa empujó a Hans hacia un lado, haciéndolo caer sobre uno de los tronos, con sus pies colgando de uno de los descansabrazos, y dio una patada al suelo, congelándolo por completo. La joven reina esperó a que Franz soltara su descarga eléctrica y, cuando lo hizo, ella lo bloqueó con una pared de hielo y brincó sobre el otro trono para quitar sus pies del suelo congelado. El hielo en la pared recién formada y en el suelo de la habitación condujo la electricidad del relámpago, que se volvió contra Ferdinand y Franz. Los dos príncipes cayeron al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Elsa y Hans, sobre los tronos de madera, resultaron ilesos.

Hans miró sorprendido a Elsa. La joven había usado sus poderes y los de su enemigo a su favor con tanta facilidad. Sonrió orgulloso de ella.

-Ahora les ordeno que se retiren de mi palacio y de Arendelle- dijo Elsa, mirándolos sin inmutarse- y que no regresen jamás-

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Elsa hizo congelar en grandes cubos de hielo las manos de los dos príncipes. Ambos se levantaron dificultosamente.

-Esto no se ha acabado aún, reina Elsa- dijo Franz, señalándola furioso- volveremos por ti y por tus poderes…-

Dicho esto, los dos príncipes se dirigieron a la puerta. Elsa sonrió y se volvió a Hans. No se dio cuenta que Ferdinand, antes de salir, creó una nueva bola de fuego, y la lanzó directamente hacia ella. Hans sí se dio cuenta, y la apartó del camino, siendo golpeado él y cayendo al suelo congelado.

-¡Hans!- gritó Elsa, bajándose de la mesa y corriendo al lado del príncipe, mientras los dos visitantes desaparecían. La puerta congelada se abrió. Anna le había ordenado a Kristoff abrirla por la fuerza, y ambos entraron alarmados.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Ya se fueron- dijo Elsa, alarmada, de rodillas junto al príncipe- pero atacaron a Hans-

Hans estaba en el suelo, con las manos sobre el pecho, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Segundos después, al parecer el dolor pasó, y se incorporó. No parecía tener ninguna herida.

-Estoy bien- dijo Hans, mostrándoles su pecho, hasta cierto punto sorprendido- estoy bien, ni siquiera me quemó-

Elsa respiró más tranquila, pero Kristoff lo miró con curiosidad. Aquello le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero nadie más pareció notarlo.

-Bueno, ya se fueron y estamos bien- dijo Elsa, aliviada- esperemos que no tengamos que verlos de nuevo-

x-x-x

Esa noche, Anna y Kristoff estaban charlando de lo que acababa de ocurrir. A ninguno de los dos le hizo mucha gracia que los dos príncipes de Troms fueran a amenazar a Elsa. Quizá sería buena idea escribirle a Leo y preguntarle si recordaba algún otro detalle de su ataque. También querría saber si Elsa estaba a salvo. Anna tomó papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Leo:_

_Quizá te parezca raro que sea yo quien te escriba, pero debo confesarte que estoy preocupada por Elsa. El día de hoy vinieron esos dos príncipes y trataron de atacar a mi hermana, pero Elsa les dio su merecido, en parte gracias a tu advertencia. Aún así, dudo que sea lo ultimo que escuchemos de ellos, me siento intranquila, y quisiera saber si recuerdas alguna otra cosa importante que pueda ayudar a mi hermana._

Anna levantó la vista, pensativa. Kristoff le iba a decir algo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un desgarrador grito masculino de dolor, proveniente de la habitación de Hans.

"Oh, no", pensó Anna "¿ellos otra vez?".

Anna y Kristoff corrieron a la habitación de Hans y abrieron la puerta de golpe. El joven príncipe se encontraba ovillado en su cama, apretándose el pecho con dolor con ambas manos. Unos segundos después de que llegaron, también entró Elsa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la reina, alarmada.

-Oh, no- exclamó Kristoff al ver a Hans.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Anna.

Kristoff señaló el cabello de Hans. Si bien Hans era pelirrojo, uno de sus mechones de cabello se volvió de un tono de rojo muy brillante. Los tres lo miraron alarmados.

-¿Que es?- dijo Hans, haciendo una mueca de dolor- ¿qué está pasando? ¿Porqué me miran así?-

-Hans, tu cabello está cambiando de color- dijo Anna.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí. Ya sabían que significaba eso.

-Ese ataque de fuego te dio en el corazón- dijo Kristoff en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando- igual que lo que sucedió con Anna la otra vez, cuando Elsa la golpeó accidentalmente con sus poderes de hielo…-

x-x-x

Hola! Por Dios que espero que conforme vayan leyendo esto no quieran matarme o algo así, o tendré que construirme una trinchera. Espero que lo disfruten y nos seguimos leyendo.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5: Condiciones

CAPITULO 5: CONDICIONES

-La información que obtuvimos de Weselton fue inútil- dijo Franz, electrificando una silla y destruyéndola, furioso. Ferdinand, por su parte, parecía más bien concentrado y pensativo. Su hermano lo miró- ¿se puede saber que te pasa?-

-No todo se ha perdido, hermano- dijo Ferdinand- mi ataque de fuego le dio en el corazón al prometido de la reina. Sabes lo que eso significa…-

Franz cambió su mueca de enojo por una sonrisa macabra. Aquello había sido solo un contratiempo, pero al parecer aún tenían la delantera.

-Muy bien- dijo Franz- eso es una ventaja. De ahora en adelante, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos…-

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre… modificar un poco el plan que tenemos, hermano- dijo Ferdinand, y Franz lo miró, interrogante- jamás había visto a la reina de las nieves, y me pareció que deberíamos… proceder con ella de manera diferente que con la reina de Oeste, si sabes a lo que me refiero- el príncipe de fuego sonrió- y el fuego en el corazón de su prometido se acomoda perfectamente en mi nuevo plan…-

x-x-x

Esa noche, Kristoff y Anna salieron precipitadamente de Arendelle en el trineo del primero rumbo a las montañas en busca de los trolls. Necesitaban ayuda para curar a Hans, aunque una parte de ellos sabía que no podrían hacer mucho, ya que tampoco habían podido quitar el hielo del corazón de Anna. Un consejo era mejor que nada.

Elsa iba en la parte de atrás del trineo con Hans, quien iba descansando su cabeza en el regazo de la reina. Recordaba haber hecho ese viaje con sus padres y Anna cuando tenía ocho años, y recordaba que los trolls habían podido salvar a su hermana.

-No te preocupes, Hans- dijo Elsa, acariciando los cabellos del príncipe y tratando de poner una sonrisa tranquilizadora para él- ellos ayudaron a Anna cuando éramos niñas. De seguro podrán salvarte-

Hans sonrió levemente. Anna y Kristoff se miraron entre ellos al escuchar esas palabras. No estaban tan seguros. Hans seguía apretando los ojos de dolor, y Elsa le puso una mano fría sobre el pecho, llamando a sus poderes para intentar aliviarle la molestia.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al valle de los trolls. Grand Pabbie y los demás los recibieron. El mayor de los trolls hizo una seña para que acercaran a Hans, lo que hicieron.

-Tienen razón- dijo Grand Pabbie al examinar a Hans- ese ataque de fuego golpeó su corazón. Se consumirá lentamente hasta…- y se interrumpió.

"No", pensó Elsa "no puede ser la última palabra"

-¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?- dijo Elsa, ansiosa- tiene que haber algo, quizá un…-

-Un acto de amor verdadero fue lo que le causó esto, Elsa- interrumpió Grand Pabbie- él lo hizo para salvarte-

Elsa sacudió su cabeza con tristeza. ¿Hans había salido herido por su culpa?

Grand Pabbie se quedó pensativo, y se le ocurrió algo que podía ayudar. El mayor de los trolls se descolgó un cuarzo brillante que tenía alrededor del cuello y se lo puso a Hans. Tomó la mano de Elsa y lo puso sobre el cuarzo, haciendo que ella lo congelara.

-Buscaré un remedio para esto- dijo el troll- este cuarzo congelado detendrá la progresión mientras trato de buscar una cura, nos ganará algo de tiempo…-

-Gracias- susurró Elsa, agradecida.

x-x-x

Leo ya se sentía mucho mejor. A pesar que sentía un dolor en su corazón cada vez que veía a Edvard, se estaba reconciliando con el hecho de ya no tener poderes. Una tarde, mientras Leo se encontraba aún trabajando, Ada la llamó, muy alarmada.

-Su majestad- dijo Ada, entrando e inclinándose rápidamente- será mejor que venga pronto. Es Edvard-

Leo sintió un vuelco y se levantó. Salió corriendo tras el ama de llaves hacia la habitación donde el guardia estaba descansando. No dudó en entrar, y se encontró a Edvard respirando agitadamente.

-Hola, Edvard- dijo ella, caminando despacio hacia él, hasta pararse junto a la cama del guardia.

-Su majestad…- dijo Edvard con mucha dificultad- quería pedirle… perdón a su majestad por haberla desobedecido… y por haberle robado sus poderes-

Leo sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-No digas eso, Edvard- dijo ella, poniéndole la mano en el pecho para tranquilizarlo. Podía sentir su respiración agitada- solo estabas tratando de protegerme. Y yo soy la que me siento culpable. Tu no deberías estar así de lastimado por mi culpa, y mis poderes no es algo con lo que debas de cargar tu-

-Estoy feliz de tenerlos- dijo Edvard con seriedad- así usted… tú no tienes que cargar con ellos, y morirán conmigo…-

Leo sacudió la cabeza.

-No digas eso, Edvard, por favor, sabes que te necesito conmigo- dijo Leo.

-Leo…- dijo el guardia- tú sabes que ya es inevitable, ya te lo dijeron. Cuando juré protegerte, te dije que te serviría con mi vida o con mi muerte. Y eso estoy haciendo…-

-No te vayas, Edvard, por favor- dijo Leo, a punto de llorar- no puedo soportar perderte… yo te quiero…-

Edvard sonrió tristemente.

-Me quieres como querías a tu padre, Leo- dijo Edvard- sé que después de lo que hemos pasado, en el tiempo que he sido tu guardián, nunca podrás quererme como yo te quiero a ti- buscó con su mano la de la joven reina, la tomó y la besó- fue un honor y una felicidad para mí estar a tu lado todos estos años. Adiós, Leo-

Leo se quedó sorprendida y asustada de aquello. No se pudo mover mientras veía a Edvard cerrar los ojos por última vez. Una vez que se dio cuenta lo que había pasado, se echó a llorar. Ada, el ama de llaves, la dejó sola,

-Edvard, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo ella llorando amargamente- si hubiera sido más fuerte… si no me hubiera resistido…-

Fuera de la habitación, Ada alcanzaba a escuchar los sollozos de la reina. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó el príncipe Georg, quien iba caminando por ahí, y le pareció extraño lo que estaba ocurriendo. El ama de llaves lo paró en seco en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Georg, preocupado- escucho a la reina, ¿está bien?-

-No debe entrar por ahora, su alteza- dijo el ama de llaves con seriedad, bloqueando la puerta- su majestad está muy alterada-

Georg la miró, alarmado.

-Con mayor razón debería asegurarme de que la reina esté bien, podría…- comenzó el príncipe, pero Ada lo interrumpió.

-Usted no entiende, su alteza. Edvard, el guardia personal de la reina, acaba de…- y se interrumpió. Georg comprendió la expresión en el rostro del ama de llaves.

-Oh- solo pudo decir el príncipe.

-Es una lástima, pobre muchacho- continuó el ama de llaves, sacudiendo la tristeza con pena- hijo del más grande almirante que Oeste ha tenido. No sabe usted cuando amaba ese chico a la reina. Lástima que ella nunca se dio cuenta…-

Georg alzó las cejas, tratando de reconstruir las veces que había visto al guardia. No recordaba ninguna muestra en particular. Sí la miraba con mucha devoción. El príncipe se imaginaba que era lo que lo había mantenido separado: la decisión de la reina de querer estar sola. La pared que construía a su alrededor para que nadie la usara para llegar a la corona.

Georg se quedó helado. No sabía que hacer. Es cierto que se había sentido atraído por la joven reina de Oeste cuando la conoció, y se había preocupado genuinamente por ella cuando fue atacada. Pero no sabía que Edvard estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Ella lo había estado de él? Si ese era el caso, Leo estaría…

"Soy un tonto…", pensó Georg.

El príncipe rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

"No estoy aquí como su pretendiente", dijo Georg "estoy aquí como alguien que puede ser su amigo y… apoyarla en esto…" se encongió de hombros "es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella, por ahora".

-Iré a preparar todo para… ya sabe- dijo Ada- con permiso, su alteza-

Georg asintió y miró dudoso la puerta, a través de la cual se escuchaban los sollozos de la reina. El príncipe tomó aire y entró. Encontró a Leo de rodillas junto a la cama de Edvard, con el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

-¿Leo?¿Estás bien?- preguntó el príncipe al verla tan descompuesta.

-Edvard… Edvard…- dijo simplemente entre sollozos, sin levantar la cabeza poder explicar lo que había pasado. No había necesidad.

-Shhh… lo sé…- Georg comprendió, se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó para consolarla. Ella se resistió al principio a separarse de la cama, pero después se dejó abrazar y siguió derramando silenciosas lágrimas sobre el pecho del príncipe. Este no sabía como reaccionar.

A veces, cuando era niño, Georg había visto llorar a sus hermanos menores, sobre todo a Hans, pero nunca había tenido que consolar a una mujer. Menos a una mujer que le importara tanto como ella. Suspiró.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien- dijo él con ternura, sintiendo que lo hacía muy torpemente, pero era lo mejor que podía- Edvard fue un gran hombre, que vivió hasta el ultimo aliento por su reina…-

Georg se quedó junto a ella mientras lloraba. Pasó un largo rato cuando su silencio fue interrumpido por un guardia que llamó a la puerta y entró, seguida de una apenada Ada.

-Su majestad- dijo el guardia, llamando la atención de ambos e inclinándose- lamento muchísimo tener que molestarla en un momento así, pero tengo noticias importantes y urgentes que darle. El día de la boda de su hermano, el príncipe, alguien irrumpió en la prisión aislada del norte, y sustrajo por la fuerza al duque de Weselton-

Leo miró al guardia por unos segundos, y levantó los ojos húmedos hacia Georg, con una silenciosa petición de ayuda. El príncipe besó con cariño la frente de la reina.

-Tranquila, aguarda un segundo- susurró.

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, soltó un momento a la reina y se dirigió hacia el guardia.

-Por orden de la reina, hagan traer a todos los prisioneros que estaban con Weselton al calabozo de este castillo para ser interrogados. Yo me encargaré de cuestionarlos- dijo Georg al guardia en voz baja, y éste asintió.

-Sí, su alteza, inmediatamente- dijo el guardia, retirándose.

-Ada, por favor busque a madame Hilda para avisarle que su majestad no podrá atender hoy al parlamento ni a los dignatarios- continuó el príncipe- después vaya a preparar lo que tenía pendiente- añadió con un gesto significativo, y el ama de llaves se inclinó y se fue.

Georg se volvió nuevamente hacia la reina, quien seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor en ese momento.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto- le dijo el príncipe en voz baja- no te preocupes por nada más, yo me haré cargo hasta que te sientas mejor-

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Georg la alzó en brazos y la sacó de esa habitación.

El príncipe la llevó a su habitación y la colocó en la cama. Una vez que Leo se quedó dormida, más por agotamiento que por tranquilidad, Georg salió de la habitación y le pidió a los guardias que había mandado poner en la puerta de la reina que le hicieran saber si despertaba. Se apresuró a buscar a madame Hilda para pedirle que se hiciera cargo del reino por esos días, ya que la reina estaría indispuesta. Después iría a esperar a los prisioneros a los calabozos. Tenía que averiguar que habían visto los testigos del "rescate" de Weselton. Quizá podrían ayudarle a entender que estaban tramando los príncipes que habían atacado a la reina.

x-x-x

Elsa se encontraba sola en su habitación, nerviosa, caminando en círculos. Los bordes de las ventanas estaban comenzando a congelarse. Se acababa el tiempo, y no sabía si el corazón de Hans iba a resistir hasta que Grand Pabbie encontrara una cura. Si es que llegaba a encontrarla. Elsa sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, su corazón latiendo tan fuertemente que le costaba respirar.

-Vaya, vaya, sí que estamos nerviosos el día de hoy- dijo una voz entre las sombras- nada que ver con el valor que demostraste la ultima vez que nos vimos, reina Elsa-

Elsa se puso en guardia, con su hielo en sus manos. No era para menos. La voz pertenecía al príncipe Franz. En una esquina de su habitación estaban los dos hermanos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo Elsa, furiosa- ¿y qué hicieron con Hans?-

Ferdinand se echó a reír. Se acercó a Elsa con sus dos manos encendidas con fuego, y ella las detuvo con su hielo. El resultado: emergía vapor en el hueco entre ambos pares de manos.

-Hermosa y muy poderosa- susurró Ferdinand.

-¿Estás segura que quieres seguir peleando con nosotros, Elsa?- dijo Franz, mientras veía como Elsa se resistía al ataque de su gemelo- ¿no sería mejor que te tranquilizaras y nos escucharas? Quizá puedes encontrar una manera de salvar a Hans, si haces lo que te decimos…-

Elsa abrió los ojos grandemente al escuchar esto, y detuvo su ataque. Ferdinand sonrió.

-Vaya, mira como nos interesó de pronto- dijo Ferdinand.

-¿Cómo puedo salvarlo?- demandó Elsa, ignorando lo anterior.

-No tan rápido, querida- dijo Ferdinand, dando una vuelta alrededor de ella- primero que nada, a cambio de esa información, tienes que hacernos un favor. Ya sabes, para demostrarnos tu buena voluntad…-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. Por supuesto que no la ayudarían gratis.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- demandó la reina.

-Queremos que te deshagas de tu futuro cuñado, Kristoff- dijo Franz, y Elsa alzó las cejas, sin entender que tenía que ver el rubio en todo eso- queremos que provoques algo que haga que tu hermana y él rompan su compromiso, y algo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo destierres de Arendelle para siempre-

Elsa tragó saliva.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Elsa, nerviosa- no le puedo hacer eso a Anna…-

-No es imposible, Elsa- dijo Franz, cruzándose de brazos- tú sabes que nada es imposible si es para mantener a salvo a Anna, ¿verdad? Sabes que si te niegas seguirá ella de tener fuego en su corazón, ¿verdad?-

Elsa tembló de ira. No sabía que hacer. No podía arriesgares a que lastimaran a Anna o a que se quemara el corazón de Hans. Pero no podía hacerle eso a su hermana, y a Kristoff, a quien consideraba un buen hombre y ya parte de su familia también. ¿Sería capaz? Tenía que ser capaz.

-Eso pensé, querida- continuó Franz, riendo en voz baja con malicia.

-Pero no tengo idea de que hacer- dijo Elsa, tratando de reprimir el temblor en sus manos.

-Nosotros tenemos una idea- dijo Franz- ahora escucha con cuidado, Elsa, esto es lo que vas a hacer…-

x-x-x

Anna se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación Hans, charlando mientras el príncipe descansaba, para intentar distraerlo del dolor que tenía en el pecho. Ella ya había pasado por algo parecido, y sabía que no era nada agradable.

-Gracias… por haber salvado a mi hermana otra vez- dijo la princesa de Arendelle- vaya, jamás pensé que podría charlar contigo sin…-

-¿Sin tratar de romperme la nariz?- dijo Hans, haciendo una mueca. Los dos rieron.

-Algo así- dijo Anna.

-No es nada- dijo Hans, alzando las cejas significativamente- quizá si yo no hubiera estado ahí, Elsa no habría tenido necesidad de ser salvada, no habría bajado la guardia-

Anna sonrió, y Hans, al intentar hacerlo, hizo otra mueca de dolor.

-No es lindo, lo sé- dijo Anna, señalando su propio pecho, refiriéndose a cuando tenía hielo en su corazón. La princesa se levantó, remojó un paño con agua fresca y lo puso sobre el pecho de Hans, quien inmediatamente sintió un alivio. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Perdóname, Anna- dijo Hans por fin con seriedad, reprimiendo otra mueca de dolor- nunca podré pagarte el mal que te hice. Debí haber hecho algo más para…-

Anna sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya, Hans- dijo Anna, sonriendo levemente- ya aprendiste tu lección. Y amas a mi hermana. Eso es lo más importante. Ahora solo concéntrate en descansar para que te sientas mejor, en lo que encontramos una cura para…-

De repente, un grito los interrumpió. Los dos se miraron alarmados al reconocer a quien pertenecía ese grito.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna, y se levantó y salió corriendo. Hans lo intentó, pero no se pudo mover.

-Maldición…- dijo entre dientes el príncipe.

x-x-x

Elsa había estado dando vueltas en su habitación, una vez que Ferdinand y Franz la dejaron sola tras darle sus instrucciones. No estaba segura de poderlo hacer. Estaba tan nerviosa que todas las ventanas ya estaban completamente congeladas. Quería olvidarse de todo y echarse a llorar. Pero si quería salvar a Hans, tenía que hacerlo, aunque le doliera. Anna tendría que entender. Anna se daría cuenta. Suspiró.

_Toc… toc…_

-Adelante- dijo Elsa.

Kristoff entró a la habitación de Elsa, confundido de porqué había sido llamado ahí, tan sorpresivamente y sin Anna. Elsa tomó aire y se preparó para hacer lo que se le había pedido.

-Buenas noches, Elsa- dijo el rubio.

-Buenas noches- dijo la reina- perdona por hacerte venir tan tarde…-

Kristoff iba a decir algo, pero Elsa lo interrumpió.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, Kristoff- dijo Elsa en voz baja, tomando un cuchillo de su tocador. Con éste, para sorpresa de Kristoff, comenzó a rasgar la falda y una de las mangas de su vestido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Elsa?- preguntó Kristoff, alarmado, sin poder entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se acercó a ella y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos, para después detenerla por las muñecas con suavidad-¡Elsa, detente! No entiendo…-

-Te juro que esto es por tu bien, el de Anna, y el de Hans- dijo Elsa con lágrimas en los ojos- en serio, espero que un día me perdones, Kristoff-

Antes de que el confundido Kristoff pudiera decir nada, Elsa lo tomó de los hombros, y con uno de sus pies lo hizo tropezar. El resultado fue que la joven reina cayó sobre su cama boca arriba, y Kristoff cayó encima de ella, con el cuchillo aún en la mano. Una vez que estuvieron en esa posición, Elsa gritó, y el rubio, asustado y sorprendido, trató de levantarse.

Demasiado tarde. Cuatro de los guardias de Arendelle entraron a la habitación inmediatamente y vieron a Kristoff, el maestro de hielo de Arendelle, cuchillo en mano, encima de una llorosa y asustada reina Elsa, quien tenía su vestido deshecho y rasgado. Los guardias asumieron lo peor, sometieron a Kristoff y lo retiraron de encima de Elsa.

-¡Cómo te atreves a ponerle las manos encima a la reina!- exclamó uno de los guardias, furioso, mientras veía como Elsa se ovillaba sobre su cama y sollozaba-¡asqueroso campesino!-

-No, no, suéltenme, esto es un error- dijo Kristoff, alarmado. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando- ¡Elsa! ¡por favor, diles que es un error!-

Elsa no dijo nada, y los guardias empujaron a Kristoff contra la pared.

-Debería darte vergüenza- ladró otro de los guardias- después de todo lo que su majestad ha hecho por un bueno para nada como tú…-

-No, están equivocados…- insistía Kristoff- Elsa, por favor…-

Anna llegó, atraída también por el grito de su hermana, y alcanzó a ver parte de la escena. Elsa ovillada en su cama, llorando con el vestido deshecho y creando hielo por toda la habitación, y los guardias sometiendo a Kristoff y gritando furiosos.

-¡Alto!- gritó Anna, haciendo silencio en la habitación, salvo los sollozos de Elsa- ¿alguien puede decirme que rayos sucedió aquí?-

-Su alteza- dijo uno de los guardias- escuchamos gritar a su majestad, y encontramos a este sucio campesino encima de ella sobre la cama, rompiendo su vestido y tratando de aprovecharse de ella-

-¡No!- exclamó Kristoff, tratando de soltarse de los guardias- ¡Anna, eso no fue lo que pasó!-

Anna no podía creer sus palabras. Pero se dio cuenta que la evidencia contra él era abrumadora. Miró alternadamente a Kristoff y a Elsa, y finalmente su vista se clavó en el rubio.

-Kristoff, ¿cómo pudiste?- dijo Anna con lágrimas en los ojos- no… jamás lo creí de ti…-

-Anna, no, eso no es lo que pasó… tienes que creerme…- quiso decir Kristoff, pero Anna ya se había ido-¡Anna, por favor!-

Kristoff quería soltarse, correr detrás de Anna y explicarle que todo era un error, que no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero los guardias lo tenían firmemente detenido, y no se podía mover.

-Llévenselo al calabozo- dijo por fin Elsa a los guardias entre sollozos, una vez que Anna estuvo lejos de la habitación- y no quiero que la princesa Anna sepa donde lo han puesto-

-Sí, su majestad- respondieron los guardias.

-No, Elsa, no, ¡por favor!- exclamó Kristoff, tratando de resistirse-¡esto no está bien, y lo sabes! ¡no lo hagas!-

Elsa no dijo nada, solo lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras los guardias intentaban sacarlo de la habitación.

-¡Elsa, tú sabes que amo a tu hermana!- gritó Kristoff- ¡no nos hagas esto!-

Kristoff no pudo decir nada más, ya que uno de los guardias lo golpeó en el estómago con el mango de su espada, dejándolo sin aire, y entre los demás lo arrastraron fuera, hacia los calabozos.

Pronto Elsa volvió a quedarse sola. Continuaba ovillada sobre su cama, llorando amargamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

"Soy la peor persona del mundo, acabo de arruinar la ilusión de mi hermana y de condenar a un buen hombre… y todo por…"

Franz surgió de entre las sombras, y aplaudió tres veces, interrumpiendo el diálogo interno de Elsa.

-Muy bien hecho, Elsa, muy buena actuación- dijo el príncipe, sonriendo maliciosamente- buena chica…-

x-x-x

Anna no supo a quien más acudir. De seguro Elsa estaría aterrorizada ante la situación, no podría hablar con ella. Regresó a la habitación donde Hans estaba descansando. Sin ningún cuidado cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¡Anna!- exclamó el príncipe de las Islas del Sur al verla tan alterada- ¿qué sucedió?¿Elsa está…?-

-Esta bien… bueno, dentro de lo que cabe- dijo Anna, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejándose caer en una silla junto al príncipe.

-¿A qué te refieres "dentro de lo que cabe"?- dijo Hans, muy preocupado, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su pecho y volviendo su cuerpo hacia ella- Anna, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?¿porqué estaba gritando? ¿y porqué estás así?-

Anna le relató lo que había visto. Hans la escuchó con incredulidad. Kristoff, ese chico que miraba a Anna con ojos de cachorro siempre que está cerca de ella, quien la ha protegido desde el momento que la conoció, sería incapaz de hacerle eso a Anna, o de intentar aprovecharse de Elsa. Era simplemente imposible, como decir que las vacas vuelan.

-Es imposible, Anna- dijo Hans con seguridad, una vez que la princesa terminó de relatar lo que vió- Kristoff no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero sé que es incapaz de hacer eso… debe haber un error-

-Yo lo vi con mis ojos, Hans- dijo Anna entre sollozos- el vestido de Elsa estaba hecho pedazos, y ella estaba aterrorizada y no paraba de llorar y de congelar todo. Y Kristoff…-

-Kristoff no es capaz de hacer eso, él te adora- dijo Hans, convencido, casi escupiendo las palabras. Vaya, no sabía que era tan molesto tener que hablar bien del rubio- tienes que averiguar la verdad-

Anna lo miró sin creerle.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó la princesa.

-Habla con él, y con Elsa- dijo Hans- no asumas nada, y aclara las cosas. Yo una vez cometí ese error con Elsa, y casi me di cuenta demasiado tarde…-

Anna lo miró, pensativa.

-Estás equivocado, Hans- dijo Anna, levantándose- creo que mejor te dejaré descansar…- y se retiró. Hans se quedó pensativo.

"Es imposible que ese gorila haya hecho eso. Por más bruto, él adora a Anna y no se arriesgaría a hacer nada que la lastime. Algo no está bien aquí, y me huele a que es obra de esos dos"

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Hans se levantó de su cama. El cuarzo que le había dado Grand Pabbie brilló con fuerza. El príncipe suspiró, y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de Elsa. La explicación de Anna no había sido suficiente. Tenía que preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

x-x-x

-Muy bien hecho, Elsa- le dijo Franz- al principio creí que esas lágrimas y temblores tuyos eran un poco demasiado, pero vaya que fue una excelente actuación. A ellos los convenciste, y al menos a mí me conmoviste…- y se echó a reír.

Elsa los miró con odio. A los dos. Era obvio que esos dos… seres no entendían como se estaba retorciendo de dolor, de solo imaginarse como estarían sufriendo Kristoff y Anna, y todo por su culpa. Todo por salvar a Hans.

-Ya hice lo que querían- dijo Elsa, incorporándose y limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos- lastimé a mi hermana y a un chico inocente. Ahora, díganme como curar a Hans de lo que le hicieron. Ese era el trato-

Los gemelos se echaron a reír.

-No tan rápido, querida Elsa- dijo Ferdinand, rodeando a Elsa y sentándose en la cama detrás de ella- tenemos otra pequeña condición para ti… y afortunadamente, el cumplirla también salvará a Hans… es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro-

A Elsa no le estaba gustando nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la reina, cruzándose de brazos con impaciencia, mientras intentaba seguirlos a ambos con la mirada.

-Tienes que romper tu compromiso y casarte con Ferdinand, para que le rompas el corazón a Hans- dijo Franz- así de sencillo…-

Elsa se quedó helada.

-¿Qué?- dijo la reina con dificultad.

-Lo que oíste- dijo Franz- romperás tu compromiso con Hans. Le dirás que no lo amas de la manera más cruel que puedas. Le ordenarás que regrese inmediatamente las Islas del Sur y le dirás que no lo quieres volver a ver. Eso romperá su corazón… y salvará su vida-

Elsa los miró con incredulidad.

-No me pueden pedir que haga eso- dijo Elsa con un hilo de voz.

-Un corazón roto no se puede quemar, Elsa- explicó Ferdinand- si le rompes el corazón a Hans, se salvará. Es la única manera-

Las manos de Elsa temblaron otra vez. Se abrazó las manos para evitarlo.

-¿Tengo que… lastimarlo?- dijo Elsa con voz temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a romperle el corazón- le dijo Ferdinand, tomándola por los hombros y susurrando en su oído. Elsa se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Ya basta- dijo la reina en un susurro, tratando de no quebrarse otra vez y, sin embargo, no le importó pedir- por favor, no me hagan eso… no me obliguen a hacerle eso-

Ferdinand rió macabramente al oído de la reina, y comenzó a jugar con su hermoso cabello.

-Ya, ya, no te alteres, hermosa- dijo Ferdinand- no es tan difícil lo que tienes que hacer-

Elsa se alejó de él, molesta, tomando su trenza entre sus manos para alejarla del príncipe.

-¿Qué ganan con todo eso?- preguntó Elsa.

-Para asegurarnos de que seguirás siendo nuestra aliada y haciendo lo que te ordenemos, querida- dijo Franz- además, le dirás a tu hermanita que se case conmigo. Para eso queríamos que te deshicieras del gorila que tenía por novio. Eso cerrará la alianza de Arendelle con Troms y garantizará que vas a seguir nuestras órdenes-

Elsa sintió náuseas. ¿Casarse con uno de esos príncipes?¿Anna tenía que casarse con el otro?

-Tomará tiempo convencer a tu hermana, lo sé- dijo Franz, adivinando sus pensamientos- pero tú sabes muy bien que Hans no tiene tiempo. Ese remedio congelado que le pusiste fue solo temporal, y lo sabes. O rompes su corazón ahora, o lo verás morir aquí. Es tu decisión…-

Elsa se quedó helada.

-Aquí viene tu enamorado, Elsa- dijo Franz con una sonrisa macabra, señalando la puerta- es tu oportunidad-

x-x-x

Hola! Ya estoy escondida en mi trinchera anti-tomates. Por favor no me odien. Prometo actualizar pronto. Nos leemos.

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6: Exilio

CAPITULO 6: EXILIO

Después de hablar con madame Hilda, Georg se encargó de interrogar a Serge, el ex-mayordomo de Leo, y a los tres guardias del duque de Weselton, que habían estado compartiendo prisión con él hasta que fue sustraído de la misma por dos hombres. Según la descripción de los testigos, dos hombres con extraños poderes, uno de fuego y uno de relámpagos, atacaron a los guardias, quemaron la puerta y se llevaron al duque. Los otros prisioneros y los guardias quedaron inconscientes en la celda tras los ataques, pero antes de ello pudieron escuchar que los dos hombres iban tras Weselton.

"Por la descripción de esos testigos, son los mismos hombres que atacaron a Leo", pensó Georg "los príncipes de Troms. Si liberaron a Weselton, quizá querían información de como llegar a Leo… y a Elsa. Quizá sea necesario advertir a Elsa de que esos dos saben más sobre ella de lo que cree gracias al duque, y que debe estar con mucho más cuidado"

Georg hizo algunos arreglos y después caminó despacio a la habitación de la reina. No sabía como iba a decirle todo lo que había averiguado. Suspiró. Claro que después de lo que había pasado, Leo no estaría de humor para escuchar esas cosas. Pero no había opción: ella era la reina. Y por más que no quisiera hacerla sentir mal, ella tenía que saber.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de la reina, donde los guardias estaban vigilando la puerta.

-¿Sigue durmiendo?- preguntó el príncipe. Los guardias asintieron. Georg tragó saliva y decidió entrar.

Leo estaba justo como la había dejado, durmiendo con una expresión triste, y con el sueño un poco agitado. El príncipe la movió suavemente para despertarla.

-¿Georg?- dijo ella, abriendo los ojos, preocupada.

-Tranquila- dijo Georg- vengo a decirte lo que he averiguado-

Leo lo escuchó atentamente mientras el príncipe narraba como había interrogado a los otros prisioneros, y como sospechaba que eran los mismos hombres que la habían atacado. La reina asintió, coincidiendo con él en la descripción de los hombres, con horror.

-Te contaré algo más- dijo Georg- que te confieso que me ha preocupado desde que te encontramos en esa cabaña- Leo asintió, demostrándole que le estaba escuchando- mi padre una vez nos contó una historia sobre los reyes de Troms, Oeste y Arendelle, y recuerdo que los hijos de uno de ellos eran gemelos con poderes. Creía que solo era un cuento. Me alarmó desde que lo mencionaste tu-

Leo lo miró.

-¿Crees que podamos…?- comenzó a preguntar ella.

-Eso quería decirte- dijo Georg- hice arreglos para que partamos inmediatamente a las Islas del Sur, para preguntarle a mi padre. Primero pensé en ir yo solo, pero creo que será mejor que vayas conmigo y que escuches a mi padre-

Ella respiró hondo y tomó papel y pluma. Le causaba dolor recordarlo, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, por el bien de su reino y del reino de su amiga.

_Elsa:_

_Te envío esta carta con urgencia. Tengo razones para creer que los príncipes que me atacaron, de los cuales te mandé advertir con Anna, han liberado al duque de Weselton. Muy probablemente lo estarán utilizando para sacarle información sobre ti._ _Si te es posible, asegúrate de que tu hermana y la gente que amas esté a salvo. _

_Yo iré a las Islas del Sur a hablar con el rey. Por lo que Georg me ha dicho, el rey conoció al rey de Troms, y quizá nos puede dar alguna pista para vencer a estos enemigos. Te avisaré si me entero de algo._

_Leo._

-Bien- dijo Leo, doblando la carta y entregándosela a su ama de llaves- gracias Ada, por favor vea que sea entregada lo más pronto posible, ya sea a la reina Elsa o a la princesa Anna-

-Sí, su majestad, de inmediato- dijo el ama de llaves.

Una vez que Ada salió, Leo se volvió a Georg.

-Espero que no reciba la carta demasiado tarde- dijo Leo- Georg, ¿estás seguro de que tu padre nos podrá ayudar?-

-No estoy seguro- dijo Georg sinceramente- pero recuerdo que mi padre me contó una historia sobre el rey Hardrada de Troms y sus hijos con poderes como los tuyos y los de Elsa. Valdrá la pena intentarlo…-

Leo sonrió levemente. Su corazón aún estaba doloroso por la muerte de Edvard, pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era un alivio que Georg se hubiera quedado a acompañarla.

-Jorgen y Violeta nos alcanzarán allá en las Islas del Sur. Te ruego que me disculpes, pero les tuve que avisar- dijo Georg- después de lo que pasó, será mejor que estén alejados de la corte un tiempo, por su propia seguridad. Madame Hilda se encargará de vigilar el reino durante tu ausencia, a cambio de que me diera todos sus documentos sobre lo que investigó acerca de tus poderes-

-Debe estar extasiada de por fin poder ser regente- dijo Leo, y Georg asintió con una leve sonrisa- y tienes razón. Gracias, Georg…-

El príncipe se inclinó y ofreció su brazo a la reina para acompañarla al muelle. Leo lo aceptó y miró interrogante al príncipe. Aún no entendía porqué se comportaba tan bondadoso y con tantas atenciones hacia ella. ¿Aún tenía esperanzas de que cambiara de opinión y lo hiciera rey? Ella sacudió la cabeza. Prefirió no pensar en ello, al menos no por ahora. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Si podía contribuir de alguna manera a detener y castigar a los asesinos de Edvard, lo haría. Aún sin tener sus poderes.

x-x-x

-Por favor- suplicó Elsa- no me hagan hacer eso. Haré lo que sea…-

-Es la única manera, Elsa- dijo Ferdinand, y la fría risa de Franz resonaba en la oscuridad mientras ambos hermanos se alejaban para dejarla sola- rómpele el corazón o morirá-

Elsa ya sabía que iba a llamar a la puerta aún antes de que sonara.

_Toc.. toc…_

-A…adelante- dijo Elsa con la voz quebrada.

Hans entró a la habitación. Instintivamente se abrazó el cuerpo. Vaya que hacía mucho frío ahí dentro. El príncipe vio que caían pequeños copos de nieve alrededor de Elsa. Estaba nerviosa. Le recordaba aquel día en el calabozo de Arendelle, cuando fue a pedirle a Elsa que parara el invierno eterno. Sacudió la cabeza. No quería recordar eso. Al poner su mano sobre su pecho sintió algo de calor emanando de él. Eso debía ser lo que le causaba el dolor. Suspiró.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Hans, dudoso.

Encontró a la joven reina sentada en el borde de su cama. Aún traía puesto el vestido hecho jirones, tal y como Anna había descrito. Estaba cabizbaja, gruesas lágrimas transparentes rodaban por sus mejillas en silencio.

-Entonces es cierto, Elsa- dijo Hans, mirándola sorprendido. Él tampoco había querido creerlo de Kristoff, pero la evidencia delante de sus ojos le decía lo contrario- no lo puedo…-

-Hans- interrumpió Elsa, respirando hondo y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos- que bueno que viniste, porque necesito hablar contigo… de algo importante-

Hans la miró con curiosidad y se sentó junto a ella. ¿Qué era esa extraña actitud? No se trataba de lo que había pasado con Kristoff. Una persona que acaba de ser atacada no se comporta así, ¿o si?

-Dime…- dijo Hans, sentándose junto a ella- te escucho-

-Debo ser sincera contigo- dijo Elsa, intentando reprimir un sollozo- yo… no debí dejar que esto fuera tan lejos. Pero mereces saber la verdad…-

Hans sintió un vuelco que no tenía nada que ver con el fuego en su corazón. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Elsa? Ese inicio de la conversación no auguraba nada bueno. ¿Había pasado algo malo?

-Yo me equivoqué, Hans. Yo no… siento lo que dije que sentía por ti- dijo Elsa, tratando de que las palabras salieran de su boca- yo… yo no te amo, Hans-

Aquella declaración cayó sobre Hans como un balde de agua fría. La miró. Elsa no lo miraba, estaba jugando con sus manos, con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. Algo no estaba bien. Había visto a Elsa decir cosas bastante duras a gente que amaba, y no las decía así. ¿Cómo olvidar la manera en que le dijo a Anna "Bien. No te puedes casar con un hombre que acabas de conocer"?

-Eso no es verdad, Elsa- dijo Hans, mirándola con curiosidad. ¿Porqué Elsa estaba diciendo eso?- no estás diciendo la verdad. Me estás mintiendo-

-No estoy mintiendo- dijo Elsa. La joven cerró los ojos. Hans tenía razón, y era obvio que la iba a descubrir. Elsa no acostumbraba mentir.

-No me estás mirando a los ojos- dijo el príncipe, insistiendo- y además estás jugando con tus manos. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas- la retó Hans- si no haces así, no te creo-

"Elsa, querida, sé que lo puedes hacerlo", Elsa recordó lo que había dicho Ferdinand, y su voz seguía resonando en su mente "recuerda que Hans morirá si no rompes su corazón".

Elsa respiró hondo. Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para separar su mirada del suelo y fijarla sobre los ojos de Hans. Vaya que aquello era doloroso.

-No solo no te amo- dijo Elsa, tomando valor para hacer lo que tenía para salvar a Hans- yo… te odio. Siempre serás para mí ese hombre despreciable que jugó con los sentimientos de mi hermana solo para apoderarse de mi corona, y que después trató de matarme. Eres un verdadero monstruo y jamás, jamás podría amar a alguien como tu…-

Ante eso, Hans sintió de pronto un horrible dolor en su corazón. No podía creer las frías y terribles palabras de Elsa. Pero la joven reina lo había dicho, y lo había dicho mirándolo a los ojos. Hans cerró sus ojos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para evitar llorar. El cuarzo que Grand Pabbie le había dado estalló y se quebró en pedazos. La joven reina casi pudo ver, a través de los ojos de Hans, como su corazón se había roto. El cabello de Hans volvió a ser del mismo color.

"Lo hiciste, Elsa, con eso es suficiente. Lo has salvado. Ahora haz que se vaya de aquí", pensó Elsa "no puedo soportar seguir viéndolo así"

-Quiero… quiero que mañana a primera hora te vayas de Arendelle, bajo pena de muerte- dijo Elsa, luchando para que no se le quebrara la voz- contigo se irá desterrado el traidor de Kristoff, su reno y tu caballo-

-Elsa, yo…- comenzó Hans.

"No necesito oír eso, no quiero que sospeche nada", pensó Elsa, temiendo quebrarse y decirle la verdad en el último minuto.

-¡Guardias!- gritó Elsa, interrumpiendo a Hans, y dos guardias entraron- llévenselo al calabozo junto con Kristoff. No quiero que haga ningún drama. Y preparen su barco para zarpar mañana a primera hora a las Islas del Sur-

Los guardias obedecieron y se retiraron. A diferencia de Kristoff hacía un rato, Hans no opuso resistencia ni dijo nada, solo se dejó arrastrar fuera con los ojos cerrados. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Mientras se lo llevaban, Elsa estiró su mano hacia él.

"Te amo con toda mi alma, Hans, te amo más que a mí misma", pensó Elsa "por eso tuve que hacerlo…"

Elsa dio un paso adelante, aún con su mano derecha estirada hacia la entrada de su habitación, por donde iba a desaparecer Hans. Quiso decir algo, detenerlos, cualquier cosa… hasta que una mano tomó la suya.

-No lo arruines todo, Elsa, ya casi lo logras…- dijo Ferdinand en un susurro. El y Franz estaban de pie junto a ella.

Elsa los miró alternadamente, y después al grupo de guardias. Quería gritar el nombre de Hans, pero la palabra ya no salió de su boca. La puerta de su habitación se cerró, dejándola sola junto a los dos príncipes, sin que los guardias se percataran de su presencia.

-Lo lograste, Elsa, salvaste a Hans- dijo Franz- ahora descansa, porque mañana temprano, una vez que tu príncipe se vaya, vas a anunciar tu compromiso con mi hermano-

Una vez que se quedó sola, Elsa se dejó caer en la cama y volvió a dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

x-x-x

Anna se había salido del castillo y se encontraba junto a las puertas del mismo, junto al fiordo, sollozando. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Cómo era posible que Kristoff, ese enorme chico de ojos tan inocentes, hubiera hecho algo tan vil como eso?

"Primero Hans, y ahora Kristoff", dijo la voz interior de Anna "¿qué estoy destinada a nunca ser feliz?"

-¿Princesa Anna?- dijo la voz de Gerda, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Anna se volvió hacia ella y se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Sí?- dijo la princesa.

-Perdone que la moleste, princesa, pero llegó esta carta, dirigida a usted o a su hermana- dijo Gerda, mirándola algo alarmada al verla llorar- el mensajero dijo que era urgente, y su majestad está… indispuesta al parecer… su recámara esta toda… llena de hielo, y su puerta imposible de abrir hasta que se calme un poco-

Anna le agradeció y la tomó. Leyó lo que había dicho Leo sobre haber liberado al duque de Weselton y sobre ir con el padre de Hans. Todo aquello le sonaba muy extraño. Weselton, los príncipes de Troms que según Elsa eran sus parientes también, que Kristoff haya hecho algo que parecía ser imposible. Suspiró y se guardó la carta en su bolsillo. Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Hans y visitar a Kristoff. Quien sabe, tal vez después de todo había sido un error. O tal vez eso era lo que Anna quería creer.

Anna se levantó y se dirigió a los calabozos. Ella nunca había estado ahí, pero Elsa sí, y le había contado como era ese lugar. Por supuesto que Elsa no había querido alarmar a su hermana, porque eran más feos de lo que ella recordaba que le habían descrito.

-¡Su alteza!- exclamaron los guardias, inclinándose ante la joven princesa.

-Buenas noches, caballeros- dijo Anna- disculpen que los moleste tan tarde, pero quisiera ver a sir… a Kristoff Bjorgman-

-Su alteza- dijo uno de los guardias, inclinándose- los guardias nos informaron que su majestad la reina ordenó que no le informáramos dónde se encontraba ese peligroso criminal-

Anna parpadeó, y miró a los guardias con tristeza.

-¿Por favor?- dijo Anna- ¿cinco minutos?-

El guardia suspiró y asintió.

-Es aquella de allá, su alteza- dijo el guardia. Anna sonrió, le dio un rápido abrazo y un "gracias" casi susurrado, y corrió hacia donde le habían indicado.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la celda en la que se encontraba Kristoff. Ordenó a los guardias retirarse del pasillo, a pesar de ser tan tarde en la noche.

-¿Kristoff?- dijo Anna, dudosa, una vez que se asomó entre los barrotes.

-¡Anna!- dijo Kristoff en tono cansado, pero aún así se levantó precipitadamente de su lugar para acercarse a los barrotes de la puerta. Anna lo miró con algo de tristeza. Al parecer no había salido ileso mientras lo arrastraban ahí, pues tenía varios golpes en la cara y sobre todo el cuerpo, así como una manga de su camisa rasgada- Anna, te juro que todo fue un error, un malentendido, yo jamás intenté lastimar o aprovecharme de Elsa o de nadie, lo juro-

Anna le hizo una señal para que se tranquilice.

-Calma, Kristoff, necesito que me expliques que pasó- dijo Anna en voz baja- y porqué parecía que sí lo hiciste…-

Kristoff asintió, y le narró como Elsa lo mandó llamar, su extraña actitud y como ella misma se había cortado el vestido y lo había hecho tropezar encima de ella, para después gritar y alertar a los guardias.

-¿Y antes de todo eso te dijo que era por nuestro bien?- preguntó Anna, y Kristoff asintió, encogiendo los hombros confundido- no lo puedo creer-

-Yo tampoco- dijo Kristoff- no me explico que pudo hacer que Elsa hiciera algo tan…-

Antes de que pudieran continuar, fueron interrumpidos por un par de guardias. Kristoff dio unos pasos atrás dentro de la celda, y Anna se apartó de la puerta de la misma.

-Disculpe la interrupción, su alteza- dijo uno de los guardias, inclinándose algo sorprendido de ver a la princesa ahí- la reina Elsa nos ha ordenado traer este prisionero aquí también. Su majestad ha firmado su orden de destierro, y mañana tendrán que irse de Arendelle para siempre-

Anna miró mortificada a Kristoff y asintió. Hablaría con Elsa para negociar el perdón de Kristoff. Le creía que era inocente, y no quería que lo alejaran de él. La princesa se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de que el otro prisionero que llevaban para acompañar a Kristoff era Hans.

-¡Hans!- dijo Anna- ¿qué sucedió?-

Hans no respondió. Los guardias lo dejaron dentro de la celda y se retiraron, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Anna volvió a acercarse a la puerta para mirar a través de los barrotes.

-¿Hans?- insistió Anna una vez que se quedaron solos- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿qué sucedió? ¿porqué Elsa te…?-

-Elsa no me ama, Anna, me lo acaba de decir- dijo Hans amargamente- parece que decidió vengarse de… de lo que te hice antes de que cambiara-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kristoff.

-Elsa rompió nuestro compromiso- dijo Hans- y mañana mismo tengo que volver a las Islas del Sur y no volver a este país, bajo pena de muerte. Y también me encerró aquí para que no haga ningún "escándalo". Para completar mi castigo, Kristoff también fue desterrado-

Anna los miró alternadamente.

-Algo no está bien, Hans, esto no tiene sentido- dijo Anna, preocupada- Elsa no pudo…-

Y entonces Anna recordó la carta de Leo. El duque de Weselton había podido contarles a los príncipes las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno de ellos. Quizá ellos amenazaron a Elsa de alguna manera para que diera las órdenes tan absurdas que estaban viendo.

-Deben de estar manipulando a Elsa de alguna manera, o amenazándola para que haga estas cosas tan absurdas- dijo Anna, pensativa- no puede haber otra explicación-

Kristoff asintió.

-Yo también creo eso, Anna- dijo Kristoff. Eso era lo único que tenía sentido sobre la extraña actitud de Elsa. Hans, sin embargo, los miró con incredulidad.

-No importa, regresar a casa es lo mejor- dijo Hans, sentándose en una esquina de la celda, en el suelo, y abrazando sus piernas con tristeza- si Elsa no me ama no vale la pena quedarme aquí. Era la única razón por la que deseaba quedarme-

Anna miró alternadamente a Hans y a Kristoff. Metió la mano a través de los barrotes de la celda para tomar la mano del rubio, acercarla a su rostro y llorar.

-Oh, Kristoff, tenías razón- dijo Anna- perdóname, jamás debí haber dudado de ti…-

Kristoff sonrió, estando ahora tranquilo de que Anna le creía.

-No hay anda que perdonar, Anna- dijo el rubio- de verdad estoy feliz de que me hayas escuchado, y sobre todo, que confíes en mi-

Anna sonrió, y se volvió a Hans sin soltar la mano de Kristoff.

-No me gusta la idea de dejar sola a mi hermana- dijo Anna con decisión- pero tengo que ir a las Islas del Sur con ustedes dos-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Hans y Kristoff al mismo tiempo.

-Shhh, no me distraigan- dijo Anna, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para pensar mejor- es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de ayudar a Elsa, y tengo una idea. Y necesitaré la ayuda de Kai-

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Elsa miró con lágrimas en los ojos, desde la ventana de su estudio, como el barco que llevaba a Hans se alejaba de la bahía de Arendelle rumbo a las Islas del Sur, para no volver jamás. Había visto como hacían abordar a Hans, a Kristoff, a Sven y a Sitron. No le cabía la menor duda de que eran ellos. Acababa de perder al hombre que amaba, para siempre. Todo para salvar su vida.

"Pero porque lo amo lo tuve que hacer, tenía que salvarlo", pensó Elsa.

-Por favor, ¿podrías dejar de tener esos pensamientos tan cursis?- dijo Ferdinand, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo un gesto de fastidio, adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven reina mientras miraba por la ventana- es bastante molesto…-

-Si no te gusta, te puedes ir de aquí- dijo Elsa, volviéndose hacia el príncipe y entrecerrando los ojos de enojo- prefiero que me dejen sola-

Ferdinand se echó a reír. Elsa lo miró con odio. Ya se había hartado de llorar. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Pero qué?

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu futuro esposo, querida Elsa- dijo el príncipe, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la reina- creí que tendrías palabras más tiernas en tu haber…-

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de él con un gesto de fastidio.

Ferdinand se exasperó y empujó a la joven reina contra la pared, con las manos en alto. Elsa trató de apartarlo usando sus poderes de hielo, pero de sus manos solo emergió un poco de vapor, ya que el príncipe estaba contrarrestando sus poderes con los suyos de fuego.

-Quítame las manos de encima, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo Elsa, sus ojos azules mirándolo con furia, en el tono más frío que encontró.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Elsa?- dijo Ferdinand, mirándola fijamente- ¿que si no fuera por mí en este momento no tendrías poderes y tu reino estará a nuestros pies? Te habría pasado lo mismo que a la reina de Oeste, o peor…-

Elsa lo miró, interrogante. No sabía porqué eso no le gustaba para nada.

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo la reina.

-A que el plan original era robarles sus poderes a Leo y a ti, para usarlos nosotros, y dominar sus reinos con sus propios poderes- dijo Ferdinand, y Elsa lo miró con terror- con Leo tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente cuando sus poderes se pasaron accidentalmente a su moribundo guardia y quizá ya se perdieron para siempre. Pero yo fui quien convenció a Franz de cambiar el plan a último minuto, para que al menos tú conservaras tus poderes y no hagamos sufrir a tu hermana delante tuyo-

Elsa reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Esos dos habían incluso considerado torturar a Anna enfrente de ella como habían hecho con Edvard? Elsa no pudo evitar temblar al imaginárselo. Miró la sonrisa satisfecha del príncipe ante el miedo que había demostrado en su cara, y le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella- ¿y ese cambio de planes en que te beneficiaría a ti?-

-Porque yo quiero tener a la hermosa reina de las nieves- dijo el príncipe Ferdinand de manera significativa. Soltó una de las manos de Elsa para acariciar su mejilla y después deslizar su mano por el blanco cuello de la reina- me imagino tener a esta hermosa flor de hielo para mí…-

La joven reina tenía suficiente. Aprovechó sus manos libres para apartar al príncipe. Éste quiso seguirla, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

_Toc… toc…_

-Su majestad- dijo Kai, interrumpiendo la conversación. Miró alarmado que el príncipe estuviera con Elsa- disculpe que la moleste en este momento. Venía a avisarle que sus órdenes de exiliar a sir Kristoff y al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur se han llevado a cabo según sus deseos-

-Gracias, Kai- dijo Elsa en un susurro, con la voz quebrada.

-Y algo más- dijo Kai- su hermana, la princesa Anna, me ha pedido que le entregue esto-

Y le entregó una hoja de papel doblada. Al hacerlo, Kai miró a Elsa a los ojos de manera significativa.

-Gracias, Kai- dijo Elsa, tomándola. Kai se inclinó y se retiró.

Elsa dio unos pasos a un lado, evitando la mirada de Ferdinand, desdobló el papel y leyó lo más rápido que pudo.

_Elsa:_

_Creo que adiviné de que se trata todo esto. Me iré de Arendelle por un tiempo. No te preocupes, estaré a salvo y no podrán usarme para obligarte a nada. Y trataré de ayudarte a resolver esto._

_Sé fuerte mientras vuelvo._

_Anna._

Elsa sonrió levemente. No se lo esperaba, pero al parecer Anna era más lista de lo que se había imaginado, y había descifrado todo. Y si Anna no estaba en Arendelle, quería decir que los príncipes de Troms ya no tenían a nadie con quien amenazar a Elsa para obligarla a hacer lo que querían. Su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar a Hans.

"Es por su bien", pensó Elsa, "estará a salvo lejos de aquí. Y tal vez Anna pueda explicarle y… quizá vuelva…".

Tomó la nota y la lanzó al fuego, y el papel se consumió casi de inmediato.

x-x-x

Anna había huido de Arendelle en el mismo barco que Kristoff y Hans, rumbo a las Islas del Sur. Antes de partir, había pedido a Kai que le entregara una carta a Elsa, y que cuidara de ella desde la distancia. Sabía que su hermana se podía defender sola, sobre todo si no había nadie que pudiera salir lastimado cerca.

-A ver, repíteme lo que quieres hacer- dijo Kristoff, confundido, masticando media zanahoria para darle la otra mitad a Sven- porque no entiendo nada-

-Leo dijo en su carta que iba a viajar a las Islas del Sur, y de seguro ya está allá- dijo Anna- en la carta que envió, dijo que el padre de Hans sabe algo sobre los poderes de esos dos príncipes, y como detenerlos. Iremos a informarnos para poder ayudar a Elsa- se aclaró la garganta- además, estando lejos, no podrán lastimarnos, y no podrán manipular a Elsa usándonos de rehenes-

Hans no dijo nada. Estaba muy deprimido. Kristoff miró con atención a Hans. No le había prestado atención desde la noche anterior, pero ahora notó algo que no había visto antes.

-No me explico como Hans está como si nada- dijo Kristoff. Anna lo miró, confundida- bueno, yo sé que está triste, pero no parece… estar muriendo como antes, y su cabello ya volvió a su color original. Es como si nada hubiera pasado…-

Anna lo miró, y se dio cuenta de que Kristoff tenía razón. Se acercó al príncipe.

-Hans, estás bien…- dijo Anna, sorprendida. No era pregunta, era una afirmación- ¿y el cuarzo que te dio Grand Pabbie?-

-No lo sé, creo que se rompió- dijo Hans- cuando Elsa me dijo que…- y se interrumpió.

Anna se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Se rompió! ¡Elsa te rompió el corazón!- exclamó Anna. Hans y Kristoff la miraron sin entender porqué estaba tan emocionada. Hans incluso se sintió un poco ofendido, pero Anna continuó- ¡esa era la cura! ¿no lo entiendes, Hans?- el príncipe la miró confundido- ¡Elsa sí te ama! Pero tenía que romperte el corazón para curarte del ataque del príncipe… pero si te decía ibas a saber, y no se te iba a romper el corazón… y….y….-

-Calma, calma…- dijo Kristoff, deteniéndola por los hombros.

Hans la miró, algo incrédulo. Ahora que lo mencionaba, sí era cierto que la actitud de Elsa había cambiado drásticamente, que no tenía sentido lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quizá Anna tenía razón. Pero ese pensamiento no duró mucho, y Hans sacudió la cabeza. Iba rumbo a su hogar, y no podía tener falsas esperanzas.

-Hans- le dijo Kristoff. El príncipe puso los ojos en blanco, molesto.

-No me molestes, gorila- dijo Hans. El rubio ignoró el insulto.

-Ya sabes que… tu y yo no nos llevamos bien- dijo Kristoff, y Hans alzó las cejas- quería agradecerte por haberle pedido a Anna que fuera a hablar conmigo. No estaría aquí con nosotros, y a salvo, de no haber sido por ti…-

Hans hizo una mueca para demostrar que había escuchado.

-Y yo solo quería decirte…- continuó Kristoff- que estaría bien que por ahora siguieras tu propio consejo. No pienses lo peor de lo que pasó. Es muy probable que Elsa esté siendo manipulada-

Hans puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya basta, grandulón- dijo Hans- solo lo dices porque la loca de tu novia piensa eso-

Kristoff se molestó tanto que le dio un golpe en la barbilla que hizo que el príncipe cayera al suelo. Anna alcanzó a ver ese último intercambio, y se acercó a ellos, alarmada.

-¡Basta los dos!- exclamó- no peleen, así no estamos ayudando a Elsa-

-Lo lamento- dijo Kristoff, y se retiró.

Hans se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Quizá el grandulón tenía razón.

x-x-x

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que la princesa Anna no aparecía en ningún lado en el castillo de Arendelle o sus alrededores, Franz estaba furioso.

Los dos hermanos fueron a interrogar a Elsa sobre el paradero de Anna. Ferdinand no decía nada, solo miraba a su hermano con los brazos cruzados y apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana, Elsa?- dijo Franz, perdiendo la paciencia, tomando a Elsa por el cuello y empujándola contra la pared. Algunas chispas salieron de sus manos, pero no se atrevió a lastimar a la joven reina- ¿dónde está Anna?-

-No lo sé- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa desafiante. Ella ya no se sentía tan débil y atrapada como antes. Ahora el status quo había cambiado, y estaba más o menos parejo- y si lo supiera, no se los diría jamás, ni en un millón de años…-

Franz soltó el cuello de la reina y le dio un golpe en la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Fue tal la fuerza que usó, que Elsa cayó al suelo de rodillas, y se llevó la mano a su mejilla golpeada. Elsa alzó la vista desde el suelo con una expresión herida. No sabía cuanto más iba a poder soportar todo aquello.

-No quieras pasarte de lista, Elsa- dijo el príncipe, aún furioso- no has ganado aún. Te casarás con mi hermano, o tu hermoso reino sufrirá las consecuencias de tu negativa. Estás advertida-

Elsa se quedó en silencio, sin moverse, aún de rodillas en el suelo, con su mano presionando su adolorida mejilla. Ferdinand miró alternadamente a Elsa y a Franz, y finalmente decidió ayudar a la joven a levantarse del suelo. Ella se dejó ayudar, algo sorprendida.

-Gra…gracias- susurró ella, extrañada.

-Te quedarás aquí en tu habitación, tienes prohibido salir- dijo Franz, ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir- si desobedeces, tus pobres súbditos pagarán por tu error-

Elsa tragó saliva, y miró al príncipe salir de su habitación. Suspiró. Esperaba que Anna se diera prisa.

Franz salió de la habitación de Elsa y llamó a su hermano. Ferdinand miró a Elsa de una manera que la joven no supo como interpretar, y salió detrás de su hermano.

-¿Dónde está Weselton?- exclamó Franz, furioso- necesitamos saber donde se metió Anna-

-¿Para qué la necesitas?- preguntó Ferdinand, haciendo un gesto de restarle importancia a la impaciencia de su hermano- Elsa no nos está atacando, va a obedecernos porque teme que dañemos a sus súbditos. Quizá no la necesitamos…-

-Para asegurarnos de que Elsa haga todo lo que le ordenamos sin chistar, como hizo para deshacerse de su cuñado y de su prometido- dijo Franz- lo podrá hacer por sus súbditos, pero tendrá un mejor efecto si tenemos como rehén a su hermana- lo miró fijamente- recuerda que este cambio de planes fue tu idea, así que más vale que aparezca o se pudre todo-

x-x-x

El barco en el que viajaba Anna llegó pronto a las Islas del Sur. El país de Hans no era nada parecido a Arendelle y, sin embargo, era hermoso en su propia manera. Carecía de montañas tan vistosas como las de su país y, sin embargo, había un gran bosque cerca de la costa, rodeando el palacio real, que era mucho más grande que el de Arendelle.

Georg, el hermano de Hans, fue a recibirlos junto con otros de los príncipes.

-Es un placer volverlos a ver- dijo Georg, inclinándose- ojalá fuera en mejores circunstancias-

-Vinimos a tratar de arreglar las cosas- dijo Anna con una sonrisa. Georg asintió.

-Antes que… otra cosa suceda, quisiera advertirles algo que sucedió en Oeste cuando se fueron- dijo Georg en voz baja en un tono triste- Edvard no sobrevivió al ataque de los príncipes. La reina Leo está muy afectada por ello, aunque está intentando mantenerse fuerte-

Anna se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de tristeza, y Kristoff la rodeó con un abrazo. Hans lo miró primero con incredulidad, y luego con pena. ¿Esos dos habían causado la muerte de Edvard?

-Mi padre supuso que vendrían a verlo por este asunto- continuó Georg- así que los está esperando. Leo, su hermano y su cuñada ya están ahí. Vamos-

Todos siguieron al príncipe. Hans los siguió más distante. No le causaba ninguna alegría haber vuelto a las islas del Sur. La última vez que lo hizo había sido en desgracia. Y ahora, volvía con el corazón roto.

x-x-x

Hola! Sigo en mi trinchera y no pienso salir a corto plazo, dadas las repetidas amenazas contra mi vida y/o integridad física… lo bueno es que tiene excelente cobertura de wifi… espero que les esté gustando. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7: Consejo

CAPITULO 7: CONSEJO

El rey de las Islas del Sur era un hombre alto, de larga barba y cabello blancos, con ojos verdes y una sonrisa benévola. A Anna le parecía como un abuelo, un rey salido de una rima de cuna.

-Bienvenidos- dijo el rey, con una gran sonrisa- los estaba esperando-

Todos se inclinaron ante él. La inclinación de Hans, sin embargo fue más breve y rápida que la de los demás.

-Princesa Anna, es un honor tenerte aquí- continuó el rey, observando que la joven estaba presente. Anna sonrió. De seguro el rey estaba enterado del pequeño incidente con Hans hacía ya casi un año, así que no dijo nada.

-Gracias, su majestad- dijo Anna- yo también deseaba venir a conocerlo-

Al salón del trono entró Leo, quien se aferraba al brazo de Georg, y después la siguieron Jorgen y Violeta, quienes al parecer acababan de enterarse de lo sucedido, y estaban algo alarmados por las noticias que recibieron.

-¡Leo!- dijo Anna al verla llegar- ¡menos mal que estás bien!-

Leo sonrió levemente, abrazando contra su cuerpo su mano izquierda quemada. No pasó desapercibido para los recién llegados que Leo, quien siempre utilizaba vestidos morados o violetas, usaba esta vez un vestido negro. Aunque tampoco le sorprendía. A Leo aún le incomodaba su falta de poderes, pero lo cierto es que estaba agradecida de que Jorgen y Violeta no hubieran estado presentes durante su encuentro con los intrusos. Quien sabe, quizá ellos hubieran sufrido la misma suerte.

Violeta y Jorgen estaban juntos, de pie junto a Leo, ambos mirándolos con una mezcla de compasión y tristeza. Ellos también iban vestidos de negro. Violeta no pudo evitar tomar la mano de su cuñada en un gesto de consuelo.

-Bueno, ya están tres de los cuatro- dijo el rey, mirando alternadamente a Anna, Leo y Jorgen- solo falta Elsa. En fin, espero que ustedes le den el mensaje con mis palabras-

-Por supuesto- dijo Anna. El rey comenzó a contarles.

-Ya sé porqué están aquí- dijo el rey- Georg me contó lo que ocurrió en Oeste. Anna, quisiera que nos cuentes que es lo que ha pasado en Arendelle…-

El rey había notado la cara de sufrimiento de Hans y la preocupación de Anna y de Kristoff, y sabía que tenía que ver con Elsa. Anna narró brevemente lo que sabía y sus conclusiones.

-Gracias, Anna- dijo el rey- y ahora que ya sabemos lo que está pasando, yo tengo que contarles una historia aún más vieja…-

Hizo una seña, y sus sirvientes trajeron sillas para todos. Una vez que tomaron asiento, el rey continuó su historia.

-Hace más de cien años, los reinos de Troms, Oeste y Arendelle eran uno solo. El rey, quien tenía poderes como los de Leo o Elsa, tuvo tres hijos varones, así que decidió dividir su reino en tres provincias, y crear tres reinos más pequeños. Para repartirlos, no se fijó en el orden de nacimiento de sus hijos, sino en las habilidades de cada uno-

-Tu padre, Anna, era el más joven, pero era el que más era amado por los súbditos del rey- continuó- así que tu abuelo le concedió el reino de Arendelle, que era el más habitado. Tu padre, Leo, era el más práctico, a pesar de ser siempre enfermizo, así que le dio el reino de Oeste, que era el que tenía más potencial, para que lo explotara. Y finalmente, el reino de Troms, más frío y menos habitado, aunque más rico en tesoros, se lo concedió a su hijo mayor, el rey Hardrada-

Todos escucharon con atención la historia del padre de Hans.

-Cuando murió el gran rey y los reinos se repartieron, el rey Hardrada trató de tomar por la fuerza los reinos de sus hermanos, sin éxito. Los reyes de Oeste y de Arendelle se aliaron para protegerse, y ganaron la guerra-

Anna no se imaginaba a su padre yendo a la guerra. Aunque pensándolo bien, nunca le había preguntado de donde había sacado todas esas medallas que solía lucir. Quizá eso lo explicaba.

-Una vez que perdió, el rey Hardrada volvió a Troms tuvo dos hijos gemelos- continuó el rey- y se dio cuenta que sus hijos tenían poderes. Acudió a una bruja en su reino, quien le dijo que dos de sus sobrinas también los tendrían, y que si llegaba a poseer al menos tres de los cuatro poderes, podría volver a unir los reinos-

-Entonces esos son Ferdinand y Franz- dijo Anna- y quieren unir los reinos otra vez-

El rey asintió.

-Sus padres decidieron ocultar los poderes de Leo y de Elsa del rey de Troms para evitar que se hiciera con ellos- dijo él- desgraciadamente, al parecer por culpa del duque de Weselton, ahora sabían que Leo y Elsa tenían poderes también, y por eso las están siguiendo. Querían robar sus poderes y usarlos para volver a dominar los reinos en uno solo-

-No entiendo- dijo Leo, interrumpiendo un poco al rey- si solo necesitaban a una de las dos, ¿porqué no intentaron conmigo? Es decir, ya me tenían…-

El rey sacudió la cabeza.

-El poder de Elsa les parecía más atractivo- dijo el rey- porque es el más parecido a los que tienen ellos. Es una teoría, pero creo que cuando te atacaron, era solo un experimento para ver como funcionaban sus poderes y como podían robarlos o manipularlas para que los usen a su favor- explicó el rey- cuando vieron como podías transferir tu poder a la primera persona que tocaras cuando te empujaban al límite, pensaron en usar esa información para robar los poderes de Elsa-

Anna frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y porqué no fueron directamente a robar los poderes de Elsa, si ya sabían como?- preguntó Anna.

-Eso no me lo explico- la apoyó Leo- tenían a Anna y a Hans a la mano para presionarla como lo hicieron con…- se interrumpió y bajó la mirada- pudieron haber robado los poderes de Elsa fácilmente y no lo hicieron. ¿Porqué…?-

Todos los presentes se quedaron pensativos unos minutos

-A ella- dijo Georg finalmente- la quieren a ella-

Todos los presentes la miraron.

-Vamos- dijo Georg- en todos los reinos a los que hemos viajado se ha comentado no solo el terrible poder de la reina de las nieves, sino también su belleza sobrenatural. Los príncipes no solo quieren sus poderes, deben quererla a ella también-

Hans no sabía porqué, pero sintió un verdadero odio hacia esos dos príncipes. Más les valía no ponerle encima un dedo a Elsa, o si no…

-¿Cómo podemos detenerlos?- preguntó Kristoff, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hans.

-Si nos acercamos, obligarán a Elsa a obedecerlos, por miedo a que nos hagan daño- dijo Anna.

-Madame Hilda hace mucho encontró la respuesta- dijo el rey de las Islas del Sur- buscó, en secreto y bajo órdenes del rey de Oeste, una "cura" para los poderes de Leo, aunque el verdadero objetivo del rey era que encontrara una manera de detener a los otros príncipes que también tuvieran poderes, si es que éstos llegaban a atacar alguna vez-

Leo hizo una mueca.

-¿Habla de esas esposas horribles que nos pusieron los secuaces de Weselton?- preguntó la reina de Oeste, frotándose las muñecas sin pensar. El solo recuerdo del miedo que sintió en esa ocasión, habiendo sido atrapada junto con Elsa, la hizo estremecerse.

-No necesariamente- dijo el rey con paciencia- ese metal puede neutralizar sus poderes, incluso para siempre, si se inserta en el corazón de la persona que los tiene. Como sabes, Leo, sus poderes vienen del corazón, porque los controlas con las emociones. Las esposas bloqueaban tus manos. Un dardo a la altura del corazón bloqueará sus poderes para siempre-

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Podríamos forjar un artefacto para llegar al corazón de los príncipes… quizá unas flechas de metal- dijo Kristoff de pronto, pensativo- y podríamos atacarlos con ellas. Podemos ir a Arendelle, crear una distracción, y dispararles mientras…-

-Sí, pero ¿quién las podría disparar sin fallar?- preguntó Anna, interrumpiendo a Kristoff.

Jorgen, quien había estado escuchando en silencio todo ese tiempo, por fin intervino en la conversación, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Creo que yo sé quien puede hacerlo…-

x-x-x

Elsa estaba muy exasperada. Era una prisionera en su propio castillo. Después de haber sido obligada a anunciar su "boda" en los próximos días con el príncipe Ferdinand de Troms, éste la hizo despedir a todos los trabajadores del castillo de Arendelle. Elsa estaba completamente sola en su hogar.

Suspiró. Moría de ganas de huir de ahí. No era tan difícil, solo podía crear una escalera de hielo desde su ventana al suelo, y perderse entre la multitud. Pero no se quería arriesgar a que los príncipes lastimaran a su gente en el intento por encontrarla. No. Se estaría quieta y esperaría a que Anna volviera con la respuesta. Su hermana era muy lista, sabía que lo lograría.

-Vaya, si que estamos esperanzados hoy- dijo Ferdinand, nuevamente interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Elsa.

-Creí haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz- dijo Elsa, frunciendo el entrecejo- no se saldrán con la suya…-

-Por eso nunca fuiste buena en controlar tus poderes, Elsa- dijo Ferdinand- no puedes controlar ni siquiera tus emociones- la señaló- tus emociones se reflejan con mucha facilidad en tu rostro-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, _príncipe_ Ferdinand?- dijo Elsa con sarcasmo.

-Nada en especial, Elsa querida- dijo el joven príncipe, tomando a Elsa por la barbilla- solo admirar un rato a mi futura esposa-

-Suéltame- dijo Elsa, muy enfadada, y retirando su rostro de la mano del príncipe. Un poco de nieve cayó en la habitación alrededor de ellos.

-Deberías ser un poco más agradecida, Elsa- dijo Ferdinand, dejando de sonreír y mirándola fijamente- estoy tratando de calmar a mi hermano, él quiere volver al plan anterior. Yo quiero dejarte conservar tus poderes… y a tu hermana con vida…-

Esta vez Elsa no se dejó intimidar.

-Los dos deberían irse de aquí, no tienen nada que hacer en Arendelle- dijo Elsa- sabes que están equivocados- miró al príncipe- podrás amenazarme y obligarme a casarme contigo, pero no puedes obligarme a quererte como quiero a Hans- lo desafió con la mirada- podrán haberme obligado a alejarlo de mí pero no lo olvido ni he dejado de amarlo-

Ferdinand suspiró.

-No quería llegar a esto, Elsa, pero no me dejas opción- dijo Ferdinand. Elsa lo miró, interrogante, mientras el príncipe tomaba sus muñecas. Se escuchó un sonido metálico, y Elsa se dio cuenta que Ferdinand le había colocado un par de pulseras de metal, una en cada mano. Un metal que ella ya había visto antes.

-No, esto no…- dijo Elsa, asustada, apartándose del príncipe y tratando de sacarse las pulseras, en vano. Esos horribles artefactos le traían recuerdos que no quería tener- no puedes hacer esto… quítamelos…-

-Veo que las reconociste- dijo el príncipe acercándose a ella y susurrándole en el oído- nuestra boda será en dos días, y espero que estés preparada para hacerme el rey de Arendelle. Te quedarás encerrada en esta habitación hasta que yo te permita salir. Y si eres buena chica, quizá considere quitarte eso…-

Elsa lo miró con horror. Sus poderes estaban bloqueados. No se podría defender con ellos. Ahora sí estaba completamente atrapada.

-Ya tendremos tiempo, querida- dijo Ferdinand, tras una breve pausa, nuevamente dejándola sola, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

x-x-x

Hans había vuelto a su vieja habitación en el castillo de las Islas del Sur. De regreso a ese sitio donde solo era un hermano más. Donde siempre era ignorado.

A pesar de todo lo hablado, seguía sin poder creer que lo que ocurrió con Elsa fuera un malentendido, aunque todos los demás parecían bastante convencidos de ello. Por otra parte, la sola idea de que alguno de esos príncipes quisiera ponerle un dedo encima a Elsa lo hacía ponerse tan…

-¿Hans?- dijo una voz. El príncipe levantó la vista, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su quinto hermano. Hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Déjame en paz, Georg- dijo Hans, molesto- no me apetece hablar contigo-

-No estés así- dijo Georg- Anna ya nos contó lo que pasó. Eso obvio que tiene que haber sido un error. Esos príncipes deben haber forzado a Elsa a decirte eso, estoy seguro. Vamos, que Elsa no te ame es tan ridículo como que Kristoff hubiera hecho eso de lo que se le acusó-

-Vete de aquí, Georg- insistió Hans, mirándolo con odio- ya vi que tienes tu trofeo. Por fin pudiste conquistar a una reina y vas a ser rey, ¿verdad?-

Georg frunció el entrecejo. No le gustó para nada lo que dijo Hans. Tomó a su hermano de la solapa de la camisa.

-Escúchame bien, Hans. Leo no es un trofeo ni mucho menos- dijo Georg, molesto- lo que siento por ella es sincero, y si ella devolviera mis sentimientos sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Incluso si me dijera que no puedo ser rey nunca si quiero estar con ella, la elegiría a ella mil veces. Pero no me ama y quiere estar sola, así que me conformo con solo intentar ayudarla y hacerla feliz-

Georg lo soltó. Hans suspiró ante la sincera declaración de su hermano, y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

-Eso yo sentía por Elsa, hasta que…- comenzó Hans.

-Hans- interrumpió Georg, tomando a su hermano de los hombros y sacudiéndolo levemente- Elsa te ama. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Todos lo vimos y estamos seguros de ello. Lo que pasó debe ser lo que Anna cree. Elsa se vio obligada a romperte el corazón para salvarte. No puede haber otra explicación-

Hans lo escuchó, y sonrió.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Hans.

-Claro que la tengo, niño tonto- dijo Georg, ofreciéndole la mano a Hans para ayudarlo a levantarse- ahora vamos, a trabajar para que vuelvas a salvar a la mujer que amas-

x-x-x

Las flechas estarían fabricadas la siguiente tarde. Jorgen y Violeta se habían marchado tan pronto se hubo acabado la reunión con el rey de las Islas del Sur, dirigiéndose a Escocia donde encontrarían a la persona que dispararía las flechas.

-¿Quién es ella?- quiso saber Anna.

-Es mi prima, la princesa de Escocia- le dijo Leo- es la mejor arquera del mundo. Una vez que dispara una flecha, nunca falla. Esa es la idea-

-Y…¿las fechas matarán a los príncipes?- preguntó Anna, y Leo sacudió la cabeza.

-No, solo destruirán permanentemente sus poderes- dijo la reina de Oeste, y frunció el entrecejo- aunque se lo merecen, después de lo que esos dos hicieron con…-

Un vaso de cristal se rompió en pedazos. Anna miró a Leo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la princesa de Arendelle.

-No sé- dijo Leo- no pude ser yo. Ya no tengo poderes, ¿recuerdas? Están perdidos para siempre…-

Y la joven reina movió nuevamente la mano. Los libros en el estante frente a ellas cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Las dos dieron un paso atrás y dejaron escapar una exclamación de asombro.

-No puede ser- susurró Leo- mis poderes… ¿están volviendo…?-

-Eso es genial, Leo- dijo Anna- nos ayudará mucho, y ellos no se esperan que tú tengas tus poderes de vuelta-

-No del todo- dijo Leo, mirando sus manos- son apenas nada…-

-¿Cómo los pudiste usar?- preguntó Anna- usaste tus sentimientos, ¿no? Pensaste en lo que pasó con Edvard, y pudiste usarlos…-

Leo asintió, y sonrió. Al menos ya no estaría tan indefensa. Podría usarlos para ayudarlos a detener a los asesinos de Edvard, para hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron.

Anna sonrió y miró hacia el horizonte. Ya faltaba tan poco para volver a casa. La joven princesa de Arendelle se dejó abrazar por Kristoff.

-Espero que Elsa esté bien- dijo Anna.

-Lo estará- dijo el rubio- y la ayudaremos, solo necesitamos darnos prisa-

x-x-x

Mientras esperaban que las flechas estuvieran listas, Anna decidió pasearse por el castillo del padre de Hans. Era mucho más grande e irónicamente más frío que el de Arendelle. Quiso darse un paseo por la cocina y ver si podía robar un poco de chocolate. Iba pasando por una de las grandes salas de estar, en las que el rey o los príncipes reciben a los visitantes de manera más informal que la sala del trono, como cuando toman un café o una taza de té, cuando vio a Hans y a Kristoff juntos.

"¿Juntos esos dos?", pensó Anna, alarmada. Y no, no estaban peleando. Los vio dándole la espalda, espiando una de las pequeñas salas de té.

-¿Kristoff?¿Hans?¿Qué es lo que…mmm…?- comenzó a decir Anna, pero Kristoff rápidamente cubrió su boca.

-Shhh, no lo arruines todo, Anna- dijo Hans en voz baja.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- quiso saber Anna, susurrando.

Como respuesta, Kristoff señaló la pequeña sala. Dentro, sobre uno de los sillones, estaba Leo sentada, algo solemne y tristemente, tomando una taza de té y leyendo un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca del castillo. Su vestido negro estaba recogido hacia un lado del sillón, y sus piernas descansaban en el descansabrazos. Al parecer esa posición le agradaba para leer. En el sillón del lado contrario estaba sentado Georg, también con un libro y, sin embargo, parecía que cada cinco a diez segundos lo bajaba para mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Tontos…- dijo Anna.

-Shhh- dijeron Kristoff y Hans casi inmediatamente. Anna bufó. No creía que le fuera tan chocante que esos dos se llevaran bien.

-¿Leo?- dijo Georg después de unos minutos, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Mmm?- dijo ella, para hacerle entender que lo escuchaba, a pesar de que no separó su vista del libro.

-¿Cómo te has sentido… aquí en mi hogar?- preguntó el príncipe, algo dudoso.

Leo sonrió levemente y bajó el libro.

-Tu padre es un hombre muy amable y muy generoso- dijo Leo sinceramente- y todos tus hermanos son tan… diferentes-

Georg asintió, algo nervioso, al ver que Leo volvía a su libro. Georg hizo lo mismo.

"Tontos", insistió Anna en su pensamiento.

Era obvio que a Georg le gustaba Leo, pero ella lo estaba ignorando sistemáticamente. Era culpa de ese estúpido libro. Ese libro estaba bloqueando todo. Entonces fue cuando Anna se decidió a actuar. Cuando Elsa tomaba un libro y la ignoraba, Anna lograba que su hermana volviera a prestarle atención. Hizo a un lado a Hans y a Kristoff, que en vano intentaron detenerla, y entró a la salita.

-¡Leo!- exclamó Anna, sobresaltando a Georg que creía que estaban solos, y Leo solo miró de reojo sobre el borde de su libro- ¡que casualidad! Es justo el libro que quería mostrarle a Kristoff. ¿Me lo prestas un segundo? ¡Gracias!- añadió arrebatando el libro de manos de la reina, antes de que ésta pudiera dar alguna respuesta, y salió corriendo.

Kristoff y Hans no lo podían creer. Leo al parecer tampoco, pues se enderezó sobre el sillón y bebió un sorbo de su té, para después cruzar los brazos algo molesta.

-No te enojes tanto, Leo- dijo Georg sonriendo- seguro que Anna tenía buenas intenciones, y es un poco… inquieta, es todo-

Leo sonrió.

-Bueno, era solo un libro- dijo ella. Miró a Georg a los ojos- no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte-

-Es solo té- dijo el príncipe, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por todo- dijo la joven- no sé porque te hiciste cargo de mis cosas cuando… ya sabes- parpadeó un poco- jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pedirle ayuda a tu padre o hacer que Jorgen y Violeta se mantuvieran alejados de Oeste-

-Tal vez sí- dijo Georg en tono consolador- solo que en ese momento no estabas de humor para pensar en tantas cosas-

-Pero debería, soy la reina- dijo Leo.

Georg no dijo nada. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la joven, optando por sentare en uno de los descansabrazos de su sillón. Leo se encogió de hombros y decidió apoyar su cabeza sobre el costado del príncipe, quien no se movió para que estuviera cómoda y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Leo sonrió tristemente.

-A veces lo extraño- susurró ella.

-Lo sé- susurró Georg de regreso- pero no tienes porqué, él siempre va a vivir en ti- El príncipe se inclinó para besar la frente de la reina, y continuó acariciando su cabello.

Anna miró triunfal a Kristoff y a Hans, y se fue contenta de lo que había hecho.

-Tu mujer es peligrosa- dijo Hans a Kristoff- mi nariz lo recuerda también. Si yo fuera tú, no la haría enojar-

x-x-x

Una vez que las flechas estuvieron terminadas, todos abordaron el barco de regreso a Arendelle. Agradecieron al viejo rey por haberlos ayudado.

-Espero verlos pronto- dijo el rey, con una sonrisa- sus padres estarían orgullosos de ustedes-

Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Leo y Georg se embarcaron rumbo a Arendelle. Sabían que la princesa arquera los iba a encontrar allá, afuera del palacio de hielo de Elsa en la montaña norte. Esa fue la indicación que Kristoff le había dado a Jorgen. Era el mejor punto para planear su estrategia.

-Con el viento a favor llegaremos en menos de dos días- dijo Georg, observando como Sven, Sitron y otros tres caballos abordaban el barco que los llevaría a Arendelle.

-Entonces esperemos que así sea- dijo Hans. Ya estaba deseando estar ahí y hacer pedazos a esos dos príncipes que trataron de separarlo de Elsa.

x-x-x

_Toc… toc…_

El ruido en la puerta sacó a Elsa de sus pensamientos. Odiaba esas pulseras de metal que estaban conteniendo sus poderes. Ahora ni siquiera podría escapar usando sus poderes. ¿Podría proteger a Anna cuando volviera?

Volvió su atención hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que no se trataba de los príncipes, sino del duque de Weselton.

-Tú…- dijo Elsa, levantándose y alejándose de él, molesta- tú has vuelto a causar todos estos problemas…¿cómo te atreves a mostrar tu rostro aquí?-

Weselton no tenía el mismo aire de superioridad que solía tener, y Elsa notó eso casi de inmediato. El hombre se veía sumiso y temeroso.

-Perdone, perdone que la moleste, su majestad- dijo el duque, sin mirarla a los ojos- su majestad tiene que ayudarme… tiene que usar sus poderes para ayudarme a escapar…-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo y le mostró sus pulseras.

-Bueno, los dos estamos aquí atrapados por tu culpa, Weselton- dijo Elsa, entrecerrando los ojos- supongo que tú les diste esta maravillosa idea de hacer otras pulseras que restrinjan mis poderes… que buenos amigos deben ser, ¿no?-

Weselton tembló.

-No, claro que no fue así, reina Elsa- dijo Weselton, temeroso- ellos me obligaron… me amenazaron… yo no quería, lo juro…-

-Entonces, asuma las consecuencias de sus acciones, _excelencia_- dijo Elsa con sarcasmo. Realmente detestaba a Weselton, sobre todo desde su ultimo atrevimiento. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron los príncipes a la habitación de la reina. Se enfurecieron de ver al duque ahí.

-¿Weselton?¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?- gritó Franz. El duque dio unos pasos atrás y salió corriendo de la habitación. Elsa casi sintió lástima por él. Casi. Franz se volvió a Elsa- espero que no haya molestado a su majestad…-

Elsa no respondió.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, Elsa- dijo Franz, señalando las pulseras que tenía Elsa- dinos donde está tu hermana-

-Ya les dije que no lo sé- dijo Elsa- y que si lo supiera, no te lo diría jamás-

-¿Crees que logró adivinar que lo de Kristoff fue una farsa?- preguntó Franz, ignorando el desafío, y Elsa no respondió- ¿qué es lo que realmente sabes sobre donde está Anna, Elsa? No estarías tan tranquila sin saber donde está tu hermana-

-Está lejos de ustedes dos, por eso sé que está a salvo y no me preocupo- dijo Elsa en tono desafiante.

Franz tuvo suficiente. Tomó a Elsa de los hombros y comenzó a crear algunas chispas eléctricas, sin lastimarla. Elsa mantuvo su rostro sin mostrar nada de miedo.

-Ya estoy cansado de toda esa basura de no lastimarte, Elsa- dijo Franz en tono amenazante- quizá un poco de dolor te ponga en tu lugar y te ayude a contarnos donde pueda estar tu hermana-

-Franz…- dijo Ferdinand, pero el príncipe lo ignoró.

Franz le dio una pequeña descarga que sacudió todo el cuerpo de Elsa. Una vez que ésta pasó, Elsa quedó temblando. Había sentido un terrible dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo de manera repentina. Sintió que sus rodillas se iban a doblar ante el peso de su cuerpo. Donde el príncipe había puesto los dedos, la joven reina sentía un agudo ardor, como si se hubiera escaldado con agua hirviente. Miró a Franz con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de temor.

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta que no estoy bromeando, querida- continuó Franz, sin sonreír y sin soltarla, con el mismo aire amenazante- y eso no es ni la milésima parte del dolor que te puedo causar. Ahora dime, que sabes de Anna…-

-No sé nada, ya te lo dije- dijo Elsa con dificultad, aún temblando- y si lo supiera no les diría nada-

-Entonces espero que estés lista, porque esto te dejará sin poder moverte por varias horas- dijo Franz, volviendo a encender el voltaje- lo bueno es que te recuperarás para la boda y nadie lo notará-

-Franz, basta- dijo Ferdinand, poniendo la mano en el hombro de su hermano para detenerlo- quedamos en que no la ibas a lastimar-

-Todo esto es tu culpa, Ferdinand- dijo Franz- debimos seguir el plan original…-

Elsa aprovechó la discusión para alejarse de Franz caminando hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. El príncipe volvió a lanzarle una fuerte descarga, y Elsa cerró los ojos, esperándola. No llegó. Elsa abrió los ojos y vio que Ferdinand había caído a sus pies, resultado del ataque de Franz que él había recibido por ella.

-Eres un idiota, Ferdinand- dijo Franz, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación- espero que duela, por imbécil. Te veo luego-

Elsa miró al príncipe caído a sus pies, y francamente no sabía que hacer. No entendía lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Ferdinand la había defendido de su hermano y había recibido su ataque? ¿Porqué? La joven se acercó al príncipe, lo hizo girarse boca arriba, y con dificultad lo subió a la cama. Ferdinand hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, lo siento…- susurró Elsa mientras lo acomodaba en la cama y el príncipe apretaba los dientes de dolor. No le hacía gracia ayudar a su enemigo, pero no lo podía dejar así nada más después de que tomó ese ataque por ella- déjame ayudarte-

-¿Sabes? Ahora me vendría bien que me congelaras un poco- dijo Ferdinand, apretando los dientes de dolor.

-No puedo, y eso es tu culpa- dijo Elsa en voz baja, enseñándole las pulseras- ahora no te muevas, estoy tratando de ayudarte…-

-Lo sé- dijo el príncipe.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- le preguntó Elsa, alzando las cejas. No tenía sentido que la hubiera defendido de su hermano- no tenías que…-

-Sí tenía- dijo Ferdinand, mirando a la joven reina a los ojos- yo no… no quería que te lastimara. Desde que dijiste todas esas cosas me has dejado pensando. Tienes razón, no puedo obligarte a cambiar tu corazón. Creo… que quizá estaba equivocado-

Elsa lo escuchó en silencio, sentada al borde de la cama. Se levantó y tomó un pañuelo y lo mojó en agua, para después colocarlo en la frente del príncipe.

-Gracias, Elsa- dijo Ferdinand, algo sorprendido de la bondad de la reina, a pesar de lo que estaba conspirando contra ella- está mejor así-

-Trata de descansar- le dijo Elsa- si hay algo que pueda hacer para que pase el dolor…-

Ferdinand sacudió la cabeza.

-Elsa, seré un villano, pero sí tengo sentimientos muy fuertes hacia ti- dijo Ferdinand- perdóname-

Elsa no respondió. Se levantó nuevamente, cruzó su habitación y sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente elaborara y tratara de razonar lo que estaba pasando.

x-x-x

Hola! Estoy valorando salir de mi trinchera ahora, agitando una bandera blanca, aunque no estoy muy segura si servirá de algo. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.

PD: dato curioso, el nombre de los villanos está inspirado en la banda favorita de mi hermana (Franz Ferdinand). Como ya me tiene harta, decidí nombrar a mis villanos así. Cabe mencionar que mi hermana está en protesta por ello en este momento y no leerá el fic. Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 8: Plan

CAPITULO 8: PLAN

El barco proveniente de las Islas del Sur tomó una ruta imprevista, y llegó a puerto por el límite norte de Arendelle, cerca de la tienda de Oaken y de la montaña norte. El rey de las Islas del Sur les había enviado también caballos para que pudieran completar su misión.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Anna mientras bajaban del barco, viendo a la distancia el castillo de hielo de Elsa con una sonrisa- lo logramos-

-No tan rápido- dijo Kristoff- primero tenemos que ir al palacio de hielo y encontrar a la princesa-

-Si es que Jorgen y Violeta lograron convencerla de que venga- añadió Georg.

-Vendrá- dijo Leo con seguridad- no dejaría de venir por nada, estoy segura-

Aún estaban hablando, cuando escucharon los cascos de un caballo aproximarse. Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero se relajaron al ver que se trataba de una pequeña joven de 16 años, pelirroja, de cara redonda y ojos azules. Miró detenidamente a todos, hasta fijar su vista en Leo.

-Por fin te encuentro, Leo- dijo la recién llegada con su extraño acento, sacando su arco que llevaba colgado en la espalda- Jorgen me contó de que se trata. Cuenta conmigo para la misión-

Leo sonrió y, una vez que se bajó de su caballo, abrazó a la recién llegada. Se volvió a los demás.

-Ella es Merida, princesa de Escocia- dijo Leo, dirigiéndose a los demás- ellos son Georg y Hans, príncipes de las Islas del Sur, y la princesa Anna de Arendelle y su prometido sir Kristoff-

Anna miró dudosa a la pequeña recién llegada, pero su mirada de confianza la dejó tranquila. Además, si Leo y Jorgen habían dicho que era la mejor y que nunca fallaba…

-Entonces, el plan es…- comenzó Hans- crear una distracción para que los dos príncipes se expongan a salir, para darle la oportunidad a Merida de dispararles una de las flechas en el corazón-

Todos asintieron. Merida tomó las flechas de manos de Anna y sonrió.

-No fallaré- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Los príncipes son gemelos- le dijo Leo, quien los había visto, y les dio una breve descripción de ellos- uno de ellos tiene poderes de fuego parecidos a los de hielo de Elsa, y el otro puede producir relámpagos con sus manos. Esos últimos son particularmente malos, y tienen que evitarlos a toda costa-

Asintieron.

-Espero que Elsa aún conserve sus poderes- dijo Anna- nos ayudaría mucho si así fuera-

Leo asintió. Hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano, y algunas piedras se movieron. La reina de Oeste sacudió la cabeza.

-Aún no regresan del todo- dijo Leo- es probable que mis poderes no puedan ayudar en la pelea-

-Entonces usaremos lo que tenemos a la mano- dijo Georg con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- somos más inteligentes, y conocemos una manera de detenerlos…-

-Entonces vamos- dijo Hans, montando a Sitron- démonos prisa-

x-x-x

Estaba amaneciendo en Arendelle. Elsa parpadeó un par de veces para despertar, y se sorprendió de encontrarse en su cama, con sus mantas encima. Lo último que recordaba es que había dejado a Ferdinand dormido ahí, mientras ella se había ido a acomodar a un sillón. Se había quedado pensando en como librarse de esas pulseras endemoniadas. Al parecer se había quedado dormida y había sido llevaba a su cama.

Elsa sonrió levemente. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Ferdinand era algo prometedor. El mayor de los gemelos al menos no deseaba lastimarla, y al parecer tenía buen corazón, a diferencia de Franz. Quizá Elsa podría convencer a Ferdinand de ayudarla a liberar a su reino de la amenaza que representaba Franz. Tragó saliva. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Llamaron a la puerta, y entraron precipitadamente Gerda y Kai, éste último llevando la bandeja con el desayuno. Elsa sonrió. Ya tenía tiempo sin que le permitieran verlos.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó Gerda, a punto de echarse a llorar- ¡estábamos tan preocupados por usted!-

-Tranquila, Gerda, estoy bien- dijo Elsa, tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer- yo estaba preocupada por ustedes. Como ven, estoy bien. ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Su majestad- dijo Gerda- los príncipes me ordenaron venir a ayudarla a prepararse. ¿Es cierto que hoy se va a casar con uno de ellos?-

Elsa hizo una mueca. Lo había olvidado. Ya era el día. Tragó saliva.

-Se… se supone- dijo Elsa- la verdad, estaba esperando a que Anna…-

-Su majestad- dijo Kai, interrumpiéndola y mirándola significativamente- hay un rumor que un barco de Arendelle que habíamos enviado a las Islas del Sur y un barco con banderas escocesas hicieron puerto cerca de la montaña norte, muy temprano en la madrugada-

Elsa sonrió.

-Kai, tienes que salir del castillo y averiguarlo- dijo Elsa- si son ellos, diles que los príncipes me han estado amenazando para que los obedezca, diles que no puedo ayudarles con mi hielo- le mostró las pulseras en sus manos- pero que me hagan saber a través de ti como puedo ayudar-

Kai asintió. Elsa se volvió a Gerda, quien al parecer no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No se preocupe, Gerda- dijo Elsa.

Antes de que Elsa dijera más, entraron los dos príncipes.

-Bueno, bueno, hoy es el gran día, Elsa- dijo Franz- que lástima que no esté tu hermana aquí para ver lo feliz que vas a ser con mi hermano…-

Elsa lo miró con fastidio, y Ferdinand no dijo nada, solo estaba de pie cabizbajo detrás de su hermano.

-Esperamos que estés lista a su debido tiempo- continuó Franz- y no queremos que hagas ninguna escena, ya sabes, por el bien de tus súbditos que irán a admirarte- añadió con una sonrisa macabra.

-Estaré lista- dijo Elsa.

Franz acentuó su sonrisa. Hizo sonar los dedos, y apareció el duque de Weselton llevando con él un vestido blanco, que depositó en la cama de la habitación.

-Es una lástima que no vayamos a poder admirar un vestido de hielo que fueras capaz de confeccionar- dijo Franz- pero ante las circunstancias, creo que un vestido normal es más… apropiado-

Elsa volvió a asentir, mirando con fastidio el vestido.

-Estaré lista- repitió la reina.

Los príncipes y el duque de Weselton salieron. Elsa se volvió a Kai y Gerda.

-Kai, por favor, date prisa- dijo Elsa, y Kai se inclinó y salió rápidamente- Gerda, por favor, ayúdeme con… esto- añadió señalando su cabello.

x-x-x

Los cinco caballos y Sven se dirigían a la ciudad real de Arendelle a toda velocidad. A la cabeza del grupo iban Hans y Sitron. El menor de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur estaba ansioso por llegar a rescatar a Elsa. Seguro la estaba pasando muy mal con esos sujetos.

Cuando se estaban acercando a los límites del bosque con la ciudad, se detuvieron al ver un caballo con su jinete que se aproximaba a ellos. Todos sacaron una espada, y Merida tomo su arco y flecha. Kristoff y Georg se acomodaron defensivamente delante de Anna y Leo, respectivamente. Finalmente pudieron reconocer al jinete, y se relajaron.

-¡Kai!- exclamó Anna detrás de Kristoff.

-¡Princesa Anna, está bien!- exclamó Kai con una gran sonrisa- estábamos muy preocupados-

-Yo estaba preocupada por Elsa- dijo Anna- ¿cómo está?-

Hans se puso alerta al escuchar el nombre de Elsa, al igual que todos.

-Su majestad ha pasado todo este tiempo confinada a su habitación- dijo Kai- la reina Elsa está bien, y a salvo. Me pidió que les avisara que está siendo amenazada por los dos príncipes para obligarla a obedecerlos, y le pusieron en las manos una especie de pulseras que le impide usar sus poderes-

Hans apretó los puños con fuerza, visiblemente furioso. Esos dos… de seguro Weselton les había pasado el dato a esos dos príncipes, para que hayan usado el mismo truco.

Las campanas de Arendelle comenzaron a sonar.

-Las campanas- dijo Anna- ¿qué significa eso?-

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, sus altezas- los apuró Kai, respondiendo a la pregunta de Anna- quieren obligar a la reina Elsa a casarse con uno de los príncipes, y todo ya está preparado-

-Entonces tenemos que ir a detener una boda- dijo Hans, pateando el costado de Sitron para hacerlo avanzar de nuevo.

x-x-x

Tras un rato, Gerda terminó de hacer el peinado de Elsa, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aún no tenía puesto el vestido, así que la joven se puso una bata sobre su camisón y abrió. Era Ferdinand.

-¿Qué hace aquí, _su alteza_?- preguntó Elsa, poniendo los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo- ¿no sabía que es de mala suerte ver a la novia el día de la boda?-

Ferdinand tragó saliva, nervioso. Tenía la mano cerrada en un puño, escondiendo algo en su interior.

_Después de colocarle las pulseras que anularían sus poderes, Ferdinand miró a Elsa y la vio completamente asustada. Sabía que la joven ya había experimentado perder sus poderes bajo el embrujo de ese metal, y se imaginaba que se sentiría aterrorizada de volverlo a tener._

_-Ya tendremos tiempo, querida- le había dicho Ferdiand antes de salir y dejarla encerrada en su habitación._

_El príncipe heredero, caminó por los pasillos del palacio de Arendelle con más preocupación de la habitual. Si bien deseaba que la reina Elsa le perteneciera, de igual manera quería que los planes de su padre salieran a la perfección. Pero retumbaba en su cabeza las palabras de la chica, que nunca lo iba a amar como amaba a Hans._

"_Ya lo veremos", dijo el príncipe, furioso._

_Entró precipitadamente a la biblioteca de Elsa. Había muchísimos volúmenes. Tomó algunos, pensando en hacer una búsqueda. Su padre le había contado que su tío, el difunto rey de Arendelle, tenía un libro sobre los poderes que compartían en la familia._

_Al fin lo encontró. Sin saberlo, Ferdinand tomó el mismo libro que ayudó al rey de Arendelle a encontrar a los trolls y salvar la vida de Anna cuando Elsa la congeló por accidente. Pero el joven príncipe deseaba encontrar otra cosa: una manera de controlar el corazón de hielo de la reina._

_Ferdinand hojeó el libro con atención, y realmente no encontró nada que llamara su atención para su propósito. La últimas hojas del libro decían "otros datos curiosos acerca de los trolls de Arendelle" y sonrió. Había encontrado algo que le iba a ser útil._

_Tomó un caballo y salió precipitadamente del castillo, diciendo a su hermano que tenía que verificar una cosa importante. Cabalgó a través del bosque de Arendelle y llegó pronto al valle de las rocas, donde vivían los trolls. Estos lo miraron con curiosidad._

_-Soy el príncipe heredero de Troms- dijo Ferdinand- deseo hablar con Grand Pabbie-_

_El mayor de los trolls llegó y se inclinó._

_-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, su alteza?- dijo Gran Pabbie- acabamos de ver hace unos días a una víctima de sus poderes de fuego….-_

_Ferdinand puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Ya está bien, Elsa rompió su corazón, y ahora no se quemó- dijo Ferdinand, minimizando el asunto- no es eso por lo que vine. Quiero que me ayuden-_

_-¿Ayuda para qué?- quiso saber el troll._

_-Ayuda para elaborar una poción…- dijo el príncipe Ferdinand- deseo que la reina Elsa la beba y caiga profundamente enamorada de mí…-_

Ferdinand miró de reojo el vaso de agua que estaba junto al peinador de la reina, y después vio el vial que traía en su mano. Podría hacerlo. Era cuestión de distraerla.

-Vengo a suplicarte tu perdón, Elsa- dijo Ferdinand, apenado- esto es mi culpa… no debí haber dejado que mi hermano llegara tan lejos…-

-Tú también participaste activamente en esto- le recordó Elsa- y no creo que te arrepientas de lo que le hicieron a Leo-

_Grand Pabbie miró al príncipe._

_-Me temo que no podemos ayudarte- dijo el mayor de los trolls- nosotros somos aliados del soberano de Arendelle. Jamás haremos algo que lo pueda contrariar-_

_Ferdinand frunció el entrecejo._

_-No es necesario que me ayuden- dijo Ferdinand, encendiendo llamaradas de fuego con ambas manos- yo tomaré lo que necesito de ustedes-_

_Lanzó una bola de fuego al suelo y, mientras los trolls huían, el príncipe tomó el cuarzo de uno de ellos y se lo guardó, para volver a montar su caballo y regresar al palacio. Ahí estaba el libro sobre como preparar la poción que pondría a la reina Elsa enamorada a sus pies, y ya tenía en su bolsillo el ingrediente que faltaba._

-Solo fue porque deseaba que fueras mía- dijo Ferdinand con cierta ansiedad, y Elsa dio un paso atrás, instintivamente, alejándose de él. La mano del príncipe que traía el vial estaba peligrosamente cerca del agua de Elsa. Ferdinand volvió a mirarla.

"Pero es tan hermosa, y está tan enamorada…", pensó "no puedo, no sería real…"

-Perdona, no sé porqué vine…- dijo Ferdinand finalmente, guardando el vial, aún intacto, en su bolsillo. No se atrevió a administrar la poción que la obligaría a amarlo. Un amor ciego pero falso. Ferdinand suspiró.

Elsa lo miró. No sabía si era prudente arriesgarse a pedirle ayuda, o seguir fingiendo que no sucedía nada. Al final, se decidió por la primera opción.

-Aún puedes cambiar lo que hiciste- le dijo Elsa, poniendo la mano en el hombro del príncipe- yo… yo aún creo que eres una buena persona. Por favor, ayúdame a liberar a mi pueblo de tu hermano-

Ferdinand la miró y sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

"Es tan hermosa, y no la puedo tener", pensó Ferdinand "pero si la ayudo, mi padre…". El príncipe heredero tragó saliva. "Si mi padre se entera de lo que estuve a punto de hacer, y no hice…"

-Lo siento, Elsa- susurró el príncipe, cruzando los brazos- no sabes lo que está en juego. Y no sabes lo que acabo de hacer por ti-

-Yo también lo siento- dijo ella, perdiendo la esperanza de que pudiera ser de ayuda, ignorante del diálogo interno que tenía el príncipe. Miró como Ferdinand se dirigió a la puerta cabizbajo, con un aire triste y decepcionado.

Tenía que seguir con el plan. Casarse con ella, aunque sin que ella lo ame, era mejor opción a que Elsa se quedara sin poderes y fuera esclavizada junto con su pueblo, cargando en su conciencia muchas vidas.

-Te veré en el altar, supongo- dijo Ferdinand antes de salir.

-Claro, yo seré la de blanco- dijo Elsa sin ganas. Se volvió a Gerda y le sonrió para que le ayudara a quitarse la bata y el camisón y a ponerse el vestido. Antes de hacerlo, Gerda le ofreció un poco de agua, la cual la reina bebió con calma.

Ferdinand la vio beber desde la puerta. Adiós a su última oportunidad.

x-x-x

A fiordo junto al palacio de Arendelle llegaron una docena de barcos, portando velas negras, y cada uno transportaba un puñado de soldados con uniformes del mismo color y miradas agresivas.

-Ese símbolo es de esos príncipes- dijo Leo, señalando la insignia que portaban los soldados recién llegados, mientras cabalgaban acercándose al palacio- deben estar aquí para vigilar la boda, o alguna otra cosa…-

-Esto lo complica un poco más- dijo Kristoff.

-No tiene porqué ser así. Los soldados de Arendelle están de nuestro lado- dijo Anna, y se volvió a Kai- Kai, por favor, haga que la gente abandone la iglesia discretamente y evacúe el área alrededor. No queremos que nadie salga lastimado…-

Kai asintió y se retiró.

-Crearemos una distracción y haremos que los príncipes salgan de la iglesia para que estén a la vista de Merida- dijo Hans- los demás debemos protegerla para que nadie la lastime o distraiga de su objetivo, y eso incluye esos soldados negros…-

Merida asintió, de acuerdo con el plan de Hans.

-Anna y yo nos mantendremos cerca de Merida y la mantendremos a salvo- dijo Leo, pensando en mantener a Anna a salvo para que los hombres pudieran pelear sin miedo a que alguna de ellas dos saliera lastimada. Anna no se negó.

-Bien- dijo Anna- solo nos falta pensar en qué distracción crear-

Todos se miraron entre sí, hasta que Georg se echó a reír.

-La respuesta es bastante obvia, ahora que ya han regresado los poderes de Leo- dijo Georg.

-¿Qué tienen mis poderes que ver en esto?- dijo Leo.

-Un pequeño terremoto confinado solo a la iglesia los atraerá- dijo Georg- se imaginarán que eres tu y saldrán corriendo a intentar enfrentarte-

Leo sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo- dijo ella- mis poderes no han vuelto por completo. Necesitaría… una emoción muy fuerte para causar algo que llame la atención-

Georg suspiró. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a la reina de Oeste y se inclinó sin borrar su sonrisa

-Le suplico que me perdone por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, su majestad- dijo el quinto príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Leo, igual que el resto, lo miró alarmada e interrogante. Georg se incorporó, tomó a la joven reina de la cintura y la besó.

Inmediatamente un pequeño temblor se hizo sentir en Arendelle.

x-x-x

Elsa se encontraba dentro de la iglesia, junto con los dos príncipes, mirando hacia atrás con la esperanza de que llegaran los otros. ¿Porqué estaban tardando tanto?

-No te miras muy feliz, Elsa, a pesar de que luces muy hermosa el día de hoy… que casi me da envidia mi hermano- dijo Franz en tono burlón- y pensar que después de hoy no solo serás la reina de Arendelle, sino la esposa del heredero a la corona de Troms-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo, sin impresionarse. Ferdinand miraba nervioso a la joven. Franz tenía razón. A pesar de que no usaba un vestido de hielo, y el que traía no era el estilo de la joven reina, no por ello se veía menos hermosa que quitaba el aliento el verla.

Elsa volvió a mirar hacia atrás y notó como Kai había entrado a la iglesia, y poco a poco se iba acercando a los presentes. Toda persona con la que hablaba Kai se levantaba y salía. Sonrió. Algo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, querida?- dijo Franz, alzando una ceja. Esa sonrisa en el rostro de Elsa no le gustó para nada.

-Nada- dijo Elsa. La joven reina pensó rápidamente. Tenía que mantener ocupado a Franz mientras Kai sacaba a los invitados de la iglesia y los otros llevaban a cabo su plan. Estaba segura de que eso estaban haciendo- me parece gracioso que quieras que esté agradecida de ser una prisionera en dos países- añadió mostrándole las pulseras.

-Eso depende completamente de ti, querida- dijo Franz- demuéstranos que eres nuestra aliada, y esas cosas se van…-

Elsa acentuó su sonrisa. Estaba logrando distraerlo.

-Si vas a esperar a que pase eso, yo te recomiendo que esperes sentado y que traigas un libro- dijo Elsa- porque va a tomar tiempo…-

Franz volvió a sonreír.

-Serás la esposa de mi hermano, no tendrás opción- dijo Franz- y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, querida…-

Ferdinand, que había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, tragó saliva al ver a Elsa tan calmada y decidida.

-Franz, creo que esto esta mal- dijo finalmente Ferdinand.

Franz miró a su hermano como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Franz.

- Que estamos haciendo las cosas mal. No me puedo casar con ella, no a la fuerza, y no podemos tomar su reino…- dijo Ferdinand, y se volvió a Elsa- lo siento, Elsa. Tenías razón-

Franz tomó a Ferdinand del cuello.

-No es una pregunta, Ferdinand- dijo Franz, esta vez furioso- hicimos todo esto para satisfacerte. Ahora te casarás con ella, o…-

Pero antes de que terminara su frase, sintieron lo que acababa de ocurrir. Un pequeño temblor a las afueras de la iglesia.

-¿Leo…?- susurró Elsa, sorprendida. Ella creía que no tenía ya poderes.

-¡Es imposible!- exclamó Ferdinand.

-No puede ser- dijo Franz- nosotros vimos como perdió sus poderes. Debe ser su guardia ese…-

Franz se volvió a uno de los soldados negros.

-Tú, quédate con ella, que no se mueva de este sitio- dijo Franz señalando a Elsa. Después se volvió a su hermano y a los demás soldados- síganme, hay una rata que necesita ser eliminada antes de continuar…-

Todos siguieron a Franz, excepto el guardia negro que se quedó deteniendo a Elsa por los hombros. La joven reina lo miró con fastidio. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por todo el lugar, buscando alguna idea visual para escaparse.

_Clang…_

Un fuerte golpe hizo que el soldado negro soltara a Elsa. La joven se volvió. Kai, que ya había vaciado la iglesia de civiles, había golpeado al guardia con una pala, y éste había caído al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Kai!- sonrió Elsa- ¡gracias!-

-Su hermana y los demás están peleando afuera, su majestad- le explicó Kai rápidamente- confeccionaron unas flechas con el mismo metal que este- señaló las esposas de Elsa- para neutralizar los poderes de los príncipes…-

Elsa asintió. Se quitó los zapatos, se rasgó la parte del vestido que no la dejaba moverse con libertad. Dio una patada al suelo y vio que se formó un poco de hielo. Sonrió. Igual que la última vez, las pulseras solo inhibían los poderes que surgían de sus manos, no en sus pies. Weselton había olvidado decirles eso. Elsa tomó la pala de manos de Kai.

-Kai, por favor vaya al establo y busque unas pinzas lo bastante grandes para romper estas cosas- dijo Elsa, señalando sus pulseras- estoy segura que podrán romperlas un poco de fuerza. Corra y véame afuera, donde están los demás-

Kai asintió y salió por la puerta trasera de la iglesia. Elsa se dirigió a la entrada, pala en mano. Ya se las pagaría ese Franz una por una.

x-x-x

-¡Basta, Leo, basta!- gritó la voz de Georg.

Leo abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada. Notó que algunas rocas a su alrededor se partieron, incluido el techo de uno de los edificios vecinos.

-Ya fue suficiente para llamar su atención, bonita- dijo Georg, sonriendo ampliamente- no hagas temblar más, por favor-

-¡Tú!- exclamó furiosa la reina de Oeste, roja de vergüenza, comprendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.- ¿cómo te atreviste?-

Georg se echó a reír.

-Le pedí disculpas por adelantado, su majestad. Pero querías algo que te sobresaltara, una emoción muy fuerte- dijo Georg- te pido disculpas nuevamente. Además, el plan funcionó. Aquí vienen nuestros invitados- añadió señalando la entrada de la iglesia- Y también- añadió en voz baja, solo para sus oídos- tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo-

-No es hora de pelear- dijo Anna- todos a sus posiciones. Prepara las flechas, Merida-

x-x-x

Hola! Bueno, ahora que se calmaron los ánimos ya pensaré en salir de mi escondite, aunque todavía falta un largo rato para que las cosas vuelvan a su rumbo. Agradezco sus reviews (y ya casi no recibir amenazas). Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9: Batalla

CAPITULO 9: BATALLA

Ferdinand, Franz y los guardias salieron de la iglesia y miraron alrededor. Esperando encontrar a Edvard, el guardia de la reina Leo, listo para pelear por su reina, pero no fue lo que esperaban. Miraron a su alrededor. En vez de él, encontraron a tres hombres armados con espadas: Kristoff y los príncipes de las Islas del Sur, Hans y Georg.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Franz, ignorando por un segundo a los recién llegados y mirando alrededor, buscando con la vista al guardia que había atacado anteriormente- ¿dónde está el guardia de esa débil mujercilla, la reina de Oeste?-

Georg frunció el entrecejo, su habitual sonrisa cálida desapareció, y Hans lo comprendió perfectamente. Podía ser muy alegre, pero el escucharlo hablar así de Leo lo puso furioso.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de un edificio cercano, una parte del mismo destruido por el temblor que ocasionó, estaban Leo y Anna junto a Merida. Leo tembló de coraje al ver a los asesinos de Edvard, y Anna le puso una mano sobre el hombro, para tranquilizarla y evitar que causara más destrucción.

-Tranquila, Leo, no te alteres por esos dos- dijo Anna en tono tranquilizador- ya tendrás tu oportunidad de darles su merecido-

-¿Son esos dos?- preguntó Merida- ¿los dos gemelos con traje blanco?-

-Son ellos, Merida- dijo Leo- ¿crees poder…?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Merida orgullosamente, tomando una de las flechas- aquí voy-

Leo y Anna tomaron sus espadas.

Abajo, al ver a sus rivales, Franz se echó a reír.

-Así que solo son ustedes- dijo Franz- y díganme, ¿quién causó el terremoto?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Georg, muy enojado- lo único que tienes que saber es que vas a dejar en paz estos reinos que no te pertenecen y vas a ir de regreso a Troms con la cola entre las patas cuando terminemos contigo-

Franz no dejó de sonreír.

-Así que ella está aquí- dijo Franz, adivinando que esa era la razón de la molesta de Georg- Leo de alguna manera recuperó sus poderes, y está aquí en Arendelle…-

-Entonces, la transferencia de poderes no es permanente- dijo Ferdinand, pensativo.

-Parece que no- dijo Franz, y miró fijamente a Georg- tú la amas, ¿no es así? Si quieres, te podemos dar el mismo trato que a su guardián…-

Mientras hablaba, sendos relámpagos salieron de sus manos y golpearon al quinto príncipe de las Islas del Sur. El joven dejó escapar una expresión de dolor y, cuando iba a caer al suelo, puso una rodilla frente a él para evitarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Leo cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al escuchar el grito de dolor de Georg. Le había recordado lo que pasó con..

-Son unos tontos si quieren pelear contra nosotros- dijo Franz, mirando fijamente a Georg y los otros- están en desventaja. Ustedes son solo tres, o cuatro, si es que la reina está por aquí escondida, y nosotros somos un ejército y dos con poderes sobrenaturales. ¿Porqué no se entregan? Los dejaremos quedarse a la boda, si quieren, antes de volver a exiliarlos-

Hans iba a decir algo, pero una voz familiar se lo impidió.

-Porque no habrá boda- dijo Elsa, saliendo de la iglesia, pala en mano.

Antes de que Franz pudiera hacer algún comentario sarcástico, Elsa pateó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Una gruesa capa de hielo se formó a los pies de ambos príncipes y de los soldados.

-¿Qué demo…?- comenzó Franz, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cara por una pala, cortesía de Elsa.

-Eso es para que lo pienses dos veces antes de volver a ponerme las manos encima, _querido-_ añadió Elsa con sarcasmo.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Elsa se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a los brazos de Hans, quien la recibió bastante feliz. Y la besó. La besó como si la vida se le fuera a acabar si separaba sus labios de los de ella. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a sí mismo, sin poder creer que fuera ella otra vez entre sus brazos.

-¡Hans, regresaste!- exclamó ella con una amplia sonrisa, cuando finalmente se separaron- Hans, por favor perdóname, era la única manera de salvar tu vida, yo no…-

Hans le puso el dedo índice en la boca.

-Shhh, todo está bien, Elsa- le dijo Hans en voz baja, sonriéndole y besándola nuevamente- sé porqué lo hiciste. Ahora que te parece si enviamos a estos dos atrevidos de vuelta a donde pertenecen…- añadió desenvainando la espada.

Elsa sonrió y se volvió a Kristoff.

-Kristoff, yo…- comenzó, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes- dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa.

-Elsa, será mejor que te cubras- dijo Hans en voz baja, sin quitar la vista de los príncipes- Kai nos dijo que no puedes usar tus poderes por completo con esas cosas. En ese edificio están Anna y Leo, con una arquera que nos ayudará a neutralizar los poderes de esos dos. Corre-

Elsa asintió y se separó de la línea de batalla. Los soldados de Arendelle miraban la escena, sorprendidos. Se les había informado que asistirían a la boda de la reina, y de seguro que no se esperaban una pelea.

-¡Soldados de Arendelle!- exclamó Elsa, colocándose frente a ellos- estos príncipes de Troms y sus tropas no son invitados, son invasores que han estado amenazando nuestro reino. Tomen sus armas, es hora de pelear-

Todos los soldados de Arendelle sacaron sus espadas, dispuestos a pelear por su reina.

-Todo es en vano, Elsa- dijo Franz, incorporándose y limpiando la sangre de su boca, producto del golpe que la reina de las nieves le había propiciado. Creó un par de relámpagos con sus dos manos- esta vez no me detendré, querida. Va a ser divertido ver tu lindo cuerpecito retorciéndose de dolor…-

-Primero muerto yo- dijo Hans.

-Franz, no creo que…- comenzó Ferdinand, en desacuerdo con que Franz lastimara a Elsa.

-Fuera de aquí, traidor- dijo Franz, haciendo un gesto con su mano, y una descarga golpeó a su hermano y lo lanzó unos metros atrás, ovillado de dolor- si no estás conmigo, estás en mi contra. Nuestro padre tenía razón: no sirves para rey. Yo debí haber nacido primero… - se volvió a los soldados negros- maten a todos, excepto a la reina Elsa. A ella tráiganmela con vida, la quiero hacer sufrir personalmente…-

Los soldados negros sacaron sus espadas y se lanzaron contra ellos, para ser detenidos por los soldados de Arendelle, contra quienes se enfrascaron en una batalla.

Franz comenzó a lanzar relámpagos contra Kristoff, Hans y Georg, y ellos los rechazaban evadiéndolos o golpeándolos con la espada. Elsa se alejó un poco de la línea de fuego y miró hacia el edificio. Anna y Leo traían espadas, y estaban rodeando a una chica de cabellos rojos que apuntaba una flecha metálica hacia los príncipes con gran concentración. Leo movía con sus manos algunas rocas de los escombros que producían los ataques, y los lanzaba contra los príncipes para distraerlos mientras peleaban.

Un par de manos tomaron a Elsa de los hombros. Ella se volvió, asustada de haber sido capturada otra vez, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de su mayordomo.

-¡Kai- exclamó la reina al verlo- ¡me asustó!-

-Le ruego que me perdone, su majestad- dijo el mayordomo.

Kai sonrió y le enseñó las pinzas. Tras un poco de esfuerzo, cubriéndose detrás de un edificio, el mayordomo rompió las pulseras de metal de las muñecas de Elsa. Ésta sonrió y se frotó las muñecas.

-Gracias, Kai- dijo Elsa, aliviada y formando algunos copos de nieve con sus manos para comprobar que sus poderes habían vuelto a la normalidad- ahora tome a Gerda y váyanse a un lugar seguro… esto se pondrá complicado-

-Disculpe la desobediencia, su majestad- dijo Kai, tomando la pala de manos de Elsa y sonriendo- pero me temo que me quedaré aquí a ayudarla-

Con un movimiento de su mano, Elsa cambió el vestido de novia blanco por su hermoso vestido de hielo azul, y sonrió. Se sentía más cómoda para moverse.

-Su majestad- dijo Kai- será mejor que suba con la princesa Anna, ella está allá arriba, en ese edificio. Desde allá podrá atacar mejor al enemigo…-

Elsa asintió, e iba a hacer lo que Kai le indicó, cuando un grito de dolor proveniente de Hans la distrajo. Se volvió para mirar la escena de la pelea. Kristoff y Georg habían sido rechazados, pues estaban en el suelo intentando levantarse. Franz estaba lanzando un relámpago a Hans, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Mira, reina Elsa!- exclamó Franz mientras lanzaba el relámpago- ¿te gusta como se retuerce tu antiguo prometido? Y esto no es nada comparado con lo que te espera a ti…-

Elsa miró la escena con terror. Tenía que detener a Franz antes de que lastimara en serio a Hans. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, una bola de fuego golpeó las manos de Franz, haciéndolo detener el ataque contra Hans. El menor de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur de dejó caer al suelo, agotado por el ataque.

-¡Hans!- exclamó Elsa, corriendo hacia él.

Franz sonrió y le lanzó un relámpago, que Elsa desvió con una barrera de hielo. Franz iba a volver a atacar, pero una nueva bola de fuego lo golpeó.

-¡No!- exclamó Ferdinand, quien estaba desviando los ataques de su hermano- te dije que no debes lastimarla…-

Elsa alcanzó a llegar donde se encontraba tirado Hans, se puso de rodillas junto a él y creó una pared de hielo entre ellos y Franz para evitar ser atacados mientras lo ayudaba.

-¡Hans!- exclamó Elsa, sacudiendo levemente al príncipe- ¿estás bien?-

Hans abrió un ojo, y sonrió.

-Te ves más hermosa así, Elsa- dijo Hans, sonriendo y haciendo una mueca para aguantar el dolor. Elsa sonrió y respiró más tranquila. Levantó la vista y vio a Franz forcejear con Ferdinand.

-¡Eres un idiota, Ferdinand!- bramó Franz- ¡ya los tenía!-

-¡No vas a lastimarla, no otra vez!- exclamó Ferdinand.

Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido. Franz quiso atacar la pared de hielo de Elsa para destruirla, pero Ferdinand se plantó justo frente a él para evitarlo. En ese momento Merida aprovechó la distracción de los hermanos y soltó su primera flecha. Ésta cruzó rápidamente la distancia y atravesó el corazón del mayor de los gemelos. Ferdinand se llevó las manos al pecho y cayó al suelo, boca abajo. Las llamas que Ferdinand tenía en sus manos se apagaron.

Al ver eso, Elsa se llevó las manos a la boca. Sacudió la cabeza y ayudó a Hans a levantarse.

-Hans, tenemos que movernos de aquí- dijo Elsa- no es seguro…-

Hans se incorporó, y Kristoff y Georg se unieron a ellos.

-Sus poderes son muy fuertes- dijo Georg, sacudiéndose el polvo para nuevamente empuñar su espada.

-Pero Merida ya le dio al de fuego- dijo Kristoff, con un noto aliviado- uno menos y falta otro-

-Falta el peor de los dos- dijo Elsa en un susurro.

-Elsa- dijo Hans- necesito que te pongas a salvo, con Anna, Leo y Merida. Desde allá nos puedes ayudar con tus poderes. Y así estaré tranquilo de que no te van a lastimar…-

Elsa iba a protestar, pero tras ver la expresión preocupada en los ojos de Hans, asintió y se dirigió a donde le indicó el príncipe.

-¿Estás seguro, Hans?- dijo Georg una vez que ella se alejó- Elsa es mucho más fuerte que nosotros tres juntos contra los poderes de ese sujeto-

-Si fuera Leo, no te querrías arriesgar a que fuera lastimada- dijo Hans. Georg comprendió y asintió.

x-x-x

Elsa subió al techo donde estaban las chicas, Anna sonrió y abrazó a su hermana.

-¡Elsa, estás…!- comenzó Anna, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Elsa.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Elsa, y lanzó un dardo de nieve. Uno de los soldados negros, que había trepado del lado contrario y había estado a punto de tomar a Anna por uno de sus pies, cayó golpeado por el ataque de Elsa.

-Uy, estuvo cerca- dijo Anna.

-¿Me pareció a mí, o ese príncipe al que golpeó Merida no estaba precisamente en nuestra contra?- preguntó Leo.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Elsa- pero en resumen, creo que es el otro príncipe de quien nos tenemos que preocupar…-

Merida estaba concentrada apuntando la segunda flecha. Sería más difícil, ya que Franz estaría avisado por lo que le sucedió a Ferdinand. Tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para terminar con el problema.

x-x-x

Franz luchaba contra Kristoff y los príncipes de las Islas del Sur, pero se refugiaba siempre detrás de alguno de sus soldados. Había visto a su hermano caer después de ser golpeado por una flecha proveniente de alguno de los techos. Su hermano era un idiota y un traidor, pero al menos al final había servido de advertencia y lo había salvado sin querer.

Vio al príncipe Georg tratando de incorporarse, y sonrió. Era su oportunidad. Iba a lanzarle un ataque, cuando una enorme roca cayó frente a él, bloqueando su relámpago.

-Así que Leo está aquí y tiene de vuelta sus poderes, príncipe- dijo Franz, rompiendo la piedra con su ataque- y te está protegiendo desde lo lejos. ¿Cómo lo logró? ¿Acaso ese guardia bueno para nada se los regresó?-

Leo, que podía escuchar la conversación desde lo alto del techo, tembló de furia. Georg, por su parte, miró a Franz con odio, y éste se echó a reír.

-El guardia murió, ¿verdad?- dijo Franz con una carcajada- no esperaba que sobreviviera. Entonces la reina se olvidó tan pronto de su guardia y se consiguió un príncipe…que conveniente-

Leo alcanzó a escucharlo y, furiosa, lanzó una roca desde donde estaba, revelando su posición. Franz miró el techo, y vio el brillo de la flecha que Merida estaba apuntando.

-Niña tonta, es tan fácil provocarte…- dijo Franz, que sonrió y lanzó su ataque en esa dirección.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Anna, tomando a Merida por la cintura y apartándola de donde iba a golpear el ataque de Franz. Ambas princesas cayeron al suelo de un lado del edificio. El impacto hizo que el edificio se tambaleara, y Elsa y Leo cayeron del otro lado del mismo.

-Maldición- dijo Merida, levantándose del suelo y tomando su arco y la flecha- nos descubrió, y ahora es más difícil sin la altura-

-Concéntrate, Mérida- dijo Anna, levantando la espada que tenía con dificultad- yo te cubro mientras-

Merida sonrió y volvió a apuntar. Leo y Elsa se reunieron con ellas pronto para ayudarlas. Los soldados negros comenzaban a retirarse, y los soldados de Arendelle las rodearon para ayudar a protegerlas.

Al verse en desventaja, Franz sacó su espada. Con un fuerte relámpago apartó nuevamente a Kristoff y a Georg. Otro relámpago destruyó el edificio detrás de donde estaban Merida y las otras chicas, haciendo que los escombros cayeran sobre ellas.

-¡Anna!- exclamó Kristoff, al ver los escombros del pequeño edificio caer sobre Merida, Leo y Anna. Elsa se había protegido instintivamente con un escudo de hielo. Kristoff y Georg se apresuraron a ayudarlas. Hans iba a hacer lo mismo cuando la voz de Franz lo detuvo.

-¿Sabes, Hans? Mi hermano tenía razón sobre tu hermosa prometida- dijo el príncipe maliciosamente- Elsa debe ser un bombón delicioso, ¿no te parece?-

Hans lo miró con verdadero odio, su rostro enrojeciéndose de coraje. Aquellas palabras no le habían gustado ni un poco. Franz sonrió al ver que lo había provocado.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer con ella una vez que termine con ustedes, que de seguro disfrutaré con una mujer tan hermosa como ella, ya que mi hermano no se quiere animar- dijo Franz, continuando con su sonrisa maliciosa- quien sabe, quizá al final también a ella le guste…-

Eso fue todo lo que Hans pudo soportar. Decidido a que el príncipe no le pusiera un dedo encima, Hans se lanzó contra él espada en mano. Franz sonrió. Con la mano libre le lanzó un relámpago, pero Hans lo evadió. Las espadas de ambos chocaron haciendo un fuerte ruido.

-Acabas de cometer un grave error, Hans- dijo Franz, haciendo que la electricidad recorriera su espada, pasara a la de Hans e hiriera su cuerpo. Hans sintió el golpe y separó su espada. Sin embargo, se sentía aturdido. Franz hizo que Hans tirara su espada con un golpe, lo hizo voltearse y lo tomó por el cuello.

-¡Elsa!- gritó Franz, creando chispas de electricidad en su mano que apretaba el cuello de Hans- quiero que veas esto… quiero que veas como muere tu príncipe…-

Elsa los miró con terror. Hans frunció el entrecejo. No lo permitiría. Saliendo de su aturdimiento, golpeó de un codazo al príncipe, obligándolo a soltarlo. Sin mucha energía, Hans cayó al suelo de rodillas, muy cerca de donde se encontraba Ferdinand aún atravesado por la flecha de metal. Hans estiró su mano y sacó la flecha, para después dejarse caer sobre el suelo boca arriba.

-No tan rápido, Hans- dijo Franz, lanzándose contra él tratando de tomarlo del cuello para administrarle la descarga fatal- no te vayas, Elsa tiene que verte morir. No queremos decepcionarla, ¿verdad?-

-No… no lo creo- dijo Hans con dificultad. Cuando el príncipe se lanzó sobre él, Hans sacó la flecha y dejó que él solo se la enterrara a la altura del corazón. Las chispas en sus manos desaparecieron y el príncipe también quedó inconsciente encima de Hans.

Elsa corrió hacia ellos, y quitó a Franz de encima de su prometido.

-¡Hans!- exclamó la reina de las nieves al verlo- ¿estás bien?-

-Perfecto- dijo Hans, cansado, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios- la batalla ya terminó. Y tú estás a salvo-

x-x-x

Georg y Kristoff quitaban los escombros de sobre las chicas. Primero apareció Leo, que estaba alarmada, pero aparentemente ilesa.

-¿Qué pasó?- exclamó Leo- ¿dónde…?-

-Tranquila, ya estás bien- dijo Georg, ayudándola a levantarse y retirándola del lugar- espéranos aquí, vamos a sacar a las otras-

-Puedo ayudar- dijo Leo. Con un movimiento de sus manos, los escombros se levantaron. Merida apareció tosiendo, y se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y el cabello. Anna estaba inconsciente, con un golpe en la frente.

-Anna, no…- gimió Kristoff con lágrimas en los ojos- se suponía que tú no te ibas a lastimar…-

-Calma, Kristoff- dijo Leo, examinando rápidamente a Anna- estará bien, solo está un poco aturdida…-

Kristoff la alzó en brazos, y Anna instintivamente acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio con una sonrisa, murmurando el nombre del rubio. Kristoff también sonrió.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- dijo Leo- Anna está bien-

x-x-x

Sin el apoyo de los poderes del príncipe Franz, los guardias de Arendelle pudieron arrestar a todos los soldados negros y a los príncipes intrusos. Por órdenes de la reina, los príncipes fueron recluidos en celdas separadas. También atraparon al duque de Weselton tratando de robar un bote de remos para escapar de Arendelle. Una vez de vuelta en el palacio, dieron la bienvenida de regreso a todos sus sirvientes, y Elsa reunió a todos para decidir que harían con los prisioneros.

-Weselton debería volver a Oeste a terminar de cumplir su sentencia- dijo Hans con seguridad- y los dos príncipes y sus soldados volver a Troms, con una carta explícita a su padre para que jamás se le ocurra volver a atacar Arendelle-

Elsa estaba pensativa.

-No creo que sea buena idea enviar a ambos príncipes- dijo Elsa- Ferdinand, el príncipe que tenía el poder del fuego, al final se unió a nosotros. Si no fuera por él…-

-¿Cómo sabes que no fue un truco para ganarse tu favor?- pregunto Hans algo celoso.

Elsa sonrió levemente. Se inclinó de su asiento al de él y le dio a Hans un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar delante de los demás.

-Desde que parecía que ellos iban ganando, Ferdinand parecía arrepentido de lo que nos estaba haciendo- dijo Elsa- y si lo regresamos a su país, su hermano lo acusará con su padre y quien sabe que será capaz de hacer con él el rey Hardrada. Solo por ese gesto final no se merece que lo enviemos a su muerte-

Los demás, incluso Hans, estuvieron de acuerdo. Ferdinand lo había salvado a él y a Elsa. Quizá se merecía esa piedad, aunque fuera a pasar el resto de su vida en la prisión de Arendelle.

x-x-x

Después de la reunión, Elsa llamó a Anna y a Kristoff a su habitación. Los dos entraron con una sonrisa y tomados de la mano. Anna había despertado de su aturdimiento hacía rato y lo primero que hizo fue pedir chocolate, lo que le indicó a Kristoff que la princesa estaba perfectamente bien.

-Quisiera disculparme con ustedes- dijo Elsa, cabizbaja, una vez que cerraron la puerta- por todos los inconvenientes que les causé, sobre todo a ti, Kristoff. Me refiero a… ya sabes… por lo que pasó aquí…- y se ruborizó. Aún no podía creer lo que le había hecho a Kristoff, y era incapaz de describirlo.

-No te preocupes, Elsa- la interrumpió Kristoff con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- lo hiciste porque estabas siendo amenazada. Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo, no tenías opción-

Elsa asintió.

-Kristoff, a ti ya te considero un hermano- dijo la reina de las nieves- y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Anna y por mí. Jamás creí que podría considerar a un hombre digno de quedarse con mi hermana, pero me has demostrado que estaba equivocada…-

Kristoff sonrió, tomó la mano de Anna y ambos salieron del estudio. Hans entró. Elsa suspiró al mirarlo. No le hacía ninguna gracia verlo con todas esas heridas, pero al menos estaba bien. Una vez que estuvo cerca de él, se dejó caer en sus brazos.

-Oh, Hans, de verdad espero que me puedas perdonar- dijo Elsa, intentando no echarse a llorar- ellos me dijeron que la única cura era romperte el corazón. No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que salvar tu vida. Te dije cosas horribles, que de verdad no creo ni siento. Lo lamento mucho…-

-Shhh… sé porqué lo hiciste- dijo Hans, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Elsa- parece una decisión imposible, pero yo también la tomaría si fuera necesario para salvar tu vida también…-

Hans tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Elsa, haciéndola mirar hacia arriba. Sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Elsa pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello de él. Mientras se besaban, Hans la atrajo hacia sí mismo y se sentó sobre la cama de la reina, haciendo que Elsa se sentara en su regazo. Una vez que se separaron, Elsa sonrió.

El príncipe se quitó los zapatos y se metió a la cama de Elsa.

-¿Hans?- preguntó ella, confundida.

-No me voy a separar de ti ni un segundo hasta que esos sujetos estén camino a Troms- declaró Hans. Elsa sonrió y se ovilló junto a él. No tenía ni energías para reclamar, y había extrañado demasiado a Hans para que se alejara de ella.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente se pasaron los juicios de los prisioneros. El duque de Weselton volvió a Oeste a terminar de cumplir su sentencia, esta vez sin hacer ningún reclamo. El príncipe Franz y sus soldados fueron enviados de regreso a Troms con una fuerte vigilancia. Elsa y Hans bajaron a los calabozos para ver a Ferdinand. El joven príncipe estaba sentado, con sus manos encadenadas contra la pared, sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia. El guardia abrió la puerta de la celda. Al verlos llegar, Ferdinand se levantó de su asiento y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó el príncipe.

-No… no es necesario esto, Ferdinand- dijo Elsa, apenada, aferrándose al brazo de Hans- hemos venido a hablar conmigo sobre las opciones que tienes. Levántate, por favor-

Ferdinand obedeció, y miró a Elsa y a Hans con tristeza.

-Hoy hemos enviado a tu hermano y a sus soldados de regreso a tu país- dijo Elsa- como te imaginarás, no podemos tolerar su presencia aquí. Pero no olvidamos que al final te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste contra nosotros y nos ayudaste. ¿Qué deseas que hagamos contigo?-

-Es igual, su majestad- dijo Ferdinand con tristeza- soy un traidor que atentó contra Arendelle y su reina. Si regreso a casa, mi padre me hará ejecutar por haber desobedecido sus deseos. Si me quedo, yo sé que merezco quedarme preso de por vida- se encogió de hombros- aceptaré lo que se decida, porque sé que me lo merezco-

Hans miró al príncipe con algo de tristeza. No hacía mucho tiempo, él había estado en la misma situación: había intentado lastimar a Elsa para ganarse su corona, y había salido de esa situación gracias a que su padre comprendió sus sentimientos y que Elsa abrió su corazón a que podía haber cambiado. Y Ferdinand no tenía ningún apoyo del rey Hardrada o de su hermano Franz.

-Elsa- dijo por fin Hans- creo que tengo una idea. Podría ser como cuando volví de las Islas del Sur- Elsa lo miró, alzando las cejas de manera interrogante- asignar un guardia para él y que ayude en algún lugar del castillo…- miró a Ferdinand- quizá se lleve bien con Sitron, Sven y los demas-

Elsa sonrió. Quizá era una buena idea.

x-x-x

Leo y Merida se despidieron. Leo volvería a Oeste, donde su hermano y madame Hilda estaban actuando de regentes durante su ausencia, mientras que Merida haría una escala en ese país para visitar a sus primos antes de volver a Escocia.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Elsa, abrazando a su amiga.

-A ustedes- dijo Leo- y gracias a Merida y a Hans, nuestros reinos ya estarán a salvo, porque ya no existen los poderes de Ferdinand ni de Franz-

Elsa sonrió.

-Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto- dijo Elsa.

Leo asintió, y subió al barco con su prima pelirroja. Mientras que se alejaban de Arendelle, Leo se volvió a Merida mientras miraban el país de la reina de las nieves desaparecer en el horizonte.

-Y entonces… ¿mi tía Elinor aún te quiere casar con alguno de esos clanes?- preguntó Leo.

-Así es, no se rinde- dijo Merida, pensativa, con un leve gesto de fastidio- yo le dije que el día que las vacas vuelen-

Leo se echó a reír.

-Creí que le habías dicho una vez que el día que yo me casara lo ibas a considerar- dijo Leo- porque sabes que es imposible que pase-

-Eso creía antes, ahora no estoy tan segura- dijo Merida, alzando las cejas significativamente. Leo parpadeó un par de veces y bajó a su camarote, murmurando algo como que Merida estaba equivocada.

x-x-x

Elsa había dado la orden que el príncipe Ferdinand fuera liberado de los calabozos, que se le asignara un par de guardias para seguirlo a todas partes, y se le dio un puesto en los establos del palacio. Ferdinand estaba agradecido de que Elsa no lo hubiera mandado a enfrentar a su padre, y que tampoco lo hubiera dejado a pudrirse en el calabozo.

Finalmente, esa noche, Anna y Kristoff decidieron comunicarle a Elsa sus deseos de casarse pronto. Elsa y Hans celebraron la idea, y comenzarían los preparativos para el día siguiente.

En la mesa de la cena estaban todos: a la cabecera Elsa, y a su derecha Hans. A su izquierda estaban Anna y Kristoff. Más lejos, Gerda y Kai los habían acompañado, así como Ferdinand y sus dos guardias.

-Mañana temprano tenemos que empezar las órdenes de reconstrucción- dijo Elsa de pronto, alarmada- Kristoff y Anna no pueden casarse en la iglesia medio destruida-

Anna se echó a reír, y Kristoff asintió.

x-x-x

En esa noche Leo había bajado a su camarote a descansar, sola, ya que Merida estaba absorta mirando las estrellas. Sabía que en las primeras horas de la mañana el barco llegaría a casa. Una parte de ella aún se sentía extraña. Extrañaba a Edvard. A veces él era el eco de sus pensamientos. Y ahora ya no estaba.

-Al menos esos dos ya no volverán a lastimar a nadie- se dijo Leo con tristeza.

Se metió a la pequeña cama, apagó la única vela en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir. Así le pasaría el tiempo más rápido y llegaría a casa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió un bulto junto a ella en la pequeña cama.

-¿Merida?- dijo Leo en voz baja- ¿qué haces acá? Tienes tu propio camarote, y…-

-No soy Merida y no tengo un camarote ni cama, ¿me prestas la tuya?- dijo una voz masculina.

De la impresión, Leo dio un pequeño grito ahogado y cayó de la cama para atrás, mientras Georg, quien se había metido a su camarote, se echaba a reír.

-¡Georg, realmente me quieres hacer enojar!- exclamó la reina Leo, levantándose del suelo de mal humor.

Como el príncipe no dejaba de reír, Leo extendió su mano derecha hacia él y, con sus poderes, lo levantó de la cama y lo hizo flotar en el aire. Su risa se suspendió casi inmediatamente.

-Ya no somos tan graciosos, ¿verdad?- dijo ella sarcásticamente, reprimiendo una risita al ver la cara sorprendida del príncipe, para después dejarlo caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

-No se vale usar poderes, Leo- dijo Georg, volviendo a reír, una vez que estuvo a salvo nuevamente sobre la cama.

Leo sonrió, pero volvió a su mirada seria.

-Georg, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella- creí que volverías con tu hermano Hans a las Islas del Sur-

-Yo también- confesó Georg- pero al final cambié de opinión. No sé como demostrarte que no quiero ser rey. Quiero estar contigo, tenerte a ti, seguirte a ti. No ha existido ninguna mujer que admire más que tu…-

Leo sonrió con algo de tristeza. Si bien su corazón no era indiferente, y también se había arriesgado en la pelea para evitar que los rayos de Franz lo lastimaran, no creía que pudiera entregarle su corazón a un hombre. No podía arriesgarse a que, como Hans, Georg también quisiera apropiarse de su corona.

-Mira, Georg, yo…- comenzó ella.

-Shhh- dijo el príncipe- no pienses. Cierra los ojos y dime que piensa tu corazón-

Leo lo miró con incredulidad, y Georg insistió.

-Hazlo- dijo el príncipe, y Leo obedeció. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Podía sentir el aroma del príncipe, su respiración en su rostro. Las manos de Georg en su cintura, y ella recorrió con sus manos los brazos de él, hasta llegar a los hombros. Rió.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?- preguntó ella, sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Espera- le dijo Georg, y entonces fue cuando lo sintió. Los labios del príncipe tocando los suyos. Ella se asustó y se echó hacia atrás, pero las manos de Georg en su cintura la atrajeron cada vez mas cerca de él. Y por fin lo sintió. Se relajó y sonrió mientras el príncipe la besaba.

-Georg…- dijo casi sin aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿qué fue…?-

-Te lo dije- dijo Georg con una sonrisa. Se volvió un poco serio- no te pido más que una oportunidad de demostrarte que es a ti a quien quiero. Tienes el poder de cambiar las leyes de tu país, haz que si me quedo contigo no pueda ser rey nunca. No me importa. Solo déjame quedarme contigo-

Leo sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo ella en un susurro, besando su mejilla y tomando su mano- puedes quedarte en Oeste… un tiempo. Ya pensaremos en eso cuando lleguemos a casa-

Georg sonrió y la dejó dormir en la pequeña cama, mientras que él se acomodó en una de las sillas del camarote.

Merida había estado espiando, y cruzó los brazos, triunfal.

-El día que las vacas vuelen- dijo la princesa pelirroja- porque mi prima ya cayó…-

x-x-x

Una vez que su barco terminó el largo viaje hacia Troms, Franz fue escoltado por su guardia al castillo oscuro. Llevaba puesta la peor de sus muecas. Ya escucharía a su padre, el rey Hardrada. No se la iba a acabar. Y todo era culpa del tonto de su hermano Ferdinand. Y de Elsa y de Hans.

-Su majestad- anunció el guardia de la puerta del trono- su hijo, el príncipe Franz, ha vuelto de Arendelle-

Franz dio un paso adelante.

-Su majestad- dijo Franz, poniéndose de rodillas.

-¿Y bien?- dijo el rey Hardrada, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Arendelle ya es parte de nuestro creciente imperio? ¿Y que me dices de Oeste?- alzó una ceja- ¿y dónde está tu hermano? Creí que estaría con nosotros, celebrando nuestro triunfo-

-Padre- dijo Franz- Ferdinand nos ha traicionado…-

El rey Hardrada arrugó el entrecejo, y Franz dio un paso atrás. Su padre era tenebroso, aunque Franz hubiera estado protegido por sus poderes… hasta que Hans le clavó esa flecha. Franz le narró a su padre lo que había ocurrido, y éste se levantó de su trono lleno de furia.

-¿Cómo es posible?- bramó el rey, furioso- ¿cómo los dos príncipes de Troms pudieron caer ante dos débiles mujeres?¡Es impensable!-

-Pero padre- dijo Franz, temblando de miedo- las dos mujeres no estaban solas. Y las dos se unieron en nuestra contra, como sus padres…-

-¡Silencio!- bramó el rey Hardrada, y Franz no dijo nada más- sígueme-

Franz obedeció a su padre. En ese estado, no se atrevería a contrariarlo. Siguió a su padre a través de varios pasajes en el castillo hasta que llegaron a una torre. Al final de la misma había una recámara llena de estantes de libros. El rey hizo a un lado los libros y tomó una caja escondida detrás de los mismos. La abrió, y ésta solo contenía dos fragmentos de un espejo quebrado.

-¿Qué es eso, padre?- preguntó Franz.

-La última oportunidad- dijo el rey Hardrada, mirando a su hijo con desprecio- y me aseguraré de que no la desperdicies…-

El rey cerró la caja de golpe, y Franz notó un copo de nieve grabado en la tapa de la misma. Pronto comprendió de que se trataba.

-Pero padre- dijo Franz- en el palacio de Arendelle aún vive uno de los sobrevivientes del espejo del diablo…-

-¡Silencio!- bramó el rey Hardrada- no importa. Iremos y terminaremos de una buena vez con tus errores y los de tu hermano. Y en cuanto a Ferdinand… haremos un buen ejemplo de él…-

x-x-x

Hola! Ja! ¿Creyeron que se acercaba el final? Pues al parecer los malitos tienen otros planes. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta batalla tanto como yo disfruté al imaginarla, que acepten mi bandera blanca y que nos sigamos leyendo!

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10: Hardrada

CAPITULO 10: HARDRADA

Elsa caminaba por los pasillos de su palacio. Las puertas estaban abiertas, y se escuchaba un fuerte bullicio desde el piso de abajo que la joven reina decidió ignorar. Ya sabía que el salón de bailes estaba lleno. Pero ese no era su objetivo. Recorrió el resto del pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Anna.

Sonrió levemente ante la extraña situación. Normalmente era Anna quien la iba a buscar a su habitación, golpeando la puerta y preguntándole si quería hacer un muñeco de nieve. Ahora era Elsa quien iba por Anna a su habitación. Llamó a la puerta dos veces.

_Toc… toc…_

-Anna, sé que estás ahí dentro- dijo Elsa con dulzura- te estamos esperando… él te está esperando…-

Silencio. Elsa se lo imaginaba. Sonrió tristemente.

-No tengas miedo, también está nervioso, pero ansioso de que vayas. Has estado soñando con este día toda tu vida, querida Anna- continuó Elsa. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y suavemente se deslizó hacia abajo hasta sentarse en el suelo- antes solo nos teníamos una a la otra… ahora él se va a unir a nuestra familia…-

Aún sin respuesta, Elsa cerró los ojos, y una lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos.

-Tengo algo de envidia porque ahora tendré que compartirte- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- pero también sé que nadie más te merece como Kristoff…-

La puerta se abrió, y Elsa se levantó rápidamente. Ahí estaba su hermana menor, radiante y feliz en su vestido de novia. Abrazó a su hermana mayor.

-Gracias, Elsa- dijo Anna- te quiero-

-Y yo a ti- dijo Elsa, rompiendo el abrazo, y tomando el brazo de su hermana- ahora, no hagamos esperar más a Kristoff y a tus invitados. Esta noche es para ti…-

x-x-x

La iglesia de Arendelle había quedado más hermosa que antes. Anna entró a la iglesia del brazo de su hermana mayor, con una enorme sonrisa. Kristoff, quien estaba esperándola junto al altar, estaba muy nervioso. Hans, que estaba de pie junto a él, haciendo los honores, le dio un codazo en las costillas y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tranquilízate, gorila- dijo Hans con una sonrisa- ella te adora, y todo el reino sabe que serás el mejor príncipe que Arendelle ha tenido…-

Kristoff sonrió, más tranquilo

-Gracias- dijo Kristoff. Hans bufó, entre molesto y divertido.

-No lo hago por ti, gorila- dijo Hans, con los ojos en blanco- sé que Elsa desea que Anna esté feliz y no quiero que lo arruines…-

Kristoff sonrió. A Hans no le hacía mucha gracia ayudar a Kristoff, aunque la verdad ya no le molestaba tanto como antes. Quizá Georg tenía razón, y tenía que llevarse bien con él, pues pronto serían hermanos.

Cuando la reina y la princesa llegaron al altar, Elsa tomó la mano de Anna y de Kristoff y las unió. Con una sonrisa, besó a su hermana en la frente y a Kristoff en la mejilla, para después tomar el brazo de Hans y dirigirse con él a su asiento. Hans apretó la mano de Elsa, pues sabía que estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Kristoff jamás te reemplazará en el corazón de tu hermana- le dijo Hans en voz baja- tiene un lugar solo para su hermana-

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

Los invitados incluían a Eugene y Rapunzel de Corona, a todos los hermanos de Hans, incluidas las esposas de algunos de ellos, a Jorgen, Violeta y Leo de Oeste, y a Merida de Escocia. Hans sonrió al ver a su hermano Georg tan cerca de la reina Leo. Al parecer había algo ahí también.

x-x-x

Una vez que la ceremonia terminó, Elsa presentó formalmente a Kristoff en frente de todo Arendelle como su nuevo príncipe, y todo el pueblo lo ovacionó. Kristoff sonrió sin dejar ir la mano de Anna, estaba halagado y apenado al mismo tiempo. Hans, al verlo tan nervioso, se acercó al rubio.

-Príncipe Kristoff- le dijo de broma Hans, codeando sus costillas- suena mucho mejor que príncipe gorila-

Kristoff le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, y Hans se echó a reír, dándole una palmada en la espalda. El rubio sonrió levemente. Era mucho más agradable desde que ambos dejaron de intentar lanzarse a la yugular del otro y decidieron tratarse como amigos.

x-x-x

La fiesta fue la mejor que Anna hubiera visto en toda su vida. Nada de formalidades, mucho chocolate y mucha música. A Anna le encantó, y Elsa estaba feliz de lo que hizo Hans por su hermana.

En ausencia de familia de Kristoff, los hermanos de Hans hicieron los honores. Tomaron al pobre rubio y lo alzaron en el aire varias veces para mortificación de Anna, que al final rió pasado el susto. Leo y Georg pasaron más tiempo juntos, y Elsa no pasó por alto el momento en el que una chica se acercó a ellos y la manera extraña en la que Leo se aferró al brazo de él.

Eugene y los hermanos de Hans reían alegremente, mientras Rapunzel elogiaba el peinado de Anna, que Elsa le había ayudado a hacer, junto con un tocado de rosas de hielo que parecían de cristal. Mérida, por su parte, comía todos los pastelillos que podía.

Leo miró de reojo a Ferdinand, que seguía entre la multitud como uno más de los sirvientes, ayudando a servir las bandejas de bocadillos. En un principio se sintió algo incómoda de estar en el mismo sitio que el hombre que había quemado su mano y había contribuido a la muerte de Edvard, pero después sintió algo de pena por él, se veía muy triste.

-¿Qué sucede, Leo?- preguntó Georg, dándose cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-Ahí está Ferdinand- dijo Leo, abrazando contra ella su mano vendada.

-Sabes que no puede hacerte daño- dijo Georg en tono suave para tranquilizarla- además, yo también creo, como Elsa, que realmente cambió para bien y no volverá a intentar nada contra nosotros-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Leo- solo me da un poco de… pena, verlo así-

Georg volvió a mirarlo, y estuvo de acuerdo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Georg, y sonrió- quien sabe, quizá la suerte le sonría…-

Leo le iba a dirigir una mirada de incredulidad, pero recordó la historia que Hans había tenido con Elsa, y asintió. Todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Mientras, Merida seguía robando pastelillos.

-Su alteza, si sigue comiendo así, le dolerá el estómago- le dijo Ferdinand a la pelirroja. Ésta casi se atraganta al darse cuenta que se trataba del chico a quien disparó la flecha para quitarle sus poderes. Ferdinand sonrío- no se alarme, su alteza, no le guardo rencor. Mejor así, la reina Elsa me dio un buen trabajo aquí y sabe que aunque no confíe en mí no la puedo lastimar…-

-¿Entonces tenías los poderes de fuego?- dijo Merida, y Ferdinand asintió- ¿y las llamas de fuego podían hablarte y guiarte a lugares?-

-Eh… no- dijo Ferdinand, dudoso. Merida se decepcionó y volvió a morder otro panecillo antes de retirarse.

Antes de que la fiesta terminara, Elsa se puso de pie con su copa, y todos lo imitaron.

-Un brindis- dijo la reina de las nieves- por los nuevos esposos, la princesa Anna y el príncipe Kristoff-

x-x-x

Esa noche, Elsa no podía dormir tranquila. No sabía si era por la idea de que esa noche su hermana ya era una mujer casada. Sonrió levemente imaginándose que en ese momento Anna y Kristoff estarían disfrutando su primera noche como esposos. Sacudió la cabeza. No debería pensar esas cosas. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

Tal vez era porque Hans no la acompañaba esa noche por primera vez en varias semanas. El décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del Sur se había quedado charlando con algunos de sus hermanos, recuperando tiempo perdido, y Elsa no había querido sacar de la conversación solo porque ella estuviera cansada. Sonrió. Sus hermanos se parecían mucho. Testarudos, astutos, pero con un lado suave. Ellos y Eugene hicieron buena amistad.

Elsa se volvió boca arriba sobre la cama y se puso la almohada sobre los ojos, forzándolos a cerrarse. El ruido lejano de lo que quedaba de la fiesta se ahogo completamente, y la joven sonrió. Por fin iba a poder descansar.

_Pum… pum…_

Elsa bufó mentalmente. Esos ruidos. De seguro eran los cañones de la bahía, como parte de la celebración. La joven reina se cacheteó mentalmente. Bueno, seguro era su culpa por haber dejado a Hans a cargo de la organización. Aunque tenía que darle crédito, hubo bastante chocolate para hacer enfermar a todos los presentes.

_Pum… pum…_

Se sentía aliviada de haber confiado en Hans. Normalmente las fiestas las organizaba con ayuda de Anna, pero esta vez su hermana parecía haber disfrutado.

_Pum… pum…_

-¡Leo!- exclamó Elsa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Debe ser ella", pensó Elsa "seguro vio a Ferdinand aquí y se alteró, y está teniendo una pesadilla"

Elsa se levantó y buscó una vela en la oscuridad. La encontró y la encendió. Con su luz, decidió ponerse encima una bata, y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió a la habitación contígua, la misma en la que había conocido a Leo hacía tantos años. Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que la reina de Oeste se encontraba profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa tranquila, abrazando contra sí lo que parecía ser un pañuelo. Elsa acercó la vela y se dio cuenta que era un pañuelo azul marino con el emblema de las Islas del Sur bordado en hijo de color oro.

-¿Ella y Georg?- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- y sigue sin querer admitirlo, no lo puedo creer…-

_Pum… pum…_

Otra vez ese sonido. Pero Leo no lo estaba causando. Provenía de abajo, del patio. Elsa suspiró y se dio la vuelta, con la intención de salir de su habitación.

-¿Elsa?- Leo se había despertado, y se había alarmado de ver a Elsa en su habitación- ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada, shhh- dijo Elsa, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro para calmarla- tranquila, Leo. Es solo que escuché un ruido y creí que eras tu. Pero ya veo que no-

-¿Un ruido?- preguntó Leo, frotándose los ojos con sueño.

Las dos intentaron escuchar un par de minutos, pero no hubo más que absoluto silencio. No se escuchaba nada.

-Elsa, quizá fue tu imaginación- dijo Leo, dándose la vuelta con un gran bostezo- a lo mejor fue la rama del árbol. A veces golpea las ventanas y te da alguna idea equivocada…-

-Creo que tienes razón. Descansa- dijo Elsa. No obtuvo respuesta, porque Leo se había vuelto a dormir, abrazando el pañuelo, sin darse cuenta que Elsa lo había visto. Ya la interrogaría en la mañana. Oh sí, esta vez Leo no se salvaría.

Elsa volvió a su habitación, se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos. Esta vez, ningún ruido la molestó y el sueño la envolvió casi de inmediato.

_Elsa soñó que se encontraba en su palacio de hielo. Miró a su alrededor. Las paredes del castillo se estaban volviendo rojas. Rojo era el color que el hielo se tornaba cuando tenía miedo. Suspiró un par de veces, tratando de calmarse y recordar que era lo que hacía ahí._

_-Buenas noches, Elsa- una voz femenina la llamó. Era extrañamente familiar._

_-¿Quién es?- preguntó Elsa, sorprendida de no estar sola. Su hermana, Anna, era la única otra mujer que alguna vez había entrado a su castillo de hielo- ¿eres tú, Anna?-_

_La voz dejó escapar una risa fría._

_-No, no soy Anna- le respondió la voz_

_Elsa tembló, y abrazó sus manos con nerviosismo. No le gustó para nada esa respuesta. Elsa miró a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de la voz y de la risa, cada vez más ansiosa, las paredes de su palacio de hielo cada vez más rojas, y comenzaron a formarse prominencias de hielo en las paredes._

_-Por favor, dime quien eres- dijo Elsa, tratando de moderar la desesperación en su voz._

_La risa se volvió a escuchar._

_-Yo soy la reina de las nieves- le dijo la voz, en un tono firme y seguro._

_Y entonces la vio. Una mujer alta, de cabellos cortos color azabache, alborotados, con una tiara de hielo en la frente. Traía puesto un vestido azul oscuro, con gruesas mangas grises, y una larga capa con tocado negros. Lo que más sobresalía de la mujer que tenía enfrente eran sus impactantes ojos azules._

_-Te equivocas- le dijo Elsa, aún con los brazos cruzados, abrazados sobre su pecho- yo soy quien es conocida como la reina de las nieves-_

_-Conocida- corrigió la extraña, caminando hacia ella- Yo SOY la reina de las nieves. La verdadera reina de las nieves…-_

_Elsa la miró, interrogante. ¿Verdadera? Nunca antes había oído hablar de otra reina de las nieves. La extraña se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a frente con ella._

_-¿No te das cuenta, Elsa?- dijo la extraña, acentuando aún más su sonrisa- Yo soy Elsa. Yo soy Tu-_

_Y fue entonces cuando Elsa lo notó. A pesar de las diferencias en la ropa y el cabello, la extraña tenía la misma cara que ella. Su misma cara. Sus mismos ojos. Todo, excepto esa mirada tan fría que tenía la extraña. Elsa dio un paso atrás, horrorizada._

_-Solo puede haber una reina de las nieves, Elsa- dijo la extraña, acortando la distancia entre ella y Elsa, y extendiendo sus brazos para tomar el cuello de Elsa- y esa soy yo…-_

_La extraña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras apretaba el cuello de Elsa con todas sus fuerzas. Elsa cerró los ojos._

-¡No!- Elsa despertó con un grito, sacudiéndose violentamente.

-¡Elsa!¡Elsa!- dijo Hans, sacudiéndola levemente para despertarla- despierta, hermosa, solo fue una pesadilla-

Elsa abrió los ojos y miró a Hans. Aún podía sentir las manos de esa extraña sobre su cuello. Trató de incorporarse sobre la cama y respiró agitadamente hasta que Hans la abrazó.

-Tranquila, fue solo un mal sueño, ya pasará- dijo el príncipe, acariciando el cabello de Elsa mientras la abrazaba para intentar que se tranquilizara un poco- aquí estoy contigo, no te dejaré sola, nada malo te va a pasar…-

Elsa asintió, aún asustada, y dejó que Hans volviera a ayudarla a acostarse. El príncipe le dio un beso en la frente a su prometida.

-¿Hans?-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Te… quedarías conmigo un rato?- preguntó Elsa, ruborizándose. Parecía una niña pequeña pidiéndole a sus padres dormir con ellos. Hans sonrió y asintió. Se metió a la cama y la atrajo para sí.

-No te vas a separar de mi esta noche, mi hermosa reina- dijo Hans en un susurro- quédate tranquila-

Elsa sonrió y cerró los ojos. Sus sueños fueron tranquilos desde entonces.

x-x-x

Georg y Leo habían salido a montar a caballo. Hans convenció a Elsa de hacer lo mismo, ya que Sitron ya no estaba en tan malos términos con la reina. Elsa aceptó algo renuente. Quería saber como le había ido a Anna, y Hans quería precisamente evitar eso. Quería hacerle ese favor a Kristoff. Era cierto que Elsa era mucho más discreta que Anna, pero tratándose de su hermanita… quien sabe.

Georg y Leo habían tomado prestados caballos del establo del castillo de Arendelle, mientras que Elsa prefirió cabalgar con Hans sobre Sitron.

-Hay un hermoso riachuelo cerca de aquí- dijo Elsa, señalando un camino en el bosque.

-¿Está muy lejos del fiordo?- preguntó Hans.

-No, está justo por allá- señaló Elsa- al pie de la montaña, a unos 5 minutos cabalgando-

Leo y Georg asintieron, y siguieron a Hans mientras se dirigía a donde Elsa les había indicado. Tenía razón. Había un pequeño riachuelo, con espacio suficiente para hacer una fogata y algunos troncos que podrían servir para sentarse.

Hans bajó de Sitron y ayudó a Elsa. La joven reina acarició al caballo, quien frotó su nariz contra el hombro de ella en señal de que estaba contento. Elsa sonrió.

-Eres un chico lindo, Sitron- dijo Elsa, acariciando su hocico con cariño. Leo usó sus poderes para mover unos troncos alrededor de donde estaban Hans y Georg intentando encender el fuego.

-Vaya, nunca había hecho nada parecido- confesó Leo después de un rato, mirando la fogata.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Elsa, recordando todos los años que había pasado encerrada en su habitación.

Georg y Hans se echaron a reír.

-Nosotros solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo con nuestro padre- explicó Georg- aunque a Hans no le gustaba mucho ensuciarse…-

Hans lo miró algo molesto. Claro que recordaba que algunos de sus hermanos se pasaban de listos y lo arrojaban al río para burlarse de él. Georg pareció haber recordado eso también, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, los chicos hicieron cosas inmaduras en ese entonces- dijo Georg- pero oye, sirvió para aprender a asar salchichas en la fogata, y…-

El sonido de los cascos de un caballo los interrumpió. Los cuatro se pusieron de pie al ver al jinete que se aproximaba. Era uno de los guardias del palacio.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó el guardia, mirando a Elsa con urgencia- por favor no se alarme. Nuestro observatorio nos avisó que se aproxima una tormenta, y la princesa Anna y el príncipe Kristoff me enviaron a pedir que usted y sus invitados regresen al castillo-

Elsa asintió, algo decepcionada. Aquello que contaba Georg de asar salchichas le parecía muy interesante. Pero recogieron sus cosas y decidieron volver al castillo. Ya habría tiempo para eso.

x-x-x

La tormenta comenzó tan pronto como llegaron Elsa y los otros al castillo. Los fuertes relámpagos provocaban ruidos que hacían estremecer a todos en el palacio. Después de cenar, Elsa se encontraba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas, pensativa. Si bien el paseo la había relajado, estaba algo nerviosa de irse a dormir otra vez. Esa pesadilla la había asustado.

"Quizá le podría pedir a Hans…", pensó Elsa, pero sacudió la cabeza. Hans había estaba ocupado con Sitron, que se había ensuciado mucho después del paseo y no quería interferir en su relación con el caballo. Elsa sonrió. Era mejor así, ahora que Sitron la había aceptado.

La reina de Arendelle se encogió de hombros y decidió meterse a la cama, lo mejor era intentar dormir lo antes posible para dejar de preocuparse. ¿Qué tan probable era que tuviera el mismo sueño?

-¿Su majestad?- dijo Gerda, llamando a la puerta de la reina, sin entrar.

-¿Sí, Gerda?- preguntó Elsa.

-Solo quería recordarle a su majestad antes de que se durmiera- dijo Gerda- que mañana su hermana la princesa Anna se irá a su viaje de luna de miel-

Elsa sonrió.

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa mientras se acomodaba en la cama- gracias Gerda. Por todo-

Gerda no respondió, pero Elsa estaba segura de que había sonreído. Elsa sonrió también, se arropó y cerró los ojos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida.

_Pum… pum…_

Una fuerza extraña, un golpe, trataba de despertar a Elsa, quien inconscientemente se aferraba a su sueño y no quería despertar. Era un sueño muy bonito. En él, estaba caminando de la mano de Hans, observando esa hermosa sonrisa encantadora que tenía…

_Pum… pum…_

"No, déjame en paz, no quiero despertar…", pensó Elsa sin querer despertar de su sueño. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y se encontró en completa oscuridad, aún escuchando ese ruido en la cercanía, a veces siendo alternado por el ruido de un relámpago. ¿Sería otra vez la rama que estaba golpeando su ventana? Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Sería Leo teniendo alguna pesadilla y rompiendo cosas?

-¿Elsa?- dijo una voz femenina en un susurro. Elsa se levantó de golpe, asustada, y vio que se trataba de Leo, quien estaba en la puerta de su habitación, y traía una bata morada sobre su camisón de dormir, y una vela en su mano derecha.

-¿Leo?¿qué sucede?- preguntó la reina de las nieves.

-Escuché ruidos como los que dijiste la otra noche, y tuve mucho frío- dijo Leo, apenada- creí que eras tú…-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-No, yo también me desperté por el ruido, y me estaba preguntando si eras tú- dijo la reina de las nieves.

Se escuchó un trueno, y después el mismo ruido de nuevo, que esta vez no provenía de la ventana que daba hacia los establos.

_Pum… pum…_

-Elsa- dijo Leo, alarmada- ese ruido no proviene de afuera, eso viene de…-

-Eso viene de abajo- dijo Elsa, levantándose alarmada- son pasos. Fuertes pasos. Y vienen de la sala de bailes-

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, Elsa cambió su camisón de dormir por su vestido azul de hielo, y se volvió hacia la otra reina, tomando una vela de su mesita de noche y encendiéndola.

-Vamos a ver de que se trata- dijo Elsa. Leo asintió y la siguió.

x-x-x

Las fuertes pisadas resonaron en la sala de bailes del palacio de Arendelle, y en todo el castillo en general. El rey Hardrada caminaba con sus botas y guantes de acero, seguido de cerca de su hijo menor, Franz, y de una escolta de 10 soldados negros. Llevaba en su mano derecha un mazo metálico de color negro, del mismo que su armadura, listo para golpear a quien se le pusiera enfrente. Franz llevaba con él la caja con el emblema del como de nieve.

-Así que este es el palacio de Arendelle- dijo el rey Hardrada, caminando alrededor de la sala de bailes vacía- vaya, no sé que decir del gusto de mi hermano. Quizá se suavizó muchísimo desde que tuvo dos hijas- hizo una mueca- no puedo creer que uno de los reyes que me venció haya vivido aquí…-

Franz no dijo nada, solo tragó saliva. Sabía que su padre estaba furioso, y que cualquier palabra que dijera haría las cosas peores. Una parte de él se sentía mal por Ferdinand. A salvo o no en este momento, el rey Hardrada no dejaría de vengarse de su hijo mayor por haberlo traicionado. Los demás lo tenían sin cuidado. Franz deseaba venganza contra Elsa y Hans, y si tenía que soportar la furia de su padre para lograrlo, que así fuera.

-Mis hermanos eran unos tontos, ¿sabías, Franz? Igual que tu hermano- dijo el rey Hardrada- sus hijas eran demasiado poderosas desde pequeñas, y no supieron aprovecharlo. Y ellas también lo son. Con tanto poder, deberían usarlo…-

Franz permaneció callado. Pronto se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos. Las luces de la sala de bailes comenzaron a iluminarse, las velas una a una encendiéndose. Franz y los soldados miraron a su alrededor, pero el rey Hardrada sonrió sin moverse. La temperatura en la sala comenzó a bajar drásticamente.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el rey, dando un par de pasos al frente- hablando del diablo, aparecieron precisamente ustedes dos-

-No es bienvenido en Arendelle, rey Hardrada- dijo Elsa en el tono más frío que encontró, haciendo que cayeran pequeños copos de nieve en la sala- y su hijo Franz fue desterrado de mi país bajo pena de muerte, por sus actos de traición en mi contra-

-Aquí lo tienes, Elsa- dijo el rey Hardrada, señalando a Franz- hazlo arrestar y ejecútalo si te parece bien, a mí no me importa. No fue eso a lo que vine-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. Junto a la reina de las nieves, en la puerta principal de la sala de baile, estaba la joven reina de Oeste. A ninguna de las dos le gustó la actitud que tenía el rey.

-¿A que vienes, entonces?- quiso saber Leo, mirándolo sospechosamente.

El rey Hardrada no respondió, solo se echó a reír, haciendo que un escalofrío cruzara la espalda de Elsa. Gracioso que le pasara eso. Leo sintió un vuelco al mismo tiempo. Las dos jóvenes tragaron saliva, y se miraron entre sí.

El rey era un hombre enorme, cubierto de una armadura negra. Y su voz. Su voz era terrible, daba miedo solo escucharla.

El rey hizo el gesto de señalarlas con su mazo, y los diez soldados negros se lanzaron contra ellas. Las chicas alzaron las cejas. Con un movimiento de su mano, Leo los hizo volar por el aire uno por uno, y Elsa los dejó pegados a las paredes del salón, con todo el cuerpo congelado salvo la cabeza.

Hardrada se echó a reír.

-Bien hecho, queridas sobrinas- dijo el rey, mirando a sus súbditos temblando de frío- muy bien hecho, eso es lo que tienen que hacer cuando tienen poder. Quitar de en medio a quien se interponga en su camino…-

Las dos chicas lo miraron, mortificadas, cuando se dieron cuenta que los soldados no aguantarían mucho tiempo así. Elsa cerró los ojos e hizo derretir el hielo. Los soldados se vieron libres y suspiraron aliviados. El rey paró de reír, y les dirigió una mirada algo decepcionada.

-Me decepcionas, Elsa- dijo el rey Hardrada- pero es de esperarse, tu padre era el más débil de los tres… con razón solo pudo producir dos hijas-

Elsa se puso roja de furia, pero Leo le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Calma- dijo Leo a Elsa en un susurro- no dejes que te llegue…-

-Bueno, veamos si tú no eres un desperdicio completo como Elsa, Leo- continuó el rey Hardrada, sacando una espada de su cinturón y tirándola en el suelo, a la mitad de la distancia entre ellas y él. A continuación, tomó la caja de manos de Franz y la puso en el suelo. Finalmente, obligó a Franz a ponerse de pie frente a la joven reina.

-¿Qué rayos estás tratando de hacer?- dijo Leo.

-Como podrás recordar muy bien, mi hijo menor Franz fue el responsable de la muerte de tu guardia principal, ¿no es así? Edvard, creo que se llamaba- dijo el rey Hardrada, y la mano derecha de Leo tembló de furia al escuchar su nombre- ¿qué esperas? Es tu oportunidad de vengarte…-

Leo abrazó su mano contra su pecho.

-Vamos, Leo, tu lo viste sufrir, y lo escuchaste gritar mientras Franz lo torturaba, ¿no es así?- continuó tentándola el rey Hardrada- se lo merece, pues por su culpa perdiste a la persona más cercana a ti, a quien te recordaba lo orgullosa que estabas de tu padre-

-Leo, te está tratando de provocar- dijo Elsa a su vez.

Leo no la escuchó, sino que lo miró llena de odio. Extendió su mano y la espada que estaba en el suelo flotó en el aire. Franz palideció, no la había creído capaz de hacerlo. El rey Hardrada la miró triunfal. Con un movimiento de su mano, la espada salió volando por una ventana de la sala, rompiendo el vidrio.

-No vas a lograr que nos convirtamos en seres tan viles como tú- dijo Elsa, sonriendo al ver que su amiga tampoco había caído.

El rey hizo otra mueca de decepción.

-Lástima- dijo el rey, encogiéndose de hombros- veo que las dos son tan débiles y patéticas como sus padres… y las enviaré de regreso con ellos-

Dicho eso, tomó su mazo entre sus dos manos y lo lanzó contra las chicas. Leo lo rechazó con sus poderes, y Elsa instintivamente creó una pared de hielo para detenerlo. Cuando el mazo golpeó el hielo y el flujo de poderes de Leo, las dos chicas fueron lanzadas hacia atrás por una extraña fuerza y cayeron varios metros atrás de donde estaban, boca arriba, y asustadas.

-¿Cómo pasó…?- comenzó a preguntar Elsa, viendo a Leo asustada junto a ella.

-¡Elsa!- se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellas. No era Hans ni Georg. Quien se acercó a ellas y las ayudó a levantarse era el antiguo príncipe Ferdinand. Vestía su ropa habitual que usaba para trabajar, y sus botas negras tenían algunas manchas de lodo.

-¿Ferdinad?- dijo Elsa, sorprendida de verlo- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Están bien? ¿qué hace mi padre aquí?- dijo el príncipe, preocupado, con sus ojos ligeramente temblorosos al ver a su padre a través de la pared de hielo de Elsa con el mazo insertado en ella.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el rey Hardrada- mira nada más quien está ahí. El traidor de mi hijo mayor. El antiguo heredero al trono de Troms…-

Ferdinand tembló y dio un paso atrás. Elsa y Leo ahora entendían porqué los príncipes le temían tanto a su padre. Y ahora, sin sus poderes, ambos debían estar aterrados.

El rey caminó hacia el muro de hielo y tomó su mazo de nuevo.

-¿Valió la pena traicionar a tu país y perder el título de heredero a la corona por esa mujercita débil, Ferdinand?- dijo el rey Hardrada, echándose a reír cruelmente- ¿valió la pena ser rechazado y terminar como su sirviente?-

Ferdinand no dijo nada, solo tembló cabizbajo ante las acusaciones. Elsa lo miró con algo de pena. Sabía que Ferdinand se había arrepentido del mal que causó.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor haberle dado esa poción y obligarla a enamorarse? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto, Ferdinand- continuó diciendo el rey- todos estos problemas-

-¿Poción?- preguntó Leo.

-¿De qué habla, Ferdinand?- preguntó Elsa, alarmada.

Ferdinand continuó con su nervioso silencio.

-Oh, veo que no le dijiste- dijo el rey Hardrada- mi hijo consiguió un vial de una poción que hubiera hecho que te enamoraras perdidamente de él, reina Elsa. Pero no fue lo suficientemente hombre para administrártela y tomar lo que se merecía…-

Elsa miró alarmada a Ferdinand, quien sacudió la cabeza.

-No es así- dijo con seguridad Ferdinand, tomando valor y frunciendo el entrecejo- si bien es cierto que tenía en mi poder esa poción, fui lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que no debo obligar a una mujer a amarme, padre-

-Eres un maldito cobarde y un traidor, Ferdinand- ladró el rey Hardrada- y vas a morir ahora mismo por ello…-

El rey volvió a lanzar su mazo, esta vez en dirección a Ferdinand, pero las dos chicas lo detuvieron con sus poderes y, nuevamente, fueron despedidas para atrás.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- se quejó Leo.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo Ferdinand con tristeza, como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo fuera su culpa. Miró alternadamente a las chicas y al rey- mi padre, el rey, también tiene poderes como ustedes…-

x-x-x

Hola! Espero que no me vayan a hacer regresar a la trinchera después de esto! Y como bien observó JDayC, lo que sigue está basado en la historia original de la reina de las nieves. Para los que ya la leyeron, alguna idea tienen de lo que va a pasar. Los que no, no se preocupen, ya habrá una explicación algo alterada de la historia. No coman ansias, todo será explicado más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo!

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11: Fragmentos

CAPITULO 11: FRAGMENTOS

Hans estaba bajo un sueño intranquilo. Había pasado toda la tarde limpiando y acicalando a Sitron, después de haber salido a cabalgar con Elsa, que había terminado completamente agotado. Y, sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño por más de diez minutos.

_Pum… pum…_

Otra vez esos ruidos. Ya los había escuchado antes, pero no tan fuerte, ni tan cerca. No tenía ni idea de que significaban. Tal vez era una rama golpeando la ventana.

_Pum… pum…_

No eran golpes. Eran fuertes pasos. Hans se levantó de golpe, alarmado.

-¿Elsa?- dijo de repente, más para sí.

Tomó su bata y bajó corriendo a las habitaciones de Elsa, poniéndosela en el camino. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de la reina un par de veces, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta respuesta a sus llamados. "Debe estar dormida. Sí, eso debe ser", pensó. Abrió la puerta, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. "¿Dónde estará?" pensó.

Hans miró por el pasillo, y vio que la puerta de la habitación de al lado, donde solía dormir Leo cuando iba de visita a Arendelle, estaba abierta. Se apresuró hacia esa habitación, y solo se encontró a Georg dormido en un sillón junto a la cama. La cama de la habitación estaba deshecha, alguien había estado durmiendo ahí, pero ahora estaba vacía. Se acercó a su hermano mayor y lo despertó.

-Georg… ¡Georg!- insistió Hans. El quinto príncipe de las Islas del Sur se levanto precipitadamente ante el violento movimiento.

-Yo no fui…- comenzó Georg, y Hans sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Georg?- dijo Hans, alzando las cejas sospechosamente- justo en la habitación de la reina de Oeste…-

-Yo… me quedé dormido, solo la estaba acompañando… estábamos charlando, quiero decir- dijo Georg, aclarándose la garganta- ¿dónde está Leo?-

-Creo que debe estar con Elsa, porque ella tampoco está en su habitación- dijo Hans, cruzando los brazos.

_Pum… pum… clash…_

Antes de que Georg pudiera decir algo, los extraños ruidos llamaron la atención de los dos príncipes. El patrón en el ruido cambió, y comenzó a bajar la temperatura de la habitación y del pasillo. De todo el castillo en general. Los cristales tiritaban. Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que significaba todo eso.

-Son ellas dos- dijo Hans, alarmado- y ese ruido proviene de la sala de bailes-

No tuvo que decir mas, pronto ambos corrieron hacia donde habían mencionado.

x-x-x

Elsa y Leo no podían creer lo que escuchaban. ¿El rey Hardrada también tenía poderes?

-Como lo oyen, queridas sobrinas- dijo el rey Hardrada- mi poder es la fuerza sobrehumana. Pero no quiero que me vean como una persona malvada, sino que quiero darles una última oportunidad. Únanse a mí, y ayúdenme a reunir los tres reinos, o les prometo que morirán aquí esta noche-

Elsa y Leo sacudieron la cabeza.

-Nunca haremos nada parecido- dijo Elsa.

-Puedes tener poderes también, pero con ellos no nos vas a obligar a unirnos a ti- dijo Leo con seguridad.

El rey Hardrada sonrió.

-Bien, chicas, eso pensé que iban a decir, y por eso vine preparado en caso de que esa fuera la respuesta que me dieran- dijo el rey, haciendo sonar los dedos. Franz obedeció al sonido, por lo que levantó la caja nuevamente y se la ofreció a su padre. Éste sacó de la caja dos pequeños fragmentos de espejo.

-¿Qué es eso?¿Un espejo roto?- preguntó Elsa, sin comprender porque el rey traía eso. Ferdinand palideció al ver los fragmentos que llevaba en la mano su padre. Tantos años escuchando las leyendas de ese espejo, y ahora estaban frente a ellos.

-Elsa, Leo, tienen que irse de aquí lo mas pronto posible- dijo Ferdinand con urgencia, alarmado, tomando a ambas chicas de los brazos y jalándolas hacia atrás para obligarlas a irse.

-Ferdinand tiene razón, Elsa- dijo una voz masculina. Elsa se volvió y se dio cuenta de que era Kai, que junto con Gerda llegaron a la sala de baile. A Elsa no le hizo mucha gracia verlos ahí.

-Kai, Gerda- dijo Elsa un tanto preocupada- ustedes deberían irse, es peligroso, ese rey tiene poderes, y…-

-Lo sabemos, Elsa, no te preocupes- dijo Gerda. Los dos sirvientes sacudieron la cabeza y caminaron hacia ella, colocándose productivamente entre las dos reinas y el rey de Troms. Hardrada se echó a reír.

-¿Kai y Gerda?- dijo el rey Hardrada, echándose a reír- vaya, sí que ha sido un tiempo sin verlos. Debí haberme imaginado que servirían al inútil de mi hermano menor, y ahora a su tonta hija.-

Los dos sirvientes permanecieron en su sitio, bloqueando a Elsa y a Leo de su vista, sin responder al rey.

-Elsa, querida, por favor haga lo que le pedimos- le dijo Gerda con dulzura- Leo y usted son las personas que más están en peligro si se quedan aquí. Por favor, váyanse a un lugar seguro-

-Ellas no irán a ningún lado, Gerda- dijo Hardrada- y no creas que esta vez una lagrima o un acto de amor verdadero podrán derretir estos fragmentos del espejo del diablo…-

Elsa se quedó sorprendida de aquellas palabras. ¿Kai, Gerda y el rey Hardrada se conocían?¿De dónde? ¿Porqué justo ellas dos estaban en peligro, si eran las únicas que tenían poderes?

-¿De qué…?- comenzó Elsa, pero Ferdinand seguía jalándola junto con Leo hacia la salida.

-Elsa, Leo- insistió Ferdinand, aún tomando a las dos chicas de los brazos, quienes miraban la escena intentando entender que estaba sucediendo- por favor, tienen que irse pronto-

En ese momento llegaron Hans y Georg, y miraron sorprendidos la escena. Hielo por todos lados, Franz, otro hombre y sus soldados, Kai y Gerda bloqueándolos de Elsa y Leo, que eran tiradas por Ferdinand para alejarlas de donde se encontraban.

-¡Suéltala en este instante!- dijo Hans, furioso de ver a Ferdinand tocando a Elsa, alejándolo de ella de un empujón- ¿quién te crees?¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarla!-

-¡No seas tonto Hans!- dijo Ferdinand a su vez, su voz quebrándose de desesperación- tienes que sacarla de aquí… ni Elsa ni Leo están a salvo si mi padre tiene esos fragmentos…-

Hans no entendió nada, pero el tono alarmado del otro chico lo ayudó a decidir que debía hacer lo que le dijo Ferdinand. Al final y, por mucho que le disgustara, Ferdinand amaba también a Elsa y quería solo su bien. Hans la tomó de los hombros y la tiró hacia la salida.

-No, Hans, no me puedo ir- insistió Elsa- Kai y Gerda están…-

-Elsa, ¡corre!- exclamó Kai en un tono fuerte que jamás había usado con ella, dándole la espalda a Hardrada y mirando a la reina. Se abrió la camisa y le mostró una cicatriz en el pecho- esos cristales están malditos. Gerda me salvó de uno una vez, cuando éramos niños. Envenenan tu corazón, y eso quiere Hardrada para ustedes dos. ¡Tienen que correr!-

Elsa comprendió la urgencia. Se dispuso a obedecer, pero era demasiado tarde. El rey Hardrada lanzó los dos fragmentos de espejo hacia adelante, y parecieron desaparecer en el aire. Todos se miraron entre sí.

Por unos segundos había solo silencio absoluto. Lo único que parecía moverse era la horrible sonrisa deforme del rey.

De pronto, Leo dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Se llevó ambas manos, la sana y la que aún llevaba vendada, al pecho y apretó con fuerza los ojos, con su boca entreabierta en un mudo grito de dolor que continuaba. Un par de segundos después, cayó al suelo de rodillas, y posteriormente sobre su lado derecho. No se movió más.

-¡Leo!- exclamó Georg, preocupado, corriendo hacia ella.

"Oh, no", pensó Kai, mirando a la reina de Oeste, y volviendo su mirada hacia Elsa.

Elsa miró con horror lo que había ocurrido. De pronto, ella misma sintió un horrible dolor agudo en su pecho, como si una fina aguja se clavara directamente en su corazón, atravesándolo de lado a lado. Gritó de dolor, pero sintió como si la voz no le saliera de la garganta. Se llevó las manos al pecho, tratando de arrancarse lo que sea que tuviera, pero no podía sentir nada con sus manos. La vista se le nubló, y cayó al suelo, deslizándose suavemente sobre Hans. No creyó perder la conciencia, sino entrar por un túnel negro a otro sitio distante.

Para los demás presentes, Elsa había perdido la conciencia. Hardrada rió maléficamente. Franz miró a las dos jóvenes con algo de lástima, pero no dijo nada. Al haber escuchado, igual que Georg y Hans, los ruidos provenientes de ese lugar, habían bajado Anna, Kristoff, Jorgen, Violeta, Eugene, Rapunzel y Merida a ver de que se trataba, y se pararon en seco al ver lo que había sucedido. Eugene se plantó protectoramente frente a Rapunzel, preocupado de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bien, está hecho- dijo el rey Hardrada, alzando su mazo, sonriendo cruelmente- cuando despierten la reina de la tierra y la reina de las nieves, comenzará nuestro verdadero trabajo para unir los tres reinos… aunque no será nada complicado- les dio la espalda- los estaremos esperando en el fiordo. Y traigan con ustedes a Ferdinand. Debe morir por su traición…-

El rey, Franz y los soldados se retiraron, dejando a los demás presentas atónitos y preocupados.

Georg se inclinó al suelo, donde estaba Leo, en una parte de la sala sobre la alfombra que usaban en las noches para cubrir el suelo de madera, y extendió su mano derecha hacia ella.

-¡No la toques!- exclamaron Kai, Gerda y Ferdinand al mismo tiempo. El príncipe los miró, sorprendido, y detuvo su mano.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- dijo Hans, furioso, tomando al príncipe Ferdinand del cuello de su camisa y estampándolo contra la pared- ¿qué hacía tu padre aquí? ¿qué le hizo a Elsa? Tú causaste todo esto, ¿verdad?-

-¡Hans!- exclamó Anna- no sirve de nada acusar a Ferdinand, su padre quiere ejecutarlo, ¿recuerdas?-

-Tú sabes demasiado sobre esta asunto como para no estar enterado que tu padre iba a venir- dijo Hans, aún apretando el cuello de Ferdinand- ¡Habla!-

-¡Hans!- lo reprendió Rapunzel.

-Ferdinand no parecía estar apoyando a su padre, Hans- dijo Eugene, obligando a Hans a abrir un poco la mano alrededor del cuello de Ferdinand.

-Sí, además, si no recuerda mal, su alteza, Ferdinand desde el principio estaba intentando alejar a las reinas del rey Hardrada- dijo Gerda.

Georg se llevó una mano a la boca, con preocupación mirando a Leo. Hans soltó a Ferdinand y se inclinó hacia Elsa, quien estaba inconsciente a sus pies, sin tocarla.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Georg- ¿qué debemos hacer? Llevarlas con…-

-Nada- dijo firmemente Kai- no deben hacer nada…-

-Absolutamente nada- dijo Gerda, de acuerdo con Kai.

-Pero…- comenzó a quejarse Georg, mientras Jorgen y Violeta se acercaban a él, el primero poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Pero nada, su alteza- dijo Kai con firmeza- cuando Gerda y yo nos dimos cuenta que el rey Hardrada estaba aquí con dos fragmentos del espejo del diablo, supusimos de inmediato que estaban destinados para ellas dos, pero no logramos alejarlas a tiempo. Ahora, ellas solas necesitan despertar por su cuenta-

-Kai, ¿cómo saben ustedes eso?- preguntó Anna, quien se había perdido de ver la cicatriz de Kai- ¿cómo saben que eran esos fragmentos?-

Kai suspiró, y Gerda se abrazó, frotándose los brazos. Notaron que los vidrios de la sala estaban tiritando, y que una brisa fría recorrió toda la sala. Gerda le dio una mirada significativa a Kai, y éste asintió.

-Primero lo primero- dijo Gerda- parte de los poderes de las dos se podrán fugar mientras estén incoscientes, así que hay que proteger a cada una del poder de la otra. Necesitamos cubrir a Leo del frío que pueda llegar a producir Elsa, y a Elsa de cualquier cosa que pueda caerle encima por los poderes de Leo…-

-Y no olviden que al hacerlo, no deben tocarlas- insistió Kai- una vez que hagamos eso, les explicaré todo. Ferdinand- añadió, mirando al príncipe- creo que Elsa, y todos entenderemos si quieres huir para que tu padre no te encuentre y… ya sabes-

Pero Ferdinand sacudió la cabeza.

-Me quedaré a ayudar en lo que pueda- dijo Ferdinand- yo también sé algo de este espejo que quizá pueda ayudarlos. Si no fuera por Elsa, estaría muerto o pudriéndome en una prisión, porque lo merezco. Se lo debo por confiar en mi…-

Hans lo miró sin impresionarse. Como odiaba que alguien más también amara a Elsa. Pero ese no era momento de discutir. Tenían que concentrarse en como ayudarla. Y, le gustara o no, si Ferdinand podía ayudar, necesitaba que se quedara ahí.

-Gracias…- dijo Hans entre dientes. Vaya que sí era difícil.

Una ventana, en una esquina alejada del salón, se quebró haciendo un fuerte estruendo. Estaba demasiado lejos de todos para que les cayera encima algún fragmento. Fue entonces cuando notaron que el borde de esa ventana justamente comenzaba a congelarse un poco.

-Vaya, eso va a mortificar mucho a Leo cuando se entere- dijo Violeta en voz baja para intentar calmar a Jorgen, haciendo alusión a lo mucho que la reina se preocupaba cuando rompía algo sin querer con sus poderes. Jorgen hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y abrazó a su esposa.

Georg y Jorgen cubrieron a Leo con sus capas para protegerla del frío, mientras que Hans hizo una pequeña tienda sobre Elsa con una de las cortinas de la sala, para evitar que los vidrios de las ventanas le cayeran encima si llegaban a quebrarse. Se sentó junto a ella, decidido a detener cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarla.

-Bueno, ya está- dijo Kai, aprobando lo que veía- ahora permítanme contarles la historia del espejo del diablo, para que entiendan a que se están enfrentando Elsa y Leo, y porqué deben hacerlo ellas solas…-

x-x-x

El rey Hardrada y Franz volvieron a su embarcación. Franz se encontraba un poco desanimado. A pesar de que odiaba a la reina Elsa por haberlo vencido, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. Y por su hermano también. El rey ya había pronunciado la sentencia de muerte de Ferdinand. Y sabía que su hermano estaba demasiado enamorado de Elsa como para huir por su vida, así que ya sabía que desenlace tendría esa historia.

-Tienes la cara más patética que he visto en mi vida, Franz- le dijo el rey, burlándose de él- espero que no hagas que me decepcione de haberte elegido como mi nuevo heredero-

Franz hizo un esfuerzo para cambiar si expresión a uno de despreocupación.

-Para nada, padre- dijo Franz- por fin estoy libre de mi hermano mayor y yo soy el legítimo heredero al trono de Troms. ¿Qué más puedo desear?-

El rey Hardrada sonrió.

-Muy bien, Franz- dijo el rey, mirando el castillo de Arendelle- solo es cuestión de tiempo…-

-¿Cómo sabremos cuando sea el momento?- preguntó Franz.

-Un gran terremoto sacudirá la tierra, y Arendelle volverá a congelarse, una vez que el proceso esté completo- dijo el rey Hardrada- ambas mujeres son débiles, y perderán. Estoy seguro-

x-x-x

Los presentes se sentaron en el suelo de la sala de bailes para escuchar la historia de Kai y de Gerda, mientras que vigilaban a las dos jóvenes reinas inconscientes.

-Cuando Gerda y yo éramos niños, trabajábamos en la corte del gran rey, el padre de los reyes de Troms, Oeste y Arendelle- explicó Kai- en esos días, yo era un ayudante de cocina, y Gerda trabajaba ayudando a su madre y otra chica en los aposentos de la gran reina. Esa otra chica, un poco más grande que Gerda, era madame Hilda-

Jorgen se sorprendió.

-¿La misma madame Hilda que…?- comenzó a preguntar Jorgen, y Kai asintió.

-Como éramos niños, nos permitían a veces jugar con los príncipes, que eran un poco más pequeños que nosotros- continuó explicando Kai- el rey Hardrada siempre se metía en problemas y golpeaba a otros niños sirvientes más pequeños que él. El rey de Oeste prefería no jugar, ya que siempre tenía problemas de salud, y se sentaba en la hierva del patio del castillo mientras que Gerda se sentaba junto a él a leerle historias para mantenerlo entretenido. Y el rey de Arendelle, tu padre, Anna, era el más pequeño pero el más bondadoso de los príncipes. Tenía un pequeño perro llamado Bae, y era amable con todos, incluso con los sirvientes-

Anna sonrió levemente.

-Una vez Gerda nos contó una historia de uno de sus libros- continuó narrando Kai- la historia contaba de un espejo que había forjado un malvado troll, llamado "el espejo del diablo". Este espejo tenía el poder de distorsionar la realidad, evitaba reflejar las cosas buenas de la persona que se miraba y magnificaba las cosas malas. El malvado troll llevó el espejo por todo el mundo, divirtiéndose con él, haciendo que los paisajes más hermosos parecieran espinacas hervidas, y los hombres que se miraban en él lloraban en desesperación-

Los presentes escuchaban la historia con atención.

-Según la historia, un día, al troll se le cayó el espejo y se quebró en cientos de fragmentos. Y cada fragmento, si era insertado en el corazón de alguien, lo congelaba y hacía que sus ojos se convirtieran en el mismo espejo, viendo solo lo malo y horrible de los demás- dijo Kai.

Hans miró a Elsa con angustia. La joven estaba sumida en un extraño sueño intranquilo. Aún tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho, pero las había cerrado en dos puños, y apretaba los ojos de cuando en cuando. Hans se abrazó, sintiendo la temperatura bajar.

-Desgraciadamente, la historia del espejo del diablo no era solo un cuento- continuó Gerda- un brujo, enemigo del gran rey, consiguió cuatro fragmentos del mismo. Tomó dos de los fragmentos y los escondió en la cajita de joyas de la gran reina, sabiendo que esa era la manera más rápida de llegar al gran rey-

-Ese día, Gerda no pudo entrar a los aposentos de la reina por estar cuidando al príncipe enfermo- dijo Kai, continuando con la historia- así que su madre me pidió que fuera por el alhajero de la reina y se lo llevara, y obedecí. Cuando iba de camino, la curiosidad me venció y decidí abrir la tapa del alhajero, y los dos pedazos del espejo salieron volando, y llegaron al corazón de las dos primeras personas que se encontraron. Una de ellas fui yo. La otra fue la reina de las nieves-

Esto último hizo que Hans levantara la vista y mirara fijamente a Kai. ¿La reina de las nieves? Se refería a… ¿Elsa? Pero si ella aún no había nacido, él mismo había dicho que su padre, el antiguo rey de Arendelle, aún era un niño en esa historia.

-¿A quien te refieres con la reina de las nieves?- preguntó Anna, diciendo en voz alta la pregunta que todos tenían en mente- si Elsa…-

-No, no, no me refiero a la reina Elsa- dijo Kai- me refiero a la primera reina de las nieves. A la gran reina-

Todos miraron a Kai, sorprendidos.

-Anna, Jorgen, Ferdinand- dijo Gerda- la primera reina de las nieves fue la abuela que los tres comparten, la esposa del gran rey-

-No puede ser- dijo Anna- ¿mi padre sabía eso? ¿Que nuestra abuela tenía los mismos poderes que Elsa?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Gerda- ¿no crees que, de no haber sido así, no hubiera tratado de controlar los poderes de tu hermana?-

Anna tragó saliva, y se acomodó junto a Kristoff.

-Gerda hizo un largo viaje, junto con el gran rey, a la montaña norte, a donde había huido con la reina, para tratar de descongelar los corazones de ambos y sacar ese fragmento del espejo- continuó Kai- ya que Gerda había leído que un acto de amor verdadero iba a derretir el corazón congelado y evitar el daño del espejo-

-Pero no pude hacer nada por Kai, más que llorar- explicó Gerda- verán, el fragmento del espejo, cuando se inserta en el corazón, escinde el alma. Se divide en una parte buena y una parte mala. Y ambas partes pelean hasta que una gana y regresa-

_Ni una lagrima ni un acto de amor verdadero, _ había dicho el rey Hardrada.

-Tanto la reina de las nieves como yo pudimos volver gracias a que nuestra parte buena ganó la pelea- dijo Kai- no hay nada que nadie pudiera haber hecho para ayudarme, salvo Gerda que estuvo a mi lado, yo podía escuchar su voz mientras peleaba con mi lado oscuro, y me animaba a ganar-

-Y el gran rey no se separó de la reina- dijo Gerda, con una sonrisa- hasta que ambos despertaron-

Todos habían estado conteniendo la respiración.

-Dijiste que había dos fragmentos en el alhajero de la reina- dijo Merida, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez- pero también dijiste que el brujo tenía cuatro fragmentos-

-Así es- dijo Kai- muchos años después, cuando el gran rey murió, Hardrada robó el alhajero de la reina, encontró al brujo y le exigió los dos fragmentos restantes-

-Mi padre siempre los ha tenido- dijo Ferdinand, continuando con la historia- siempre ha amenazado con usarlos cuando damos alguna muestra de debilidad, porque cree que solo el lado malvado de una persona lo hace poderosa-

-Entonces, lo que quiere con Elsa…- comenzó Hans.

-Hardrada espera que los lados bondadosos de Elsa y Leo pierdan- dijo Kai- que se conviertan en seres malvados que causen destrucción y muerte para lograr sus objetivos-

-¿Y no podemos ayudarlas?- preguntó Georg.

-No deben tocarlas, porque las distraerán y eso podría ser fatal para su lado bueno- dijo Gerda- pueden hablarles, ellas sentirán que no están solas-

Todos los presentes suspiraron.

-¿Ni siquiera mis poderes les podrán ayudar?- preguntó Rapunzel, abrazando el brazo de Eugene con tristeza.

-Tus poderes son rebeldes, Rapunzel- dijo Kai- desde que perdiste tu cabello rubio solo responden en algunas ocasiones… y no creo que sea prudente arriesgarse, no con una situación tan delicado como esta-

-Esta lucha es dentro de ellas mismas- dijo Gerda- no están heridas. Tienen que vencer a su parte malvada-

x-x-x

Tras ese horrible dolor agudo en su corazón, Leo parpadeó y se encontró en un sitio lejano, perdida a la mitad del bosque. Ya no estaba en el castillo de Arendelle.

-¿Qué demo…?- comenzó a decir, mirando a su alrededor- ¿dónde estoy?-

Se llevó la mano al corazón. Le dolía. No podía describir como. Solo le dolía, tenía una sensación extraña, como si se hubiera partido en dos. Como lo que sintió cuando vio a Edvard morir delante de ella. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Aún seguía doliendo ese recuerdo, pero no era momento. Necesitaba entender que había pasado, y donde estaba.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era como todos le decían a ella y a Elsa que corrieran, y que el rey Hardrada había lanzado dos fragmentos de un espejo, que desaparecieron en el aire. Y después ese dolor agudo en su corazón. Un dolor que no la dejó respirar, que la hizo caer de rodillas. Y cuando parpadeó, ya no estaba en el castillo de Arendelle, sino en aquel extraño bosque que se le hacía algo familiar.

Caminó entre los árboles, mirando a su alrededor, y encontró algo conocido. Una cabaña.

"No es posible", pensó Leo "es la cabaña que…"

_Leo…_

La joven reina escuchó una voz lejana, y miró a su alrededor. Parecía el eco de la voz de su hermano Jorgen llamándola. Sacudió la cabeza, confundida, y caminó hacia la cabaña. Tenía que averiguar donde estaba y como salir de ahí.

Entró a la cabaña y utilizó sus poderes para encender las luces. Respiró hondo antes de ponerse a buscar algo, algún indicio de donde se encontraba, si era la misma cabaña que ella creía, cuando dio un pequeño grito ahogado al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Buenas noches, Leo- dijo una voz femenina entre las sombras, en una esquina de la cabaña- te había estado esperando…-

Leo tragó saliva. La voz le parecía al mismo tiempo conocida y extraña.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la reina de Oeste.

-Soy Leo, la reina de Oeste- dijo la voz desde las sombras.

-Yo soy Leo- dijo la joven reina, comenzando a molestarse- deja de jugar conmigo, revélate y dime quien eres y donde estamos-

La oscura sombra dio unos pasos hacia delante, hacia la luz, y Leo se cubrió la boca con las manos para ahogar un grito de sorpresa. La desconocida tenía la misma cara que ella, sus mismos ojos. Tenía puesto el mismo vestido negro que usó cuando murió Edvard y, para terminarla de sorprender, la mujer movió su mano y la silla que estaba junto a ella flotó en el aire.

"Tiene los mismos poderes"

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Leo, pero no tuvo tiempo de razonarlo, pues la silla flotante fue lanzada justo contra ella. La esquivó con dificultad.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Leo?- dijo la desconocida- yo soy tu. Yo soy tu dolor, tu miedo, tu odio, y tu poder. Tu lado oscuro. Tú eres la mitad débil de Leo. Yo soy la parte que te hace fuerte y poderosa-

Leo frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- quiso saber ella- ¿y qué quieres conmigo?-

-Oh, estamos dentro de tu corazón, Leo- dijo su lado oscuro- y te voy a eliminar, para tomar el control de ti y ser la reina más poderosa del mundo-

x-x-x

En la sala de baile del castillo de Arendelle, uno de los ventanales se quebró por completo, y Leo hizo una extraña expresión en su sueño.

-Leo…- susurró Georg, combatiendo la urgencia de reconfortarla. Violeta puso una mano en el hombro de su esposo y otra en el de Georg, intentando calmarlos.

-Tranquilos, Leo es más fuerte que su lado oscuro- dijo Violeta- ustedes lo saben. No hay de que preocuparse, va a estar bien…-

Hans había desviado la mirada de Elsa para ver a su hermano, un tanto inquieto por Leo. Suspiró. Sabía exactamente que estaba sintiendo: lo mismo que él. Miró a Anna y a Kristoff, que estaban sentados junto a él, observando a Elsa e intentando permanecer en calma.

Elsa apretó los ojos en su sueño, y su cuerpo se sacudió levemente.

-Elsa…- susurró Hans.

-Ya ha empezado a pelear- dijo Kai.

x-x-x

Elsa había sentido ese dolor agudo en su corazón, igual que Leo, y había caído de rodillas, deslizándose hacia abajo intentando aferrarse a Hans, pero al final lo soltó para oprimir su pecho. Al parpadear, se había encontrado en un extraño túnel oscuro, con una luz a lo lejos. Elsa, confundida, se dirigió a ese sitio, y se paró en seco cuando vio donde se encontraba.

-Es imposible- murmuró Elsa.

Elsa estaba nuevamente en su hermoso castillo de hielo. La joven reina tembló. Esto se parecía mucho a una pesadilla que había tenido.

-No es una pesadilla, Elsa- dijo una voz, su voz, desde las sombras del castillo- aquí estoy yo, la verdadera Elsa-

Elsa la miró y sacudió la cabeza. Recordaba de su pesadilla a esa mujer alta, de cabellos cortos color azabache, alborotados, con una tiara de hielo en la frente, su vestido azul oscuro y su larga capa con tocado negros. Y sus ojos azules. Los mismos que ella.

Elsa miró a la reina de las nieves.

-Te equivocas- dijo Elsa- yo soy la verdadera Elsa-

-Yo también soy Elsa- dijo la morena- yo soy tu lado oscuro, tu miedo, tu odio y tus poderes. Yo soy la que nos hace fuertes. Tú solo nos debilitas, y por eso tienes que hacerte a un lado dejarme tomar el control-

-¿Control de mi cuerpo? ¡Nunca!- dijo Elsa.

La Elsa morena sonrió. Conjuró en sus manos una bola de nieve, la estiró y la convirtió en una gran espada de hielo.

-Entonces te haré a un lado y tomaré el control, Elsa débil- dijo la morena- te enseñaré lo poderosa que podíamos llegar a ser si me dejabas…-

La otra Elsa tomó la espada y la atacó con ella. Elsa no atinó más que a crear una pared de hielo para protegerse, haciendo que la espada se rompiera.

-Bien, sabes jugar- dijo la Elsa morena- no creas que vas a ser tu la que vas a regresar-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó.

-Estamos dentro de tu corazón. Después de esto, solo una de nosotras puede regresar al mundo real- explicó la Elsa oscura- y esa voy a ser yo…-

-Te equivocas- dijo Elsa.

_Elsa…_

Las dos miraron hacia arriba. Parecía un eco que venía desde muy lejos, con la voz de Hans. Elsa sonrió. Hans estaba ahí afuera, esperándola. Miró a la otra Elsa, y formó varios copos de nieve con sus manos.

-No te lo permitiré- dijo Elsa.

-Dame lo mejor que tengas, no será suficiente- dijo la Elsa oscura.

x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Leo se encontraba enfrascada en su propia pelea. Su otro yo intentaba por todos los medios eliminarla, lanzándole muebles y objetos que tenía a la mano con sus poderes, mientras que Leo solo se defendía usando sus poderes para desviar lo que se le lanzaba.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿es todo lo que tienes?- se burló la otra Leo- con razón eres tan débil. Con razón te caíste del caballo esa vez. Con razón fue tan fácil para Serge envenenarte. Con razón fue tan sencillo para el duque de Weselton engañarte y atraparte, ¿no?-

-¡Cállate!- dijo Leo, rechazando un atizador de fuego que le había lanzado con sus poderes.

-Con razón los gemelos de Troms te atraparon tan fácilmente- continuó la otra Leo- ¡con razón Edvard murió en frente de ti!-

-¡Dije que te calles!- exclamó Leo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. La cabaña tembló. La otra Leo se echó a reír.

-Edvard murió por tu culpa, y lo sabes, Leo- dijo la otra Leo- nosotras pudimos haberlo evitado. Pudimos haber acabado con esos príncipes antes de que se hiciera tanto alboroto. Pero tú "no querías lastimar a nadie", y la persona que salió lastimada fue él. Fue tu culpa y lo sabes…-

Leo cerró los ojos, aún con sus manos sobre su cabeza, y cayó de rodillas. Los vidrios de la cabaña se rompieron, y la otra Leo se acercó a ella. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

-Oh, Leo, todo esto es por culpa de tu debilidad- dijo la otra Leo- quizá sería mejor para todos si solo… murieras…- añadió, apretando el cuello de Leo.

-¿Muriera?- dijo ella.

-Sí, todo sería mejor- dijo la otra Leo- Jorge y Violeta serían los reyes de Oeste, tal y como siempre debió ser. No arriesgarías la vida de Georg como hiciste con la de Edvard. Mérida no estaría en este momento en Arendelle, corriendo peligro, sino en casa. Todo estaría mejor si tu no estuvieras…-

-Todo estaría mejor…- dijo Leo en voz baja.

La otra Leo sonrió. Estiró su mano y con sus poderes atrajo un cuchillo hacia su mano y lo puso sobre el cuello de Leo. Sonrió victoriosamente.

-Adiós, Leo- dijo la otra Leo- saluda a Edvard de mi parte…-

Leo cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Vería nuevamente a Edvard.

¡_Leo!_

La joven escuchaba insistentemente la voz de Georg resonando por la cabaña. Abrió los ojos y sus ojos miraron todo su alrededor. No había nadie más que ella y su lado oscuro.

_Leo, Edvard vivirá siempre dentro de ti._

Eso fue lo que Georg le había dicho. Edvard se había jugado la vida para protegerla. Y ella estaba ahí, de rodillas, derrotada sin siquiera haber peleado, lista para renunciar a su vida, solo por sentirse culpable.

-¡No!- dijo Leo. Con sus poderes expulsó a la otra Leo, arrojándola contra la pared de la cabaña- no me engañas. Tú eres mi culpa también. No me controlarás más. Yo soy más fuerte que antes-

-Ya veremos- dijo la otra Leo.

Ambas lanzaron su poder una contra la otra. Una gran esfera de poder se formó entre las dos, que se quedó justo en el centro por algunos segundos que parecían eternos. Finalmente, la de Leo empujó a la otra contra la pared, rompió la cabaña y finalmente la hizo desaparecer.

x-x-x

Leo abrió los ojos de golpe y tomó aire, como si hubiera estado sumergida en el agua durante un largo tiempo. Respiraba agitadamente. Su visión era muy borrosa. Parpadeó un par de veces, y se encontró que estaba en el suelo de la sala de bailes de Arendelle, rodeada de Georg, su hermano Jorgen y su cuñada Violeta.

-¡Leo!¡Despertaste!- exclamó Georg, inclinándose hacia ella y abrazándola. Ella se dejó abrazar, un poco asustada. Su respiración se normalizó poco a poco. Una vez que Georg la soltó, Jorgen y Violeta hicieron lo mismo.

-Estaba muy asustado, Leo, no vuelvas a hacer eso- le confesó Jorgen- recuerda que me prometiste que te ibas a cuidar para que yo nunca tuviera que ser rey-

Leo sonrió.

-Sí, estoy bien, fue algo raro- dijo Leo- ¿Elsa está…?-

-Aún no despierta- le dijo Georg, señalando el sitio donde Elsa estaba, rodeada por Hans y los otros. Se levantó con ayuda de Georg, y se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida por el desastre que estaba a su alrededor. Todos los ventanales de la sala de baile estaban hechos pedazos, y los marcos de los mismos comenzando a congelarse. Georg la cubrió con su capa una vez que se hubo levantado, y la ayudó a caminar hacia donde estaba Elsa.

-Elsa lo logrará, estoy segura- dijo Leo con seguridad.

Hans miró a Elsa con aprehensión. Deseaba que ya hubiera despertado. Deseaba encontrar algo que la pudiera ayudar.

-Elsa…- dijo en voz baja Hans, queriendo tomar su mano y luchando contra sí mismo para no hacerlo.

-Habla- dijo Leo. Los otros la miraron- habla, yo podía escuchar a Georg y a Jorgen intentando hablar conmigo. Habla-

Hans la miró, y después a Elsa. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Anna ahogó un grito de horror.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó la joven princesa de Arendelle. A diferencia de Leo, un mechón de los cabellos de Elsa comenzó a tornarse color negro. Los hermosos zapatos de hielo de Elsa se derritieron, dejando paso a sus zapatos negros que solía usar antes.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Hans, comenzando a desesperar.

Kai y Gerda la miraron, y sacudieron la cabeza.

-Está teniendo dificultades, su lado oscuro es muy fuerte- dijo Kai simplemente- no queda más que esperar y confiar-

-Elsa…te estoy esperando- susurró Hans.

x-x-x

Hola! No me odien! Ya se que no es exactamente lo que tenían en mente, pero fue mi version retorcida imaginativa. Denisa Miller ya había adivinado hace tiempo que la version mala de Elsa haría un cameo en este fic, pero no dije nada para no arruinar la sorpresa. ¿Merida y Ferdinand? No! Solo estaban platicando. No me atrevería a emparejar a Merida con nadie (ella sí me da miedo). Nos seguimos leyendo!

Abby L.


	12. Capítulo 12: Desenlace

CAPITULO 12: DESENLACE

Elsa se encontraba en el suelo, abrazando su pierna derecha, que estaba herida, atravesada por un carámbano. Sangraba profusamente. Elsa se sacó el trozo de hielo y, rompiendo un pedazo de su vestido, usó a tela para vendarse. Miró fijamente a la otra Elsa, quien la miraba riendo.

-Vaya, que débil eres, Elsa- dijo la otra Elsa- no podía creerlo hasta ahora. ¡Le tienes miedo a tus propios poderes! Tienes miedo de lo que te hace fuerte-

-Mis poderes han lastimado a Anna- dijo Elsa, poniéndose de pie con seguridad- no les tengo miedo. Solo tengo cuidado-

-Les tienes miedo, Elsa- dijo la otra Elsa- no los usas ni para defenderte a ti misma. No los usas en todo su potencial. ¿No lo entiendes? Cuando éramos niñas, el troll que curó a Anna nos dijo que nuestro poder era hermoso. Los otros cuatro poderes solo pueden destruir. Nuestro poder puede crear cosas increíbles, como este hermoso castillo-

-Este castillo lo construí cuando me liberé de mi miedo- dijo Elsa.

-El miedo a tus poderes- dijo la otra Elsa.

-No, el miedo en sí- dijo Elsa-el miedo a lastimar a alguien con mis poderes…-

-Oh, ya no tendrás miedo de eso nunca más- dijo la otra Elsa- podemos arreglarlo. Podemos matarlos a todos. Así no tendrás que preocuparte por volverlos a lastimar-

Elsa la miró, horrorizada.

-No, no- dijo Elsa, sacudiendo la cabeza- jamás-

La otra Elsa siguió sonriendo, y se encogió sus hombros. Caminó lentamente hacia ella. Elsa la miró, asustada, y dio un par de pasos atrás, arrastrando su pierna lastimada.

-¡Aléjate!- dijo Elsa, disparando hielo hacia la otra Elsa- por favor-

La otra Elsa la ignoró, saltó el hielo que le había sido lanzado, y siguió caminando hacia delante, hasta que detuvo a Elsa contra la pared. La Elsa morena estiró sus manos y tomó el cuello de Elsa y comenzó a apretarlo.

-No…- murmuró Elsa, tratando de quitar las manos de la otra Elsa de su cuello- suelta…me…-

-No, Elsa- dijo la Elsa morena- ¿no crees que sería todo mejor si tu murieras?-

-No…- dijo Elsa con dificultad, tratando de liberar su cuello de las manos de su enemigo.

-Piénsalo- dijo la otra Elsa- si tu murieras, Anna podría ser reina. Si tu murieras, Anna jamás volvería a estar en peligro por tu culpa. Si tu no hubieras existido, quizá Leo hubiera sido feliz con Edvard desde el principio, porque él solo murió como parte de un experimento para llegar a tus poderes…-

-No- dijo Elsa- no es verdad…-

-Lo es- dijo la otra Elsa, apretando más el cuello de la joven- si tu no existieras, Hans habría sufrido ningún daño en su corazón, ¿verdad? Solo trataba de protegerte-

-¡No, no es cierto!- exclamó Elsa- no es así-

-Si no existieras, tus padres hubieran vivido sus vidas felices- continuó la otra Elsa- no hubieran vivido temerosos de tus poderes. No habrían vivido sus cortas vidas solos en el palacio, cuidando que no mataras a tu hermana-

-¡No, cállate!- gritó Elsa, desesperada.

-¡Hiciste que tu hermana menor, a los 15 años, enterrara sola a tus padres!- exclamó la otra Elsa, apretando aún más el cuello de Elsa- ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?-

_¡Elsa! ¡Te estamos esperando!_

El eco de la voz de Anna. Elsa empujó a la Elsa morena con su pierna lastimada, apretando los dientes de dolor. Eso liberó su cuello de la presión de las manos de su lado oscuro. Elsa caminó unos pasos hacia un lado y miró a su alrededor. Su pierna sangraba aún profusamente, y ya había empapado el vendaje.

La Elsa morena se echó a reír su risa cruel nuevamente, mirándola arrastrar su pierna lastimada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Elsa?- dijo sin dejar de reír- no puedes correr de esto-

-Aléjate de mí- dijo Elsa, lanzándose una bola de nieve para mantenerla alejada.

La otra Elsa detuvo la bola de nieve a la mitad del aire.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, querida Elsa?- dijo la Elsa morena. La bola de nieve se dividió en diez pequeñas bolitas, y cada una de ellas cayó al suelo y se convirtió en un hombre de nieve animado, igual a Marshmellow.

-¿Qué es…?- comenzó Elsa.

-Te lo dije, Elsa, subestimas tu propio poder, y desconoces hasta donde podría llegar si así lo desearas…- dijo la otra Elsa- atáquenla- ordenó a los hombres de nieve.

Elsa dio un paso atrás, arrastrando su pierna lastimada, y lanzó un ataque hacia los hombres de nieve. Marshmellow, con su corona puesta, apareció junto a Elsa, cojeando. Elsa le puso una mano en la pierna herida de Marshmellow e intentó sonreír.

-Confío en ti, mi fiel guardián- dijo Elsa- ayúdame a vencerlos, Marshmellow-

Marshmellow sonrió, asintió, y se lanzó contra los otros hombres de nieve.

En ese momento, Elsa escuchó la voz de Hans resonando por el palacio de hielo, como un eco lejano.

_¡Elsa!¡No te atrevas a rendirte!_

Elsa miró a Marshmellow pelear, y sonrió.

-No lo haré, no me rendiré- dijo Elsa.

x-x-x

-¡Elsa!¡No te atrevas a rendirte!- dijo Hans en voz baja.

Elsa apretó sus ojos y murmuró un "mmm", por unos segundos. Hans observó que, aunque la mitad del cabello de Elsa ya se había vuelto negro, el progreso del cambio de color se detuvo repentinamente. Algo había sucedido. Elsa se había recuperado en la batalla.

Todos los presentes se encontraban mirando a Elsa con ansiedad, esperando a que lograra ganar su batalla interna.

-Debería llevarte a descansar, Leo- dijo Georg, mirando a Leo tan fatigada desde que había recuperado la consciencia, pero ella se había negado. No quería dejar sola a Elsa. Ya la habían puesto al corriente de lo que significaba el espejo del diablo, y sabía exactamente lo que Elsa estaba pasando.

Leo estaba llena de preguntas, y le extrañaba que Anna no estuviera preguntando también. Nuevamente, quizá estaba preocupada por Elsa y por eso no lo hacía.

Tras un momento de calma, en el que Hans creyó que Elsa estaría bien, de pronto, el vestido de hielo de Elsa se derritió por completo, dejando ver su camisón y su bata de dormir en su lugar. Sus zapatos de hielo ya habían desaparecido, y sido reemplazados por sus zapatos negros. Y el cabello de Elsa, que había estado formado en una trenza, se soltó, alborotado, y se volvió completamente negro.

-¡No!¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans, mientras que Anna se llevó las manos a la boca con horror. Hans extendió las manos para abrazarla, pero Kristoff lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

Kai y Gerda miraron con pena a la joven reina. Eugene y Merida, sin embargo, miraron la escena con algo de reserva, y murmuraron entre sí.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rapunzel, extrañada de la actitud de ellos dos.

-Si Elsa no gana, quien despertará será la reina de las nieves- dijo Eugene- ¿cómo es? ¿una mujer malvada?-

Ante lo que acabó de decir todos lo miraron, y Merida sacó su arco y una de las flechas de metal. Cargó su arco con la flecha y apuntó al corazón de Elsa.

-¡Merida!- exclamó Leo, horrorizada- ¡no! ¿qué pretendes…?-

-Yo sé que nadie quiere decirlo, pero todos lo están pensando, Leo- dijo Merida con seriedad- me duele mucho decirlo, pero si Elsa pierde, en su lugar quedará la malvada reina de las nieves. No podemos permitir que viva con sus poderes. Tendremos que…-

Y se interrumpió.

-No- dijo Hans- Elsa lo logrará. ¡Elsa! Te estamos esperando. No te rindas-

x-x-x

Elsa se encontraba de rodillas, rendida de dolor y de fatiga. Marshmellow y todos los otros monos de nieve habían sido destruidos. El último hombre de nieve de pie era Marshmellow. El gran hombre de nieve se inclinó y le devolvió la corona a Elsa.

-Gra… gracias amigo- dijo Elsa tristemente, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse, y poniéndose la corona en su cabeza- has peleado bien. Nos veremos pronto, en el mundo real, cuando despierte…-

Mashmellow dejó escapar un gruñido de alegría, y desapareció, dejando a Elsa sola con su otro yo oscuro.

-No puedes ganarme, reina de las nieves- dijo Elsa con seguridad, volviéndose a la desconocida pelinegra- ¿no los escuchas? Ellos están ahí afuera, esperándome-

La otra Elsa sonrió maléficamente.

-Oh, no, Elsa- dijo la otra Elsa- ellos están ahí, temerosos de quien es la que va a despertar. Temen que despierte una mujer loca fuera de control, que los congele a todos-

-No es verdad- dijo Elsa.

-Bueno, Elsa, se acabó- dijo la otra Elsa- ahora sí pelearé contigo en serio. Quiero quedarme con tu cuerpo para hacer lo que me plazca-

-No te lo voy a permitir- dijo Elsa.

La otra Elsa sonrió maléficamente.

-No tienes opción, Elsa, vas a morir aquí- dijo la otra Elsa, mientras un torbellino de nieve y de copos de hielo la rodeaba con fuerza- yo soy los fractales de la desesperación. Yo soy la reina de las nieves…-

"Yo soy Elsa. Hija mayor de los reyes de Arendelle. Princesa de Arendelle. Reina de Arendelle. Reina de las nieves…", pensó Elsa. "no voy a perder".

La Elsa morena lanzó un ataque de hielo contra ella, que Elsa fácilmente hubiera esquivado, de no ser por su pierna herida. La joven se dejó caer al suelo hacia un lado y rodó sobre él para alejarse del ataque. Se levantó tan pronto pudo y, extendiendo su mano derecha, lanzó otro ataque hacia la otra Elsa. Ésta lo detuvo fácilmente con su mano.

-Oh, Elsa, eres débil- dijo la otra Elsa- déjame enseñarte como se hace-

La otra Elsa conjuró un torbellino de hielo, y Elsa palideció. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás e hizo aparecer un muro de hielo, contra el que chocó el torbellino y se detuvo. Elsa respiró, pero tanto el torbellino como la pared desaparecieron, para revelar a la otra Elsa nuevamente caminando hacia ella. Elsa volvió a echarse para atrás. Cada vez que la otra Elsa se acercaba a ella, no eran buenas noticias. Tenía que detenerla.

Elsa dio una patada en el piso, congelándolo, y congelando los pies de la otra Elsa para inmovilizarla. Ésta se echó a reír.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo la otra Elsa, levantando las piernas con facilidad para librarse del hielo. La Elsa morena se inclinó al suelo y lo golpeó con sus manos. Elsa dio un paso atrás al ver que una gran ráfaga de hielo se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. Trató de detenerla, pero le fue imposible. Una vez que se encontraba frente a Elsa, la ráfaga se convirtió en siete u ocho gruesos carámbanos que surgieron diagonalmente del piso en dirección a donde estaba Elsa, clavándose dolorosamente en su cuerpo.

-Aah…- fue el único grito ahogado que escapó de labios de Elsa al sentir el dolor agudo en su cuerpo. Un carámbano le atravesó el hombro izquierdo, otro el abdomen en el costado derecho, otro su pierna derecha, justo abajo de donde ya había estado herida, y la punta de otro rasgaba la delicada piel de su cuello debido a su cercanía. Elsa estaba clavada y atravesada. Un par de hilos de sangre fluyeron de las comisuras de la boca de Elsa, mientras las lágrimas de dolor escapaban de sus ojos y se volvía más difícil respirar.

-Eso es todo, Elsa- dijo la otra Elsa, tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a alzar la mirada- ¿eso duele? El dolor es mi regalo para ti… para que recuerdes lo débil que eres antes de morir-

Elsa no respondió. No podía pensar por el dolor. Solo sentir. Aún podía mover su pierna izquierda, que colgaba de su cuerpo casi sin fuerzas. Sus brazos estaban libres, pero no sentía suficiente fuerza para levantarlos. Su trenza deshecha y la capa de su vestido hecha jirones por los carámbanos que la atravesaron sin piedad.

Elsa recordó a Hans. A Anna. A Leo. A Kai y a Gerda. A todos en Arendelle. No volvería a verlos jamás. Ahora lo sabía. No podía sobrevivir eso.

-Adiós, Elsa- le dijo la otra Elsa con una sonrisa malvada- muere en paz. No te preocupes, me encargaré que tus… amigos te acompañen muy pronto-

Elsa iba a decir "no", pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. No podía moverse. Su vista se nubló tanto que cerró los ojos. Y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

_Elsa, te estoy esperando…_

"Hans…"

_Elsa, no te rindas, creemos en ti…_

"Anna"

_Majestad, sabemos que puede hacerlo… mi niña, todo tu pueblo te está esperando…_

"Kai… Gerda"

Elsa estiró las manos, apenas levantándolas lo suficiente para ponerlas justo bajo sus ojos. Abrió los ojos y vio a la otra Elsa, mirándola con curiosidad.

-No… te… dejaré…- dijo Elsa. La otra Elsa rió y volvió frente a ella, plantando su rostro justo frente a las palmas de Elsa.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?- dijo la otra Elsa- en estas condiciones, lo único que puedes hacer es morir-

-Ellos me quieren- dijo Elsa- y yo los quiero a ellos…-

Dicho esto, un gran carámbano surgió de las manos de Elsa, atravesando la cabeza de la otra Elsa casi inmediatamente, quien cayó al suelo y desapareció. Una vez que pasó eso, los carámbanos que la atravesaban también desaparecieron, y Elsa cayó al suelo suavemente. Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados. Había ganado.

x-x-x

Elsa despertó igual que Leo, tomando una fuerte respiración, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo debajo del agua. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Elsa mirándolos con curiosidad, mientras el cabello de la joven reina volvía a ser de su color original, y su vestido y sus zapatos regresaban a la manera que habían estado antes. Elsa, por su parte, los miró a todos, algo incómoda de que la estuvieran mirando mientras estaba ahí tirada en el suelo. Le llamó la atención que Merida le estuviera apuntando con su arco, pero Hans hizo que se olvidara de ella.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans, rodeándola con sus brazos. Elsa se dejó abrazar, algo alarmada, pero sonrió, entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Hans, y le regresó el abrazo. La había estado esperando, y lo necesitaba después de lo que acababa de pasar. Una vez que Hans dejó de abrazarla, la besó. La besó como si no fuera a volver a besarla nunca más. Elsa recibió contenta el beso. Lo había estado esperando y deseando desde que supo que tenía que pelear con la otra Elsa.

-Todo esta bien, Hans- dijo Elsa, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Hans- aquí estoy contigo…-

-Oye, no la acapares, Hans, es mi hermana- dijo Anna, empujando a Hans para poder abrazar a Elsa también. Elsa sonrió y abrazó a Anna, para inmediatamente volver a tomar el brazo de Hans. Todos estaban a salvo.

Kai y Gerda sonrieron. Su peor temor se resolvió. Ferdinand se acercó y se inclinó ante ella.

-Reina Elsa, le aseguro que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, al contrario, lamento que haya tenido que pasar por eso- dijo Ferdinand con tono mortificado- aún así, si cree que es lo mejor volverme a encerrar o entregarme a mi padre, lo aceptaré…-

Elsa sacudió la cabeza, y Leo le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer…- dijo Elsa. Solo quedaba una cosa pendiente, y las dos jóvenes reinas sabían de que se trataba. Se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

-Darle su merecido- dijo Leo.

-Por atreverse a meterse con nosotras- añadió Elsa.

Las dos chicas se levantaron. Elsa se arregló su trenza, y Leo se ciñó bien la bata a la cintura. Y entonces ambas se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, seguidas por el resto. Eso sería, cuando menos, interesante de ver.

x-x-x

-Ya se han tardado- dijo Franz, con su atención enfocada en el castillo de Arendelle, esperando alguna señal de victoria- las reinas deben estar oponiendo resistencia-

-Es un retraso mínimo, Franz- dijo el rey Hardrada con seguridad, caminando en círculos en la cubierta del barco- ninguna de las dos será capaz de vencer a su lado oscuro, porque son demasiado débiles-

Franz no estaba tan seguro de ello. Había visto pelear a Elsa fieramente para salvar a su pueblo y ayudar a Hans. Y había visto a Leo proteger a Georg de sus ataques. No eran cualquier mujer débil. Pero su padre se refería a su incapacidad de lastimar a alguien o tener ambición haciendo sufrir a los demás.

Antes de que continuaran hablando, el fiordo se congeló alrededor del barco. El rey Hardrada miró aquello y se echó a reír.

-¡Está hecho!- dijo el rey Hardrada con una sonrisa malvada- la reina Elsa perdió, y en su lugar quedó la malvada reina de las nieves-

Dicho esto, comenzaron a temblar y crujir algunas vigas del barco del rey Hardrada.

-Y la reina Leo también perdió…- añadió el rey- hemos ganado. Arendelle y Oeste son nuestros…-

-Yo no estaría tan segura- dijo Elsa, presentándose sobre el barco frente al rey y a Franz, con copos de nieve surgiendo de sus manos. Junto a ella estaba Leo, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada amenazante, y detrás estaban Hans, Georg, Ferdinand, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene y Merida, la última con su arco cargado con una flecha de metal.

El rey Hardrada las miró sospechosamente.

-¿No perdieron?¿ninguna de las dos?- dijo el rey, mirándolas alternadamente con incredulidad- ¡eso es imposible! Ambas son débiles…-

-Somos más fuertes que tú, Hardrada- dijo Leo.

Hardrada tomó su mazo.

-Eso lo veremos, niñas malcriadas- dijo el rey. Con un movimiento de su mano, Leo hizo que el enorme mazo saliera volando de sus manos y cayera del barco a la superficie del fiordo congelado. Elsa después congeló al rey de la cintura hacia abajo, incluyendo sus manos. Hizo lo mismo con el resto de la tripulación y con Franz.

-Seré bastante clara con usted, _su majestad-_ dijo Elsa en tono sarcástico, acercándose al rey y amenazándolo con la mirada- inmediatamente tomará a su pequeña tripulación y se irá de regreso a su país de Troms. Y nunca ni usted ni Franz podrán volver a poner pie en Arendelle, bajo pena de muerte…-

-Tampoco en Oeste, bajo pena de muerte- añadió Leo.

-En caso de desobedecer nuestras órdenes, habrá consecuencias terribles para ustedes- añadió Elsa.

Tras esto, todos bajaron del barco, dejando al rey Hardrada, a Franz y a toda la tripulación congelada hasta la cintura. Elsa descongeló el fiordo, y creó una fuerte ventisca helada para sacar el barco del fiordo para que llegara mar adentro. Leo también usó sus poderes para sacar el barco del fiordo y dejarlo lo más lejos posible.

Una vez que éste se perdió de vista, sonrieron y se dieron la mano.

-Lo logramos- dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

x-x-x

Una vez que regresaron al castillo, Elsa se encontró todo el tiempo tomando el brazo de Hans, quien no permitió que la separaran de él ni un segundo, más que cuando abrazó a Kai y a Gerda.

-Anna me contó todo sobre como eran amigos de mi padre- dijo Elsa, pensativa- ¿porqué decidieron quedarse aquí en Arendelle?¿Porqué no en Oeste?-

Kai sonrió.

-Tu padre fue nuestro mejor amigo de la infancia- dijo Kai- y cuando tú naciste y comenzaste a manifestar tus poderes, nos quiso tener cerca para apoyarte por si ocurría algo similar que con la reina de las nieves-

Elsa sonrió y volvió a abrazarlos a ambos.

-Se los agradezco, no podría ser la reina que soy sin ustedes dos- dijo Elsa.

-Es un honor servirla como servimos a su padre, su majestad- dijo Gerda, y Kai asintió.

x-x-x

Habían pasado 8 meses desde los incidentes en Arendelle y en Oeste. Aquella mañana, las campanas de Arendelle sonaban con más fuerza que nunca. La gente se amontonaba para intentar entrar a la explanada del palacio, donde los sirvientes se apresuraban a colocar las banderas reales, y ya habían puesto largas mesas con pasteles y postres. Los músicos comenzaban a afinar sus instrumentos. Adornos se colocaban por todas partes, pétalos de flores blancas volaban de aquí para allá.

-Rápido, rápido, rápido…- decía Anna, jalando de la mano a Kristoff, para arrastrarlo de la entrada del palacio entre la gente hasta la entrada de la iglesia. Una vez que llegaron ahí, Anna le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria-¡Kristoff! Así no se usa esa corbata- sonrió- déjame ayudarte-

-Gracias- dijo Kristoff, apenado- aún no me acostumbro a vestirme como príncipe…-

Anna sonrió mientras le acomodaba la corbata. Una vez que quedó en su sitio, Kristoff se agachó para besar a su esposa en los labios y luego acariciar su crecido abdomen con una sonrisa. Pronto fueron alcanzados por Hans.

-Listo, llegué a tiempo- dijo el príncipe de las Islas del Sur-¿no ha llegado Elsa?-

Los dos sacudieron la cabeza.

-Cuando empiece a hacer frío sabrás que ya llegó- dijo Anna con una enorme sonrisa, después de lo cual miró fijamente a Hans, entrecerrando los ojos- y aprovecharé este momento para advertirte, Hans, que más te vale que…-

-Lo sé, lo sé, Anna- dijo Hans con una sonrisa. La abrazó, y después a Kristoff- lo haré. Gracias por todo, hermanos…-

Anna y Kristoff sonrieron, y Hans entró a la iglesia. No pasó mucho tiempo después cuando llegó Elsa, seguida de Kai y Gerda, así como un pequeño grupo de guardias. Elsa traía puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de hielo y nieve, y Gerda le había recogido el cabello hacia arriba, aunque dejó sueltos algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Como un toque final, tenía puesta su corona de reina de Arendelle.

-¿Lista, Elsa?- dijo Anna, ofreciéndole el brazo a su hermana.

-Lista, Anna- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa tranquila. Tomó el brazo de Anna y el de Kristoff, y los tres entraron a la iglesia. Finalmente había llegado el día en el que se iba a casar con Hans.

x-x-x

Al terminar la ceremonia, Elsa sonrió y tomó la mano de su esposo. Hans estaba muy nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Nuevamente, tras ser el menor de 13 hermanos, la gente no solía fijarse. Los hermanos de Hans estaban presentes, todos sentados en una línea de la iglesia. Su hermano mayor, el príncipe heredero, que estaba sentado junto a su esposa, le mostró los pulgares con una sonrisa. Georg estaba sentado junto a Leo, Violeta y Jorgen en otra fila, y le dirigió a su hermano menor un guiño y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Hans tragó saliva y se volvió a Elsa.

Elsa se veía hermosa, y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, al tiempo que apretaba su mano para ayudarlo a calmarse. La reina hizo una seña a Kai, quien se acercó con la corona en un almohadón. Elsa sonrió y se acercó aún más a Hans.

-Sigue el momento que siempre has soñado, Hans- le dijo Elsa al oído en un susurro- estás a punto de ser rey-

-No, Elsa- le dijo Hans a su vez- el momento que siempre he soñado acaba de pasar, es el momento en que puse un anillo en tu dedo y convertiste en mi esposa-

Elsa lo besó y tomó la corona de oro en sus manos, indicándole a Hans que se arrodille. Así lo hizo, y Elsa le colocó la corona en la frente. Le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y salió de mano de Hans de la iglesia, donde el pueblo los estaba esperando.

-Gente de Arendelle- dijo Elsa- les presento a mi esposo, el rey Hans de Arendelle-

Un fuerte aplauso, acompañado de gritos, hurras y fuegos artificiales se dejó escuchar. La gente amaba a su reina, y ahora amarían a su nuevo rey.

x-x-x

Después del festival en la ciudad, donde todo el pueblo tuvo oportunidad de mirar a la reina y al nuevo rey, los invitados especiales pasaron a la sala de bailes dentro del palacio. Entre los invitados más distinguidos estaba Merida, que estaba intentando enseñarles a algunos de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur como ensartar 7 manzanas con la misma flecha con un solo tiro de su arco, y por supuesto dejándolos asombrados. Anna había hecho que Leo se sonrojara cuando le preguntó que cuando se decidiría a casarse con Georg. Éste solo rió, y Kristoff miró la escena divertido. Violeta y Jorgen bailaban muy a gusto, lejos de la mirada aún reprobatoria que les dirigía madame Hilda.

Desde que aquella aventura había terminado y Georg había vuelto con Leo a Oeste, la joven reina se convirtió en la favorita de madame Hilda, a diferencia de Jorgen a quien ahora trataba con desdén por haberse casado con una plebeya. A ninguno le parecía muy importante de todas maneras.

A Leo le llamó la atención ver a varios de los hermanos de Hans y Georg rodeando a Merida, y se dirigió al último.

-Georg, ¿porqué tus hermanos están poniendo tanta atención a Merida?- preguntó la reina de Oeste.

-Oh, por nada, solo escucharon que era la princesa mayor de Escocia, y que no estaba casada- dijo Georg con una sonrisa. Leo lo miró, alarmada.

-Sí sabes que Merida no desea casarse, ¿verdad?- dijo Leo.

-Yo sí- dijo Georg- pero ellos no lo saben- y se echó a reír, haciéndola reír también.

También habían asistido Eugene, Rapunzel y sus padres, los reyes de Corona. La reina de Corona era la única familiar viva de Elsa y Anna. Bueno la única familiar no-malvada que tenía. Y la reina de Corona parecía encantada de ver a su sobrina tan feliz.

Ferdinand también estaba como invitado en la fiesta. Miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo que iba en aumento, como si esperaba que alguien lo juzgara o le dijera algo negativo. Leo se acercó a él.

-Su majestad- se inclinó Ferdinand.

-Su alteza- dijo la reina Leo, inclinándose también.

-Me temo que ya no ostento ese título, su majestad- dijo Ferdinand con tristeza- he sido desheredado por mi padre, y aquí soy solo un hombre que fue un enemigo, del que todos esperan que vuelva a tropezar-

Leo sacudió la cabeza.

-Jamás podré pedirle perdón de manera suficiente por haberla lastimado, su majestad- dijo Ferdinand, señalando la cicatriz de quemadura que tenía Leo en su mano izquierda- jamás podré pedirle suficiente perdón por haber ayudado a… contribuido en lo que…- y se interrumpió varias veces, hasta que lo pudo decir- la muerte de Edvard fue mi culpa también, y sé que jamás seré perdonado por eso-

Leo le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Te perdono- le dijo en voz baja- y creo que deberías perdonarte tú también, para que disfrutes lo que tienes gracias a tu cambio de corazón. Mira- señaló a una chica rubia con su cabello corto alborotado, recogido hacia atrás con una diadema. Ferdinand le puso atención. La chica lo había estado mirando, pero se sonrojó y desvió su mirada al fondue de chocolate- creo que ella te quiere conocer- y guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias, Leo- dijo Ferdinand. Ella sonrió y volvió a tomar el brazo de Georg.

Sonaron las trompetas.

-Atención- anunció Kai- la reina Elsa y el rey Hans de Arendelle-

Elsa y Hans entraron de la mano, riendo. No pasó desapercibido que algunos de los hermanos de Hans lo miraron con envidia, no solo por haber alcanzado a ser rey, sino por haber conseguido estar con una mujer tan hermosa como Elsa.

Elsa sonrió y apretó la mano de Hans para invitarlo a bailar, y solo se interrumpieron cuando Elsa vio a su hermana un poco cansada.

-Anna, deberías descansar- dijo Elsa- pronto vas a ser madre, y no deberías…-

-Ya, ya, Elsa- dijo Anna- ya me voy a sentar…- la joven princesa se arrastró a una silla, seguida de Kristoff, Elsa y Hans. Una vez que llegó, Anna se dejó caer en la silla y se acarició el abdomen- vaya, pequeño, tienes una tía muy mandona y regañona…-

-Por algo es la reina- dijo Hans, besándola en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Elsa cerró un ojo y sonrió.

-Nuestra familia ya está feliz y completa- dijo Anna, sonriendo al ver a los otros tres.

-Por ahora- dijo Elsa, sonriendo.

x-x-x

Una vez que terminó la fiesta y todos los invitados se fueron a dormir, por fin los nuevos esposos se quedaron solos en la habitación principal del castillo. Hans se quitó la camisa y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Elsa se había metido al cambiador a quitarse el vestido, y salió de él con su cabello hecho una larga trenza en su espalda y traía puesto un hermoso camisón azul.

-Mi reina…- dijo Hans, sentándose sobre la cama, alzando las cejas con una sonrisa al verla. Vaya que se veía hermosa.

-Mi rey- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa, acercándose a él.

Hans la sentó sobre su regazo y, apenas se hubo acomodado, comenzó a besar sus labios lleno de amor y de pasión, que su nueva esposa recibió y devolvió de la misma manera. Mientras se besaban, Hans se dejó caer hacia atrás, boca arriba, atrayendo a Elsa hacia sí, quien quedó encima de él. Cuando separaron sus labios, los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-¿Ahora podemos?- preguntó Elsa, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ahora podemos- dijo Hans, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Vaya que se veía hermosa y adorable con esa particular sonrisa traviesa. Elsa se giró y apagó la vela en la mesita de noche del lado derecho, y Hans hizo lo mismo con la del izquierdo. Una vez que quedaron a oscuras, se dejaron llevar y tuvieron la mejor noche de sus vidas hasta ese momento. Y las siguientes noches prometían ser mucho mejores.

x-x-x

FIN

x-x-x

Hola! Listo! Espero que quienes esperaban un final feliz y empalagoso, se hayan visto satisfechos. Tengo un par de ideas para una continuación (si se fijan, quedaron unos temas pendientes) pero tendría que consultarlo con la almohada. Si se me ocurre algo bueno ya se darán cuenta. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (eso es lo importante) y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
